No Todo Es Un Juego
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Prólogo Bella Swan y sus amigas se divertían todos los fines de semana haciendo actividades que ninguna chica haría. Sus amigas ya habían realizado el juego y era turno de ella. Bella con mucho valor entro a una iglesia diciendo ¡Yo me opongo! ¿Qué consecuencia tendrá Bella de todo esto? Entrar a una boda e interrumpirla... Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

No todo es un juego…

 _ **Disclaimer: T**_ _odos los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Que espero sea de su agrado._

Prólogo

Bella Swan y sus amigas se divertían todos los fines de semana haciendo actividades que ninguna chica haría. Sus amigas ya habían realizado el juego y era turno de ella. Bella con mucho valor entro a una iglesia diciendo ¡ _Yo me opongo!_ ¿Qué consecuencia tendrá Bella de todo esto? Entrar a una boda e interrumpirla cuando no tenía idea de quien se casaba, pero no resulto como ella lo esperaba entonces pensó que _No todo es un juego_ …

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Bueno hermosas como saben esta historia ya está en FF pero yo me he tomado la libertad de empezar a publicarla en mi pagina de FF, empezare a publicarles un capítulo diario hasta donde se quedo mi compañera, que fue en el capítulo -7- después de ese las publicaciones serán cada semana. Quiero avisarles que esta era una historia de dos, pero ella se ha ido y no sé qué ha pasado con ella, me he tomado la libertad de publicarla aquí, si hay algún problema se los hare saber. También que quede claro que desde el capítulo -7- yo he sido la autora de los que le siguen así que bien podemos seguir o si ella no está a gusto, quitare la historia por respeto porque la idea original es de ella. Besos Jane.

Quiero likes, comentarios, favoritos, alertas y mucho más.

¿Hay drama? Sí. (Saben que me encanta)

¿Escenas con sexo? Sí.

De todo un poquito para variarle jajaja. Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos. Son largos. ¿Cuántos capítulos son? no sé, la historia a penas esta viento en popa, así que espero sean algunos y les guste. Besos.

Vamos haya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 **CAP. 1 ENCUENTRO… POV BELLA**

-Vamos Bella – dijo Jessica tomándome por el brazo.

-Si Bella tú puedes – dijo Rosalie.

-No nos puedes hacer esto, nosotras ya lo hemos hecho como diez veces y tu ni una – me dijo, sabía que era cierto ya habían dicho _Yo me opongo_ en cada boda que no teníamos ni idea de quien se casaba, era nuestro pasatiempo prácticamente yo solo me divertía viendo las caras que ponían los novios al verlas. Una vez le toco a Rosalie decirlo, ella muy emocionada lo hizo ¿Adivinen que paso? El novio dejo a la novia y corrió a Rosalie pidiéndole que se casara con él. Fue muy divertido.

-No lo sé chicas – dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Por favor – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Hay está bien – dije, para complacerlas.

-Bien vamos – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esto va estar bueno – dijo Rosalie en tono de burla.

-Les mostrare que puedo hacerlo – Dije muy segura de mi misma. Mire las puertas de la iglesia que estaban abiertas, era todo perfecto, había una boda y obviamente había un novio y una novia, respire profundamente cerré mis ojos y me dije tu puedes, tu puedes, me repetí a cada paso que daba hasta quedar en la entrada y escuchar que el padre dijo:

-Si existe alguien con un impedimento que hable hoy o que calle para siempre…

-Es el momento- me dijeron las chicas.

-Lo sé – dije nerviosa.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Suspire entre a la iglesia y con toda mis fuerzas dije:

-¡ **YO ME OPONGO –** Todos voltearon y me vieron, el novio volteo y la novia igual…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto él novio.

-¿Ha? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Te dije que no vinieras – volvió a repetir…

-¿De qué hablas? – le dije…

-Hay ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de lo que te hablo? – pregunto el novio, de cual se había fumado este tipo. – Lo siento Tanya pero no me puedo casar – le dijo a la novia.

-No me puedes hacer esto Edward, es el día de nuestra boda – dijo la novia con lágrimas en los ojos – no puedes dejarme en ridículo.

-Si puedo – dijo caminando hacia la salida conmigo – vámonos – me susurró al oído y me saco de la iglesia. Salimos de la iglesia, él me estaba agarrando el brazo muy fuerte que me dolía, cuando busque a mis amigas no estaban ¿Qué clase de amigas hacen eso? ¿Qué tal que es un loco?

-Ya – dije, pero él no me hizo caso, seguimos caminando – Ya por favor – le grite pero no se detuvo – Me estas lastimando – nos detuvimos y él me miro a los ojos…

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa ¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué? – Le dije – Arruine tu boda.

-Lo sé – dijo – pero no me quería casar.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunte.

-Porque no la amo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-No – mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso color rojo.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto levantando las cejas…

-¿Porque te mentiría? – pregunte.

-Cierto – dijo – ¿Por qué hiciste eso si ni siquiera me conoces?

-Por diversión – dije la verdad, me quería ir y esto no estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan inicial.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es divertido ver como los novios nos niegan y las novias se ponen celosas – dije…

-¿Lo hiciste otras veces? – pregunto…

-No – dije con pena.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto…

-Quise saber cómo se sentía uno al hacerlo – dije encogiéndome de hombros y negando con la cabeza – pero no fue como lo pensé…

-Claro que no lo fue – dijo riendo – debo admitir que fue divertido – Los dos nos reímos.

-Bueno – dije – me alegro de haberte salvado, fue un gusto conocerte – dije caminado hacia el parque que estaba cruzando la calle.

-Hey – grito agarrándome por el brazo otra vez – no te irás tan rápido.

-¿Qué? – grite…

-Que no te vas – dijo…

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

-Porque – dijo – en primer lugar diste un show en la iglesia – dijo contando con sus dedos – en segundo lugar les dejaste una gran duda a todos los invitados a mi familia incluyendo – dijo mirándome a los ojos – y en tercer lugar pretendes huir como si nada ha pasado…

-Eso es mucho – dije…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-¿Disculpa? – pregunté haciéndome la desentendida…

-Lo que escuchas – dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza – pero vamos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren ¿Te parece?...

-Absolutamente no – dije y luego me eche a correr, escuche que el gritaba, pero no me volví.

-Hey vuelve – pero no le hice caso. Reí como loca pensando que me desharía de él pero cuando voltee el estaba corriendo atrás de mi.

-¡Mike agárrala! – grito. Y ahí fue cuando vi a un mastodonte rubio y de ojos claros, un poco más pequeño de altura que el " _novio_ " y lo vi correr más rápido que el " _novio_ ". Grite cuando me agarro y vi que él me agarraba el brazo y el otro se alejo. – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me pregunto el " _novio_ ".

-A mi casa – dije, lo más suelta posible, ignorando que me tenía tomada del brazo.

-Es mejor que te lleve a la comisaria – dijo.

-¡No! – grite – ¿PORQUE?

-¿Por qué será? – dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Ah no se dímelo tú? – dije siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Enserio no sabes? – dijo levantando las dos cejas.

-Nop ¿De dónde putas salió él? – dije señalando al hombre rubio.

-Es mi guardaespaldas – dijo mirándolo – Siempre va donde yo voy.

-Ah, eso explica todo – lo vi a los ojos y me di cuenta que eran hermosos, de color verde esmeralda…

-¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunto divertido…

-Nada – dije mordiéndome el labio – solo que me sueltes ¡Ya!

-Lo siento – levantando las manos como acto de perdición – Vamos a tomar algo.

-¿Siegues con eso? – pregunte.

-Vamos y no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir o no – dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿Siempre eres así? – pregunte.

-¿Así cómo? – dijo mirándome.

-De controlador – dije.

-¿Lo soy? – pregunto subiendo las cejas. Bufe

-No sabes cuánto – dije - Por eso...

-Por eso.

-Adiós – grite. Rodo los ojos y yo sonreí.

-¿Siempre eres así? – preguntó, en cuanto me alcanzo. Repitiendo las mismas palabras.

-¿Así cómo? – fruncí el seño…

-De terca – dijo.

-No lo sé – dije haciendo un puchero, se me quedo viendo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos – fue lo único que dijo.

Donde me llevo era un lugar sencillo era un pequeño restaurante ¿Por qué un restaurante y no una cafetería? Sería más fácil estar en un cafetería porque solo tomas un café en mi caso un te porque odio el café, en fin estar en un restaurante era signo que tardare aquí y lo peor con alguien que no conozco lo suficiente.

El restaurante tenía muchas mesas obviamente y estas tenían un mantel de color blanco encima , en las paredes tenia colgados varios cuadros que no tenía idea de que eran porque tenían muchos colores a la vez y lujo acorde algo que nos dijo el profesor de artes plásticas, él nos dijo que eran cuadros abstractos y supongo que eso era. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco y encima de las mesas había floreros de color negro y unas cuantas flores.

Cuando entramos había una señorita en la puerta o como yo les llamo zorras, por la razón que siempre que voy a un restaurante con algún amigo o compañero de clase siempre ellas se comportan como unas zorras yo no tengo problema con eso porque ninguno de ellos me interesa lo suficiente para que me den "Celos" y espero nunca tenerlos.

La señorita que estaba en la entrada me miro y levanto sus cejas y luego miro lo miro a él e hizo una sonrisa burlona. No era tan bonita que digamos tenia cabello color negro y ojos del color de los míos cafés y piel apiñonada. Común. Quería pensar que él no ligaría con ella estando yo en frente.

-Buenas Tardes, Bienvenidos a La Bella Italia - dijo sonriendo- ¿Necesita una mesa para dos? – no para tres bonita ¿Qué no vez que Mike también se nos unirá? Dah.

-Si por favor- dijo él, siendo ajeno a mis pensamientos. Inmediatamente nos llevaron a una mesa que estaba lejos de las ventanas. Él se adelantó y me empujó la silla para que me siente y luego la empuja para que quede bien pegada a la mesa y yo le sonrió como agradecimiento y luego él va a su lugar y cuando se sienta me sonríe. La misma Señorita que nos atendió en la entrada nos lleva los menús ¿Por qué la misma no hay otras? Fruncí en ceño.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo-dijo él.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunté, se quedó en silencio un minuto.

-No sé por qué la misma señorita nos atiende – dijo…

-Bueno ya somos dos amigo – dije levantando el menú…

-¿Amigo? – pregunto sonriendo…

-Quise decir conocido – dije y empecé a leer el menú…

-Si claro – dijo él haciendo lo mismo que yo – ¿Por qué le dije amigo? Ni su nombre se para considerarlo ya un mi amigo. Me quede seria y no hable y él tampoco lo hiso. Me acorde de sus ojos verdes esmeralda y me sonroje tanto que parecía un tomate, al pensar en el momento en el que entre en esa iglesia y dije ''yo me opongo'' mierda y ¿Donde estaban las chicas? Se suponía que esperábamos todas a que termináramos la broma no salíamos a la primera de cambio, pero cuando las viera me las pagarían, en ese momento la vos del extraño me trajo al presente o más bien al restaurante…

-¡Hey! ¿Estas aquí? Parece que te fuiste a otro lado…

-Puf, ¿Enserio que quieres de mi? Digo ya te explique porque hice lo de la iglesia y tú me dijiste que te salve así que estamos a mano, y por lo tanto me puedo ir…

-No tan rápido, necesitamos hablar…

-Oye mira enserio me voy, no tengo nada que hablar con tigo, así que bay…

-No puedes irte – lo mire desafiante, como que no – si tu llegas a salir por esa puerta – dijo señalando la puerta principal- bueno Mike se encargara de retenerte, hasta que hablemos, ¿Ahora si te parece ir a un lugar más privado? – ¿Ir a un lugar más privado o quedarnos aquí? La verdad es que no me sentía cómoda aquí todas las miradas sobre él, pero ¿Por qué me molestaba que las zorras lo miraran? Puf me volvería más loca…

-Sí, está bien ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo? Aquí hay mucha gente, pero no te doy más de 1 hora…

-Oye el trayecto no cuenta eh…

-Tic-tac, tic-tac, el tiempo corre…

-Está bien, vamos – el pidió la cuenta y la pago, después salimos el tal Mike me abrió la puerta, vaya chango quería golpearlo, el camino no fue muy agradable que digamos, hasta que me di cuenta que llegábamos a un ¿Hotel? ¿Pero qué carajos quería este tipo de mí? Oh no, este pensaba que era una cualquiera, vamos a ver si le salía su jugada, bajamos del coche como un caballero me ayudo, puf no le sumaria puntos, el se alejo unos minutos una ves que atravesamos las puertas del hotel, vi que se dirigió a la recepción, mire la entrada calculando cuanto tiempo me costaría llegar a ella y poder tomar un taxi e irme de aquí y no volver a verlo, no sé porque ese pensamiento me provoco un dolor en el pecho, pero lo desterré cuando estuve a punto de dar un paso una mano me tomo del codo…

-No lo pienses, y aunque lo intentaras Mike te atraparía antes de que llegaras a tomar un taxi – ¿Cómo jodidos adivino eso? – eres muy fácil de leer, vamos tengo la llave…

-Buenos estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? La verdad es que déjame decirte que no entiendo…

-Buenos estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que paso en la iglesia…

-Oye ya te explique porque lo hice, te dije que era mi primera vez y… - él empezó a reírse, pero con una sonrisa lobuna, mierda el estaba dando dobles intenciones a mis palabras – ¿De qué te ríes?...

-Bueno que dices que es tu primera vez, ya sabes lo haces sonar como si todo en ti fuera de primera vez, y…

-No te rías idiota, obvio que lo es, mira enserio se hace tarde y al menos que quieras dormir en el piso, apúrate.

-Primero quiero saber tu nombre.

-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más Bella, ¿el tuyo?

-Edward, Edward Cullen, pero supongo que debes de saberlo ya que mi nombre lo conoce todo el mundo...

-Lo siento Edward pero no, no me suena…

-No te suena ¿En qué mundo vives? Edward de Cullen _Corporaciones_ _Cullen Co -_ ¡Mierda! esto no podía ser el era.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me recuerdas?...

\- ¡Como que si te recuerdo esto no puede ser, eres el dueño de la empresa a la que fui a pedir trabajo y a la que me aceptaron! Empiezo el lunes…

\- ¿En qué área?

-La del bufet de abogados…

-Espera ¿Eres la nueva abogada de mi empresa? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántos años tienes?...

-23 años, vaya si esto no podía ir peor…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Eres mi jefe! Se supone que tengo que darte una buena impresión, no de este tipo arruinando tu boda, ¡Agh!

-A mí me parece perfecta.

\- ¿Qué? Estás loco ¿No?

-No, piénsalo tu entras a la iglesia eh interrumpes mi boda, lo que te agradezco infinitamente, después vas a entrar a trabajar a mi empresa, lo que es fantástico, ¿Por qué? Porque tú eres mi pareja, como te dije en la iglesia mi familia se preguntara quien eres tú, aquí está la respuesta, eres mi empleada te amo y te enteraste de la boda, llegaste la interrumpiste y ahora tu estarás enojada muy enojada con migo por haberte hecho esto ' _engañarte'_ con Tanya por eso te cortejare en las horas de trabajo, y ahí tendré la solución para que mi familia no pregunte y yo quede bien…

-Oh ¿Enserio? Mira nada más, y yo quedo como la otra como una maldita zorra, no Edward a mi no me metas en tus líos de faldas o lo que sea, ¿No te querías casar con la güera oxigenada? ¡Pues no hubieras seguido adelante con ello! Ahora nos vemos…

-Nos vemos el lunes señorita Swan, en la empresa su horario de trabajo empieza a las 8 am. – sí y la nieve de limón será para llevar en cono. Como no.

…..

….

…

..

.

Bueno perdonen las faltas de ortografía, he revisado el capítulo pero alguna se me ha de haber ido. Como saben es algo nuevo así que espero sus comentarios y alertas.

Está historia esta publicándose en FF. Y WATTPAD …

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _ **NOTAINPORTANTE: M**_ _e han dicho que esta historia está siendo ya subida en Wattpad y bueno no quiero que se entienda como que estoy haciendo plagio. Me pueden encontrar como_ _ **NeofitaStewart**_ _ahí estaba publicándola pero no se qué pasa con Wattpad porque no me deja entrar, y en fanfiction como_ _ **JaneAntoCullen**_ _la historia esta publicada con el nombre de No_ _ **Todo Es Un Juego**_ _, mi compañera la que lo estaba subiendo lo público con el nombre de_ _ **Yo Me Opongo**_ _pero no sé qué pasa con ella, así que me tome el atrevimiento de publicarla yo, si hay algún problema con ella, de que me diga que no le parece que yo la publique la quitare y seguiré la publicación en Wattpad solamente como era desde un principió. Besos y espero que esto aclare sus dudas, Besos Jane._

 **CAP. 2 SIGUIENDO EL PLAN… POV BELLA…**

¡AGH! Esto no podía ser cierto, ninguna ¡NINGUNA! De mis tarjetas servía esto no estaba pasando, no, no, ¡No!

-Es que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que no pasaron ningunas de las tarjetas? – Rosalie dijo con la boca llena de galletas.

-Sí, digo o sea se supone que tenias ahí varios miles ¿No? ¿Cómo desaparecieron? – es que Ángela tenia razón ¿Cómo es que desaparecían? A menos de que…

-Mierda esto no puede ser, ya sé quien fue, y en este mismo momento me las va a pagar – escuche a las chicas hablarme, y preguntarme a donde iba, pero no él me las pagaría, si o si… llegue al hotel ¿Y ahora como jodidos entro a su habitación? ¿Cómo? como, entonces vi al mastodonte… digo a Mike sí creo que si – hola necesito hablar con tu jefe, ¿Será que puedas hablarle para ello?

-Lo siento señorita pero es que mi jefe no creo que pueda – en eso su teléfono sonó – permítame es mi jefe – sí señor, no señor, enseguida señor y…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Soy Isabella! ¡Estoy aquí abajo, por favor baja! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- si no bajaba, se quedaba sordo por lo menos…

-Sí señor, enseguida. Señorita me ha metido usted en un problema, pero en fin vamos el señor Cullen la espera – sonreí y entre con Mike, si o si entraba, en el elevador el solo apretó el nuero del piso que era el ultimo como no, el salió y las puertas se cerraron vaya que amabilidad, el elevador subió, subió, y subió hasta que el pitido sonó baje y entonces entendí porque no me dio numero de la habitación solo había una en todo el piso, con el dramatismo del señor Cullen, camine sobre el pasillo para poder tocar la puerta pero ella estaba abierta, digo eso era una invitación…

-Vaya señorita Swan creo haber escuchado que no nos volveríamos a ver, pero henos aquí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?...

-No se haga señor Cullen, sabe porque estoy aquí…

-Mmm no, ilumíneme…

-¡TU! Bloqueaste mis tarjetas de crédito para orillarme a aceptar tu estúpida idea, niégalo…

-Mmm no, pero te dije Bella, no todo es un juego ya es hora que lo sepas, así que aceptas o aceptas.

-¡AGH! ¡Pero tú no querías casarte! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

-Mmm, porque entraste a la iglesia y dijiste una mentira que me traerá consecuencias a mí, si no te presento mi familia creerá que es un juego lo cual es cierto, y volverán a crear la boda ¿Crees que será difícil para Tanya? Será lo más fácil de su vida, así que tus opciones son: te haces mi novia y seguimos con la broma que empezaste o seguimos con la broma que empezaste…

-Mmm las dos son iguales, ¿Cual me conviene señor Cullen?- dije con vos que pretendía ser sensual…

-No sigas por ahí Bella, y las dos te convienen, así que toma una rápida.

-Está bien, pero me regresaras el control de mis tarjetas, ¿Ok?

-Ok, empecemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Estaba en un hermoso lugar lleno de plantas silvestres, había pájaros cantando. Mire hacia arriba y vi el sol brillando y luego escuche una hermosa voz llamarme._

 _-¡Bella! – Me voltee y ahí estaba el tan guapo con ese traje negro tan formal._

 _-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte. Él solo me sonrió y me agarro la mano y la puso en su corazón._

 _-Bella….Te amo. – Abrí los ojos como platos como la sorpresa._

-¡Puta madre! – Grite. Abrí los ojos esta vez en realidad y me di cuenta que todo era un sueño ¿Por qué soñé eso?

-Bella – dijo una voz pero esta vez no voltee.

-Te juro que si eres él, te golpeare – dije cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto. Luego me di cuenta que era mi amiga Rosalie sentí una punzada de decepción no sé por qué razón pero simplemente la sentí.

-Ha – dije volteándome – Eres tú.

-Si soy yo ¿Quién era _él_ me estabas hablando hace un ratito?

-Ha – dije rascándome la cabeza – Nadie – dije sonriendo.

-¿Nadie? – pregunto subiendo una ceja.

-Sip – respondí.

-¡No me mientas! – grito.

-Es que… Es que ayer vi una película de miedo… Si una película de miedo eso es y pensé que eras el fantasma – dije sonriendo.

-No te creo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es cierto – dije imitándola – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a llevarte de compras – yo puse una mala cara – ¡Hey! Tienes un nuevo empleo y necesitas nueva ropa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que era cierto pero ¿Qué mal tenía mi ropa vieja? Sé que no es " _Sensual_ " como dice Rosalie pero es mi gusto y nadie puede quitármela.

-Vamos – dijo ella agarrándome del brazo – Tienes que tener una foto mas Sexi por el tipo de trabajo que tienes.  
-No necesito una ropa sexi – dije  
-Claro – dijo rodando los ojos.  
-¡Te odio! – le grite sacando la lengua.  
-¡Yo te amo! – me respondió ella celebrando su victoria. Rosalie era insufrible cuando se trataban de compras.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Estás si – dijo tirándome la ropa y yo tratando de atraparla – Mmm esta No.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir? – pregunté.  
-El tiempo que sea necesario, vamos ve a probarte eso. – Puse mala cara y mire la ropa que tenía en mis manos durante un minuto, ¡Maldición! ¿Porque ella siempre tenía que elegir mi ropa? Rodé los ojos eso nunca cambiaria, ella era una pequeña general a la quien nadie desobedecía, entre en uno de los probadores e inspeccione lo que Rosalie me había dado, una falda muy ¡Muy corta! ¿Es que ella quería que se me viera hasta la faringe? ¡No!

-Isabella Swan ponte esa ropa ahora mismo, y recuerda sabré si no lo haces, voy a buscar unos zapatos, quiero verte cuando regrese – suspire con ella nunca podría y era seguro que se daría cuenta si no me lo ponía, empecé quitándome mi ropa, unos pantalones desgastados, simplemente no entendía porque no me podía llevar mis ropas, era una abogada sí, pero no estaría en algún tribunal, estaría en una oficina, ¡Agh! Cuando estuve sin mi ropa y a punto de ponerme la que Ros había elegido la puerta del vestidor se abrió dejándome estupefacta, ahí parado mirándome con ojos de asombro estaba Edward ¡Madre mía me quería morir!

-¡Que hace aquí! ¡Salga! ¡Salga!

-No, no puedo hacer eso.

-Señor Cullen, estoy en pelotas, así que salga o ¡Grito!

-Señorita Swan ya veo que está en pelotas y que pelotas, pero no saldré de aquí, me persiguen, se que la estoy poniendo en peligro, pero por favor, solo por favor ayúdeme.

 _*** Búsquenlo rápido tiene que estar aquí***_

 _***Jefe no podemos invadir así, nos podemos meter en problemas, las cámaras están vigilando***_

 _***Porque me tocaron idiotas, fíjense debajo de las puertas, si ven a una persona abran, si no déjenlo así***_

-Señor Cullen que pas…

-Por favor – él me miro con ojos suplicantes y indicándome que no hiciera ruido, así lo hice cuando escuche que ellos se acercaban, rápidamente tome a Edward de las solapas y lo acerque a mí besándolo, me sostuve con mis manos entrelazadas y me impulse para poder enrollar mis piernas sobre su cintura, traía la prenda que Ros me dio y ella quedaba de barrera así que Edward daba hacia la puerta del vestidor pero sin revelar en realidad la parte trasera de él desde la cintura, tenia mis ojos abiertos cuando el hombre se asomo el solo me vio a mí.

-¡Ah! Es usted un degenerado, ¡Salga de aquí!

-Lo siento, lo siento señorita sigan en lo que sea que… sigan – el hombre siguió recorriendo los 3 probadores y cuando vieron que no había nadie se fueron enojados maldiciendo, yo seguía arriba de Edward que hasta a penas me había dado cuenta de que el tenia sus no muy pequeñas manos en mi trasero y ¡Se sentía malditamente bien!

-Uf, Bella gracias, gracias en serio muchas gracias.

-Edward de nada, pero antes ¿Me podrías soltar? Tienes tus manitas en una parte muy querida para mí – él enseguida me soltó, y yo extrañe esa sensación, quien me entendía.

-Si lo siento, perdón…

-Bueno ahora que estamos bien claros, me vestiré y tu y yo iremos a comer algo y me contaras que pasa – él hizo el intento de negarse, lo había salvado así que me lo debía – no acepto un no po respuesta, así que date la vuelta – él me miro con una ceja alzada – no me vestiré mientras me ves, y si te dejo salir te puedes ir, así que date la vuelta – él hizo lo que le pedí con una sonrisa…

-Isabella Swan me sorprendes, mejor dime qué quieres que te vea desnuda – reí ante sus palabras.

-Señor Cullen déjeme decirle que ya me ha visto en pelotas, y no solo eso sino que me ha tocado mi hermoso trasero.

-Uf Swan y que trasero, pero apúrese si llegan a verme nos meteremos en problemas.

-Listo Edward, vamos ¡No! Espera ¿Fíjate si afuera ahí una rubia alta despampanante? – él me miro pero hizo lo que le dije.

-No hay nadie así, pero ¿Por qué?

-Anda vamos te diré cuando estemos lejos de aquí – el camino fue rápido, vi que Rosalie discutía con una dependienta, pero ya le mandaría un mensaje después, ahora tenia que estar con labios sexys Cullen, ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde salió eso? No sabía…

-Vamos a mi hotel mejor, no podemos andar por aquí, Mike estará esperándonos en la entrada.

-Ok, vamos – cuando salimos efectivamente Mike estaba ahí con un coche, el camino al hotel fue en total silencio, pero ya tendría mis preguntas listas para cuando llegáramos, cuando vi a donde llegábamos me sorprendí, ¿Otra ves aquí? Ok, calmada, salí con ayuda de Mike, él no era lo que yo quería en estos momentos ¿Dónde estaba cuando Edward lo necesito? Pero te encanto que él te hubiera encontrado acéptalo, ¿Que tal que se encuentra con otra chica en pelotas y la besa a ella y no a ti? La maldita de mi voz tenía razón.

-Bien suéltalo, ¿Por qué huías de esos melequetrefes?

-¿Melequetrefes? ¿Eso existe?

-No lo sé, pero dime.

\- Bells soy un empresario que se dedica a crear artefactos para las guerras, más que nada para infiltrados, ya sabes chip para armas o bombas a manejo de largas distancias, ellos eran del clan Marroquí, y bueno querían secuestrarme para poder pedir a cambio el ultimo de mis inventos, o bien que cree uno para ellos, no puedo hacerlo porque el contrato esta firmado para el clan Rumano, pero tengo a tres clanes detrás de mí, Vulturis, Quileutes y Marroquí, no sé cuantos más estén detrás de mí.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que solamente te dedicabas a una simple empresa de vinos y licores – él empezó a reír.

-Sí a eso me dedico pero también soy un genio de la tecnología y hago estos inventos, que me dejan mucho dinero pero últimamente como están las guerras eh estado en muchos problemas, y lamentablemente no tengo a donde ir ya…

-Ven a mí casa – ¡QUE! ¿Que mi boca no tenia filtro porque había dicho eso?

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que tal el segundo capítulo para ustedes, merece ¿RR? ¿Sí? bueno ya saben deje uno y más pronto de lo que creen tendrán su capítulo aquí… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

CAP. 3 UN VIAJE DE DESCUBRIMIENTO… POV BELLA…

¡Agh! No puede ser, no, no y ¡No!

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! En este mismo instante aquí.

-¿Que pasa Bella? Vaya si tienes pulmones ¿Ahora que hice?

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Es enserio lo que me preguntas?

-Si claro.

-Edward ¿Me puedes explicar porque aquí en mi bandeja de entrada tengo una reservación para ir con tigo a México a un viaje de negocios?

-Ah eso, bueno pues así como suena tienes un viaje conmigo, tengo un viaje de negocios necesito a mi abogada conmigo, lo siento pero eres la abogada capacitada para esto.

-Debes de estar de broma ¿Cierto? Edward el más capacitado seria tu abogado en jefe Jasper, él es el encargado de esa área en presidencia, así que no me niego a ir, no puedes obligarme.

-No lo haría nunca, pero esto es mas como un favor a la empresa que a mí – lo mire con una ceja alzada – bien, mi hermana Alice le ha costado mucho embarazarse, y ahora parece ser que tiene un retraso o no sé cómo sean esas cosas de mujeres así que Jasper quiere estar con ella aquí y por si es una de sus otras falsas alarmas estar a poyándola si eso sucede, Bella quería que en el último momento tu aceptaras por eso no te dije nada, sabía que saldrías con algo así, Bella estas capacitada para esto, los otros empleados ven esto como una oportunidad para caerme bien, que si digo no ellos dirán no a un yo esté equivocado, tu no haces eso, me desafías, llevas trabajando dos semanas y ¿Cuantos casos hemos discutido por la terquedad que presentas tu? Pero en cambio a esa terquedad hemos ganado muchos miles, así que por eso quiero que vengas, está claro que si no quieres puedo cancelar todo y…

-No, iré está bien, solo la próxima ves dime antes, tenia una cita y tendré que cancelarla no importa nos vemos en un rato saldré un momento…

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? – así que le interesaba, bueno una de cal por dos de arena.

-¿Por qué te interesa? Tengo pretendientes si es eso, y puedo salir con quien yo quiera Edward.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato, y debes respetarlo – maldito trato.

-Si, un trato que debe ser cumplido frente a tu familia no entre mis amigos, así que nos vemos en un rato, y por favor intenta no quemar mi departamento – salí por la puerta sin hacer caso de sus protestas, Edward tenia exactamente dos semanas que se había mudado a mi pequeño departamento, la verdad es que no entendía como él podía crear esas cosas chips o lo que sea, ¡Por dios! Eran los malos ¿Pero que podía decirle yo? Nada, así que me quedaba callada, él ahora simplemente está viviendo, me dijo que no estaba creando nada, no podía hacerlo ya que los que le habían hecho el pedido estaban en algo así como en play y el tenia en cierta manera que obedecer, pero si en un dado tiempo ellos no se comunicaban él daba por si solo display y volvía a la acción, eso quería decir que lo vendía al mejor postor, vaya así de fácil como no ganar tanto dinero, pero en fin, yo todavía me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que esas palabras salieron de mi boca? Recuerdo su reacción enserio que era de fotografía, él sin poder creer lo que yo había dicho ¡Es que ni yo lo creía! Pero era una Swan bueno al menos eso era lo que me habían dicho y podía decir que mi palabra valía lo decía lo cumplía, y así el termino por vivir estos días en mi casa, aunque era un tanto odioso, él no hacía nada ¡Nada! Creo que hasta para calentar la comida se le quemaba ¡En el microondas! Así que uno de estos días que había salido por la compra no había mucho, unos sándwiches y leche caliente o fría bastaría pero el lindo niño metió en el microondas la cuchara con la que había untado la mayonesa y el microondas exploto, creando una nube de humo espantosa, me hablo que se quemaba la casa y casi había llamado a los bomberos válgame el señor ¿Es que él no haría nada bien? Al parecer no… le hice una seña a Alec que enseguida me vio, el era mi amigo de toda la vida, crecimos juntos, era un amor de hombre si, si se le podía decir así…

-Hey señora abogada, que te dignas a darme una cita – rió ante su comentario. Ya sabía yo que no estaba enojado.

-No seas idiota, que no tiene mucho que nos vimos.

-Si cuando la barbie rubia hizo la despedida en tu departamento esa fue la única ves, eso tiene dos semanas, pero no importa cuéntame ¿Cómo te está yendo ahí, en esa torre de cristal? ¿Te mantienen cautiva? – reí ante su comentario, porque en cierto modo no era tan lejano de la realidad, aunque era yo la que quería estar cautiva con el jefe.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? No como crees, lo que pasa es que si hay demasiado trabajo, mi jefa es un dolor en el trasero – y si lo era el primer día me presente en la oficina correspondiente pero me mandaron a presidencia por orden del presidente, Edward me había dado el puesto de su mano derecha de eso se encargaba Jasper su cuñado, así que yo no pintaba nada ahí rechace el puesto, diciéndole que si hacia algo me iría de la empresa no estaba para hacer eso, pero era nueva entrando y tenia un súper puestazo, no señor, el me mando con recursos humanos y me mandaron al área ¡Mierda! Que casi me regresaba con Edward, ella me daba expediente tras expediente, ni en toda mi carrera me había puesto a trabajar así, claro que me cansaba, a veces no salía a comer por terminar, ya que no quería que al día siguiente se me juntaran los expedientes, y aunque él podía cambiarme no, no me rendiría tan fácil, bueno excepto ahora que me iba de viaje, eso era bueno – pero dime ¿Qué pasa contigo, y la empresa?..

-Creo que me correrán, soy un contador muy eficiente, pero ¿Sabes que últimamente no quiero eso? A demás la empresa cerrara está en quiebra, y mejor antes que después, me voy, así que me iré a unas vacaciones tal ves visite a mi madre no se…

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero me da mucho gusto tienes que decirme antes cuando te vas y eso, yo salgo de viaje mañana con mi jefe novio – sonreí ante eso – y regreso máximo en tres o cuatro días, así que de seguro podremos hacer una despedida.

-No, Bells no creo que eso sea confiable, a demás la barbie rubia ni le caigo así que olvídalo.

-Por favor solo seremos tu y yo, podemos irnos de copas o algo así ándale, no seas malito, ¿Si? si, si, si ya dijiste que si ¡Perfecto! – grite ante su cara de aceptación, siempre era lo mismo, así estuvieron platicando de todo y nada, hasta muy tarde comieron y tomaron cuando el café se acababa rellenaban sus tasas, la verdad es que me la pasaba a todo dar con Alec, el era mi fuerte siempre, me parecía raro que mi teléfono no sonara con alguna llamada de Edward pidiéndome auxilio por morir de hambre, checaría la hora no quería irme muy tarde, cuando vi mi teléfono estaba apagado ¡Mierda! Por eso no había sido interrumpida, lo prendí y Virgen María tenia miles de llamadas de él, bueno no miles pero si muchas…

-Bueno chica ¿Qué te parece que nos vallamos por unas copas? Se me antoja algo así podemos ir a un bar que está aquí cerca y…

-Oh cariño no puedo, es Edward, él me ha estado llamando y tenia el teléfono apagado, podemos ir otro día o cuando regrese ves que dijimos que…

-No, vamos deja de estar de niñera de riqui ricón andando, si el alcohol nos espera – no podía negarle nada a Alec así que lo seguí olvidándome de mandarle el mensaje a Edward…

…

..

.

Dos Cosmopolitan, algunas margaritas, algunas cervezas, y media botella de tequila, después aquí estaba afuera de mi apartamento haciendo un ruido con Alec que despertaría a todo el mundo, eran creo que las tres o cuatro de la mañana no sabía, Alec me había acompañado pero él estaba peor había recordado a su antigua conquista que lo había dejado y lloraba conmigo, puf no sabía donde tenia la cabeza, o mejor dicho las llaves.

-Cariño tranquilo ¿Enserio no quieres pasar? Puedes dormir con migo y…

-No Bells, anda metete a tu castillo – él rió como poseso – ¿Oíste? castillo. A ti nunca te gustaron las muñecas, nos veremos a tu regreso hermosa – nos despedimos con un beso, que por accidente y problemas de la gravedad nos lo dimos en los labios – lo siento anda, metete – y me despidió con una nalgada, ¡Agh! Maldito lo golpearía. Subí ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero llegue antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta se abrió enserio que casi grito me espanto el hermoso hombre parado ahí, ¡Edward! ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de él, bueno yo tenia vida él la suya, así que ni modo…

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Mira como vienes! Te caes de borracha, ¿Qué has tomado? ¿Cuánto has tomado? ¡Isabella responde!...

-Oh Eddie no seas amargadito – reí ante él por su ceño fruncido. – estoy feliz no borracha, punto número uno – reí de nuevo – así que si me permites iré a dormir mañana tengo una cita para trabajo y me caeré de sueño, buenas noches Eddie, dulces sueños hermoso – solo vi su ceño fruncido y después nada.

…

..

¡Oh dios! Ese ruido me taladraba los oídos, ¿Es que nadie tenia compasión por mi? Me paré me duche y vestí, el ruido era Edward el tan lindo ¿Que no sabía que era muy temprano para hacer eso?...

-¡Oye! Es muy temprano para hacer tanto ruido me estallara la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero cuando estoy enojado el ruido me calma.

-Lo siento pero tengo resaca, así que – apague el equipo, él enseguida se paró de su asiento y me miro con cara apacible, pelea segura – ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es Bella? – ¿La hora? ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?...

-No, ¿Por qué?...

-Hace exactamente 4 horas que nuestro avión salió con nuestro destino, ¿O ya no lo recordabas? ¿No?

-¡Oh mierda! Edward lo siento, lo siento, mierda, ¡Oh dios!...

-Vamos Isabella, vístete y termina de arreglar tus cosas, ya he vuelto hacer las, reservaciones, tenemos 2 horas – salí como loca a mi cuarto mientras él se iba al suyo mi apartamento era pequeño pero tenia dos habitaciones con baño cada uno, cocina, sala, una isla para comer, y un pequeño estudio, era pequeño pero servía y él no se quejaba le gustaba o eso aparentaba, me vestí rápidamente cuando me ponía los zapatos el me grito ¿Ahora qué? – te hablan por teléfono Isabella.

\- ¿Bueno? ¡Oh tu!... Qué bueno que hayas amanecido ahí… Me importa mucho si como, no, ¡Mierda! ¿Enserio? Qué bueno que vine a casa y no te seguí cariño, pero olvida eso perdí el vuelo, así que ahora tengo que retomar uno nuevo – podía oír como Edward se aclaraba la garganta y Alec no quería colgar ¡Agh! Sabía que debía hacerle caso a él, pues por mi culpa habíamos perdido el vuelo – cariño tengo que colgar me preparo para mi salida, eh cuando regrese te contare todos los detalles… Oh por supuesto que me tomare fotos en traje y te las mandare para que me tengas envidia… Oh cariño pero a mi regreso nos divertiremos ya sabes solos tu y yo, solititos, bueno chao te amo – colgué no quería que El señor impaciencia Cullen tuviera algún ataque…

-Mike está en la puerta para que salgamos cuando quieras.- con eso el salió hacia el coche que gran hazaña, tome mi maleta y la baje, llevaba dos maletas, la verdad no pesaban mucho que digamos pero cargarlas si era bastante, cuando llegue Mike estaba tras el volante ¡Vaya gracias por la ayuda! Puf entre enojada y con resaca, si me encargaría de que la salida próxima fuera entre Alec y yo en fin de semana así no trabajaría, el camino fue en silencio o tal ves fue así porque yo llevaba mis audífonos puestos, él era terco yo mas, cuando bajamos vi las salidas la nuestra era hacia México así que teníamos que ir a… la puerta 5 en la ala derecha, empecé a caminar hacia ahí cuando él me tomo del codo, ¿Y ahora qué?...

-No es por ahí, anda sígueme – lo mire sin comprender a donde me llevaba, las reservaciones que yo había tomado eran hacia México, eran hacía acá si no era así lo golpearía, pasamos por un detector, ¿Es que acaso ya subiríamos directamente? Entonces entendí, frente a mí se encontraba un avión no muy grade que en letras grandes rezaba _Cullen C.O._ ¡Oh mi dios! El había hecho estas reservaciones, tonta de mi que creía que el viajaría en un vuelo común de los mundanos – vamos Bella nos esperan.

-Si imaginable contigo – él solo me miro y yo negué, esto era tonto nunca había viajado, los viajes que hacíamos Alec y yo no pasaban de ir en autobús, el claro que había viajado pero por ¡Dios! Yo nunca, no veía necesario a donde ir, hay diosito protégeme que no me vaya yo a romper mi mandarina en gajos en esta cosa… 15 minutos y aquí seguíamos ¿Qué no ya nos íbamos? Edward miraba su laptop y escribía yo…yo quería vomitar…

 _***Pasajeros les habla el capitán, deseándoles un agradable vuelo, en breve estaremos despegando así que favor de abrochar sus cinturones, volaremos a…***_

Hay mamá de todo lo sagrado, ¡Quería bajarme! Edward guardo todo y me miro directamente a mis ojos, ¿Qué veía?...

-¿Estás bien Bella? – ¿Me veía bien? ¡No claro que no!

-Sí, no es – de pronto una turbulencia para despegar ¡Mierda! – ¡No! No estoy bien, ¿Podemos bajarnos? – el alzo una ceja…

-¿Te dan miedo los aviones? ¿Es esto enserio? – otra turbulencia….

-Si, ¡Oh Dios! Edward nunca eh volado o subido a uno, por eso es que no se que se siente ¿Y si se cae? O pero a un explota…

-Hey tranquila cariño no pasa nada, haber – él quito su cinturón y yo casi tengo un infarto, ¡No podíamos hacer eso! – haber ¿Quieres decirme cómo es eso?...

-Edward no todos nacimos en cunas de oro y pedíamos paseos a Roma, Italia, o China, así que por esa simple razón nunca eh viajado en un avión – él muy tonto se rio, ¡Agh! Lo mataría pero cuando pisáramos tierra, en muchas horas…

-Haber China, te contare un secreto ¿Quieres? – yo asentí – bien, esto nadie lo sabe así que tienes que prometer guardar el secreto ¿Lo prometes?

-Si, dime.

-Bien la empresa familiar fue creada por mi abuelo y dejada en manos de mi padre cuando este quería retirarse, yo tenia como 9 años y mis hermanas 6 Emmett mi hermano unos 7 en ese tiempo la venta y el mercado era algo realmente gratificante, pero como en todo algo debía salir mal el mercado cayó, por consecuente las empresas también algunas se recuperaron de esa racha pero _Cullen Eh Hijos_ no, siguió teniendo malos momento, necesitaba ser inyectada en capital y podría salir a flote, pero ¿Quién invertiría en una empresa arriesgando su capital?

-Nadie…

-Exacto, la única era Vulturis…

-¿La empresa a la que ahora vamos? – él asintió – ¿Por qué no buscar otra empresa amiga o vecina?

-Por qué no había, había una, los dueños son muy amigos de mi padre, pero atravesaban un momento difícil no supe de que magnitud, así que única opción Vulturis, mi abuelo cerro el trato con el viejo Marcus a pesar de estar retirado, años de construir, una empresa familiar se veía invadida por las garras de un sediento de poder, la empresa cambio su nombre a _Cullen & Vulturis A.C. _ mi abuelo año con año se deterioro por eso, si bien habían inyectado el capital, también tenían normas ellos tenían el 55% de las acciones, mi sueño era estudiar ingeniería náutica, me encantaba y eso fue hasta que entre a la universidad mi abuelo enfermo y su última voluntad fue hacia mí, que recuperara la empresa hacia dominios Cullen, desde ese momento investigue todo sobre lo que era administración de empresas, nadie supo nunca mi cambio en la decisión de estudiar diferente carrera, ahí fue donde conocí a Tanya Denaly su padre es uno de los importantes en el negocio, Eleazar fue quien me dio algunas tácticas, mi abuelo me ayudo al final después de muerto en poder comprar la empresa de nuevo, Vulturis paso por una baja necesitaba el dinero y yo lo tenia, esta demás decir que lo orille a eso, pero la empresa regreso…

-Si conociste a Tanya en esos tiempos y su padre te ayudo ¿Por qué no querías casarte con ella? Era una forma de agradecimiento hacia ellos, hacia la familia ¿No?...

-Sí, y no, es cierto me ayudaron mucho, pero era eso agradecimiento no amor, y ella lo entendió después sabes que fui hablar con ella, a demás tenemos algo en común un negocio, es mejor tener todo en orden…

-¿Pero tu padre, tu familia no te diría nada por haber cancelado en minutos una boda, e irte con alguien como yo?...

-¿Alguien como tú? Bella no te ves a ti misma, y no ellos no tenían porque, era mi dinero el que había pagado cada cosa que se compro, la empresa volvió hacer mía, _Cullen C.O._ Soy dueño de cada ladrillo puesto ahí, así que nadie me dice que hacer con ella.

\- ¿Pero tu sueño el principal no quedo olvidado no es así?

-No, tú lo sabes, antes de cambiar había empezado a estudiar ya con una beca al completo, conserve la beca, y estudie las dos careras, ahora eh podido levantar la empresa al mayor por algunas de las ventas que eh hecho gracias a los inventos, nadie nunca se entero, en casa tengo la última planta eso sucedió después de que explote mi primer experimento, eso también me ayudo para poder juntar el dinero y que la empresa estuviera en mis manos, a ninguno de mis hermanos le ah importado, si bien comen de ella no ayudan para sostenerla, pero lo había prometido a mi abuelo y lo cumpliré hasta que me muera, esa fue la promesa…

-Vaya es realmente hermoso eso que hiciste, gracias por decirme Edward, ten por seguro que no le diré a nadie.

-Bueno de nada, y gracias, a demás sirvió porque no te pusiste nerviosa, ahora solo nos faltan algunas horas, descansa Bella estarás cansada con resaca y eso no será bueno – puf él tenia razón, pero esto había servido para comprenderlo y entenderlo mejor, agradecía que me contara parte de su historia…

-Gracias Edward.- y me avente tomándolo por sorpresa a darle un abrazo y un beso, no era malo simplemente escondía las cosas buenas que le pasaban como haberse graduado en la carrera que a él le apasionaba, y era perseguido y acosado por lo que le gustaba hacer, gracias a ese ingenio el tenia que esconderse, y no podía disfrutar de ello como tal, pero yo lo ayudaría, si porque a veces algunas decisiones tienen consecuencias, pero sin duda en mi vida en estos 24 cortos años el haber entrado a una iglesia y haber gritado ¡Yo me opongo! Frente a una boda de un desconocido, había sido la mejor de las peores decisiones que había tomado en mi vida, pero sobre todo haber dejado entra a Edward Cullen, sabía que era difícil, porque él era un extraño, pero simplemente sabia que ya no me podía separar de mi extraño porque aunque la idea sonara estúpida y para cualquiera fuera tonto, él, él se había convertido más que mi supuesto ' _novio'_ el era algo mas y con el tiempo lo descubriría, si descubriría el misterio de Edward Cullen, si yo también armaría mi propio prototipo de él…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que tal Bella empieza a sentir algo por Edward, puf ¿Quién quiere saber qué piensa Edward? Yo sí, y ¡Que creen! El siguiente capítulo es un… **redoble de tambores*** ¡Un POV EDWARD! ¡Espérenlo!...

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas,**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música: Flihter (Glee Cast Version)_

CAP. 4 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS… POV EDWARD…

-Enserio Edward lo siento, lo siento.

\- Bells ya te dije que fue un accidente, tranquila.

-No Edward, un accidente sería que me tropezara contigo y te pidiera disculpas, oh que olvidara darte algo, no sé, pero no eso que hice.

-Vamos Bells ya te dije que te perdonaba, y aceptaba tus disculpas déjalo…

-No, encontrare la forma de pagarlo, y enserio lo siento – suspire, con ella era imposible ya debería de estar acostumbrado, después de nuestra platica ella se quedo dormida haciendo así el viaje más tranquilo para ella, cuando íbamos aterrizar no quise despertarla para que no se pusiera nerviosa, así que empecé a ponerle su cinturón pero no fui muy cuidadoso así que se despertó y tuvo el efecto que dije ella toda nerviosa, se tranquilizo por un momento y cuando estaba en mi asiento sentí un dolor en mi brazo ella apretaba fuertemente hasta encajar sus uñas en mi, puede que después de un momento no lo sintiera y bueno digamos que estuve a punto de perderlo por falta de circulación, ella se había dado cuenta y bueno estaba muy apenada por eso, por más que le había dicho que la disculpaba ella se aferraba a querer encontrar una forma de disculparse, así era ella, hermosa y despistada, estas dos semanas con ella habían sido realmente especiales y seguían siendo, aunque a veces pensaba que yo le era indiferente, en otras así como cuando dormía sobre el asiento hoy y me llamaba en sueños, mis pensamientos cambiaban, por eso en este viaje trataría de acercarme a ella, si por que desde el momento en que la vi en la iglesia gritando mi mundo cambio, simplemente agradecía a Dios por eso, por mandarme ese verdadero ángel…

…..

….

…

..

.

-Lo siento señor Cullen pero ha si esta la reservación, solo tenemos una a nombre de usted, nada a nombre de la señorita Swan.

-¿Y otra habitación señorita? no importa.

-Lo siento mucho pero no tenemos habitaciones, están agotadas – esto era genial, ella me cortaría las pelotas por lo que iba hacer pero no había de otra.

-Ok, deme la llave de mi habitación, gracias.

\- ¿Listo? – solo asentí – bien vamos quiero darme un baño, en serio tenias razón en eso de que terminaría realmente cansada, tengo que arreglar las cosas en la oficina para que este.

-Hey Bells para eso tengo a Diane ella se encargara tu eres mi abogada, no mi secretaria tranquila.

-Es que si sale algo mal no me lo perdonaría Edward sé que esto es importante para ti, y…

-Hey tranquila, anda vamos a la habitación démonos un baño o podremos salir a la playa eso sería realmente relajante tenemos la primera junta mañana a las 11 am. Así que tranquila – ella suspiro y caminamos al elevador piso por piso subimos para encontrarnos en minutos en la suite, ella entro junto a mí, la verdad la veía nerviosa empecé haciéndole platica sobre todo y nada, sabía también que no podía retenerla por mucho, cuando le dijera algo malo pasaría.

-Edward, oye me encanta platicar pero en serio quiero descansar, ¿Puedes darme mi llave de habitación? – me mordí el labio y pase mis manos por mi pelo – ¿Qué pasa?

-Y ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí en una de las habitaciones? Ve hay unas excelentes vistas, y…

-¿Cullen qué pasa? – me voltee para servirme una copa, pero ella no era nada paciente – Cullen estoy esperando, ¿Qué pasa?

-Veras, no hay habitaciones disponibles y bueno esta es la única, y veras tendremos que compartirla, pues…

-¡QUE! ¿Qué estás diciendo Cullen? Explícate.

-Mira no se qué paso solo está la habitación que está a mi nombre, la tuya no aparece, y no hay mas habitaciones en el hotel, lo siento Bells yo…

-No te preocupes Edward, iré a ver a otros hoteles y veré que puedo conseguir, será mejor que me ponga en ello, ahora mismo nos veremos mañana temprano – antes de que ella pusiera caminar a la entrada me interpuse entre ella y la puerta, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros, no, no se iría…

-¡No! Bella puedes quedarte aquí, hay dos habitaciones una tu una yo…

-No quiero molestar Edward, no te preocupes encontrare una habitación en algún hotel y…

-¡No! Bells yo soy el que te molesta, te eh molestado por dos semanas y lo seguiré haciendo así que tranquila anda ve descansa ¿Te parece que vallamos a la playa en un rato? Aran una cena en ella es para los que vienen y hacen tratos y esas cosas, aunque tenemos nuestra cita con vulturis, aquí hay más personas que invierte y encuentran con sus socios.

-Ok, iré a descansar dime a qué hora debo de estar lista.

-Mmm a las 8 para no llegar tan temprano, ¿Te parece?

-Ok, nos vemos a esa hora y ¿Edward? Gracias – solo asentí, yo se las tenia que dar a ella, seguí tomando mi trago y fui a la que sería mi habitación a descansar enserio me sentía exhausto, solo esperaba que estos días fueran como los había planeado…

…

..

.

¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso había muerto y estaba en el cielo? Porque lo que veía era un ángel, realmente hermoso y puro.

-Estoy lista Ed. ¿Vamos?

-Te ves hermosa Bells, vamos seré la envidia hoy – ella vestía un vestido de gasa blanco que dejaba ver que debajo del traía un pequeño short con un top blancos, dejando demasiada piel al descubierto, con unas sandalias de tacón, ¿Cómo caminaría sin caerse? No lo sabía simplemente se veía hermosa, ella rio y bajamos por el elevador nunca había sentido esos celos hasta ahora, ahí iban dos chicos que no dejaban de mirarla lascivamente ¡Que no veían que venía acompañada! ¡Agh! Cuando salimos no fue mejor todos la miraban quería ponerla sobre mi hombro y encerrarla en el cuarto, pero no podía hacer eso, caminamos en silencio cuando sentí que ella se tomaba de mi brazo.

-Lo siento, creo qué debí de haber dejado estos zapatos.

-No te preocupes te ves hermosa, si quieres puedo cargarte.

-No, estoy bien pronto nos sentaremos, tranquilo – le sonreí y fuimos cerca de la alberca para que ella estuviera en la parte que había piso y no se hundiera en la arena o el pasto.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Una piña colada?

-Mmm si claro – camine hacia la mesa de bebidas para tomar una para mí y la piña colada de ella, no tarde mucho si escasos 5 minutos cuando ahí junto a ella el ser más despreciable, Marco Vulturis, estaba junto a ella, camine como león enjaulado, estaba muy junto de ella y le sonreía, no ella no podía sonreírle a ese tonto ¡No! sentía raro de verla con él… Celos si y muchos en este momento lo mataría si le tocaba un pelo, cuando llegue me hice notar y le entregue su bebida – oh muchas gracias Edward, estaba hablando con…

-Sí, el señor Marco y yo nos conocemos, no te preocupes, si me disculpas…

-Edward la señorita Swan y yo estamos hablando, no te molesta ¿Cierto?...

-No claro que no, entonces si me permiten iré a ver unas cosas, regreso disfruten la velada – no me divertía nada dejarla ahí pero no soportaba a Marco, camine hacia la playa no quería ser testigo de algo que no me gustaría, me senté en la arena ella tenia la oportunidad de ser feliz con cualquier persona, nosotros teníamos una _relación_ pero era una mentira, así que ella podía estar con quien quisiera pero no con Marcos, no ¡Él no! ¡Agh!... No sé qué tiempo estuve ahí sentado contemplando las olas, creo que lo que había planeado no funcionaría como yo quería simplemente este sería un viaje de negocios.

-¿Por qué estas enojado? No sé si es mi imaginación pero así lo noto ¿Hice algo que te molestara? – ¿En qué momento ella había llegado aquí?

-¿Eh? No, no, como crees.

-Es que te has ido, pensé que esta noche seria para los dos.- ¿Qué dijo?...

-¿Perdón? No entiendo.

-Edward a veces eres un poco lento – ella rió – dime porque te has ido así de la fiesta.

-No me fui por nada en especial, tenia que pensar sobre la junta de mañana es todo, me preocupaban algunas clausulas que están no muy claras, pero las eh leído y quedo arreglado, pero mejor dime tu ¿Por qué te has salido de la fiesta?

-Mmm no me cambies el tema, pero es que esta aburrida sin ti, no conozco a nadie – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mmm que mal lo siento creo que eh estado de mal anfitrión no es así.

-Pero puede mejorar.- en eso ella se inca y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, me quede pasmado esto era un sueño ¿Verdad? – ¿Edward estas bien? – no, no era un sueño era la puta realidad.

-S…si ¿Qué, que haces Bells?

\- ¿Qué te parece que hago?

-Estas encima de mí, y no sé porque…

-Porque quiero hacer esto – de pronto sus labios se estrellaron con los mios besándonos, ¡Sus labios estaban con los mios! Dios su textura, su sabor, era, era increíble mejor de lo que lo imagine, pero ella se separo antes de lo esperado, ¡Idiota no le respondiste el beso! – Mmm creo que me equivoque, lo sien…

-¡No! Digo no nada malo es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que – y de nuevo sus labios sobre los mios.

-Se que puedes hacerlo mejor Eddie – entonces lleve mis manos a su cadera respondiendo el beso, ella llevo sus manos a mi pelo jalándolo haciendo que olas de placer me recorrieran y terminaran directamente en mi muy despierto miembro ¡Dios! Tenia que parar si no ella pensaría que era un maldito pervertido, nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, pero aunque yo quería parar mi mente no quería, no tenia control ya que nuestras bocas se separaron, pero mis labios no dejaron su piel, fui bajando por su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta que un gemido salió de ella, ¡Mierda! – si a eso llamo yo un beso…

-¡Dios! Bells yo, mierda quiero besar todo tu cuerpo.

-Edward- gimió.

-Mmm….- dije y continúe besándola.

-Para- dijo. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Acaso dijo que parada? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Acaso no le gusto porque a mí me encanto. Se lo que dijo ella pero no hice caso seguí besándola en el cuello vi como ella cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio muy fuerte. Deje de besar su cuello y bese su boca provocando que ella se separada de mi tan rápido como pudo, fruncí el ceño nadie me había negado antes. Eso me está volviendo loco.

-¡Dije que pares! – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque esto no está bien – dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué no está bien? – pregunte. Ella no contesto entonces escuche un sollozo ¡Ella estaba Llorando! ¿Qué hice mal? Me quede como piedra no podía moverme. Ella lloraba cada vez más fuerte entonces la abrace y ella hizo algo que yo no esperaba que hiciera me devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo…lo siento-dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-Esto no debió suceder esto está muy mal yo no debí… lo siento tanto- dijo aun abrazándome.

-Shh ¿Por qué está mal? – Pregunte - No entiendo…

-Está mal porque tú eres mi jefe y tenemos un trato y… y esto no es parte de ese trato – Estaba enojado y aliviado, estaba enojado porque ella pensaba que todo era por ese trato de mierda ¿Qué es lo que realmente me pasa? Yo no puedo estar enamorado en tan poco tiempo, esto no estaba en las mierdas películas de amor nada era igual a esas películas nada. Y estaba aliviado porque significa que a ella le gusto lo que paso y por eso se dejó llevar. Ella era muy bonita y de un momento a otro llego a poner de patas arriba mi vida yo no me esperaba que alguien me salvara de esa bruja con la que me iba a casar yo ya me imaginaba mi vida y me la imaginaba como un infierno. La verdad que con todas las mujeres que he estado nunca había sentido una electricidad en mi cuerpo no sé cómo explicarlo pero es tan mágico.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella.

-¿Ha? – dije viéndola y luego me di cuenta que ya no estábamos abrazados.

-Te fuste por un momento – dijo- ¿Estás bien?

-Si – dije poniéndome de pie - ¿Vamos? – le di mi mano para que ella se levantara y con gusto la tomo y cuando ya estaba de pie la tome de la mano y después le puse mi mano en su cintura ella solo me sonrió. Entonces nos dirigimos al hotel.

-Edward no sé cómo no te pierdes en esta habitación es grandísima- dijo mirando hacia el techo - ¡Madre mía!

-¿Qué sucede? - dije corriendo hacia ella.

-Estoy mirando doble y ¡Ni siquiera estoy borracha! –dijo mirándome con horror ¿De qué está hablando? No has nada doble aquí ella miro fijamente arriba de mi hombro con la boca abierta – ¿Porque son tan idénticos? Se perecen tanto que….

-Son Gemelos – dije.

\- No es eso- dijo poniéndose el dedo en el labio- Es algo más complicado…

-Son Gemelos –Repetí….

-Uhu – dijo negando con la cabeza y yo la vi divertido - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Son gemelos!

-Si lo que dije.

-¿En qué momento entraron esos meseros a la habitación?

-Por qué yo los llame - Había pedido una botella de vino y nos mandaron a dos meseros idénticos que son gemelos ¿Solo por una botella de vino?

-Presumido…

-Lenta- cuando dije eso ella me saco la lengua como lo haría una niñita de 5 años yo solo negué con la cabeza- Necesitamos hablar.

-Mmm ¿De qué? – pregunto.

-¿Enserio no sabes? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ilumíname – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos ¿Enserio quería hablar de eso? O solo esta fingiendo que no sabe para no hablar de eso. No lo sé pero teníamos que hablar

-Deloquepasoalláhacerato – dije muy rápido.

-¿Ha? – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – No te entiendo no soy no soy un marciano para entenderte habla más despacio…. Suspire y dije:

-D-e L-o Q-u-e P-a-s-o a-l-l-á….

-Ya, ya entendí tampoco soy una tortuga ¿Cómo puedes jugar con un tema tan delicado como ese? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? – Dijo señalando mi cabeza- ¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso?

-¿Por qué paraste, si tu empezaste? – pregunte frustrado y pasándome la mano por mi cabello

-E…Es que…yo….

-¿Es que?

-Es que yo soy….

¿Qué tal el Cuarto capítulo para ustedes? jajaja ya saben se irá formulando a cada semana para ustedes, merecemos ¿RR? ¿Sí? bueno ya saben deje uno y más pronto de lo que creen tendrán su capítulo aquí… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas,**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

CAP. 5 VERDADES Y MENTIRAS…

La mirada que Edward le daba la tenia intimidada, ella solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta de que esto no era normal? El era mi jefe, yo una empleada, era un trato nada mas, ¡Nada más!

-Isabella estoy esperando, y no soy paciente…

-Es que Edward, yo soy tu empleada, eso es lo que soy ¿Cómo crees que se vería que el jefe ande con la empleada?

\- ¿Y lo que sentimos donde queda? Bella quería que este viaje fuera eso el poder pedirte una oportunidad para que esto que empezó como un juego se vuelva algo real.

-Pero es que… Edward no puedes sentir algo por mí en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Y tu si?

-Yo no estaba a punto de casarme, tu sí.

-Pero tu interrumpiste eso Bella ¿Qué es lo que realmente te detiene a que esto llegue a más?

-…..

-Bella ¿Es por nuestra diferencia de edades? Porque no creo que solo sea el trabajo – En realidad no era que fueran tan disparejos en las edades, el tenia 30 años y ella tenía 24 cuál era la diferencia 6 años, pero ¿No dicen que en el amor no hay edad?

-No Edward, es solo que tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo a qué? Bella habla claro ¡Por favor!

-A enamorarme, a eso si, no quiero terminar con el corazón roto, entiéndeme hace unas semanas pensabas que amabas a alguien totalmente diferente a mí, ¡Te ibas a casar! ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora estoy aquí, pensando en que tú te alejas con cada latido que mi corazón da, que tú no quieres salir lastimada, ¿Pero no es eso lo que estás haciendo al no darte esta oportunidad? Bella no te haría daño, quiero que entiendas eso cariño y yo no amaba a Tanya.

-Es difícil para mí Edward, ja' una chica que nunca tuvo nada y de una broma salga algo hermoso, no puedo simplemente no siento que lo merezca – Edward miro directamente a Bella, no entendía que es lo que ella quería decir, solo lo que él sentía, así que tomo a Bella de los hombros y la miro fijamente y sin ella esperarlo la beso, demostrando el amor en ese beso que él empezaba a sentir por ella, lento, dominante, explorando su boca, chocando sus lenguas y acariciando su espalda calmando sus protestas… Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, Edward sostuvo la mirada de Bella y pregunto, de esta respuesta dependía el seguir luchando.

\- ¿Dime si no sentiste en ese beso lo que se está formando en mi corazón? ¿Y si no ves en mis ojos lo que mi alma grita por ti? – Bella cayó y solamente volvió a besarlo, Edward tomo eso como un sí a sus preguntas y simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos para disfrutar del hermoso momento que ahora se presentaba ante ellos dos – solo quiero empezar a disfrutar de esto que se empieza a formar, no perder más tiempo Bella.

-Quiero lo mismo Edward, solo no quiero sufrir, no quiero que me dañes, ya eh sufrido mucho y quiero creer que merezco ser feliz.

-Y yo te daré esa felicidad princesa, lo único que pido es que confíes en mi, solo eso.

…

..

.

-Diane no puedes poner estos documentos aquí, ¡Isabella!

\- ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Necesito los papeles, dónde están las firmas, podemos reservar y…

-Edward los documentos están en la carpeta negra, son los de la empresa Vulturis, y los de la empresa segunda están en la carpeta roja, los de la tercera empresa están en la carpeta azul, yo misma los revise, así que no tienes porque gritar – Edward reviso los papeles, checo datos e hizo anotaciones, todo tenia que estar bien, algo mal y el maldito de Aro tendría de nuevo sus sucias manos en la empresa de su abuelo pero tampoco tenia que quedar como un puto cobarde en no aceptar la idea de Aro en entrar al negocio en Seattle.

-Bien Diane tráeme los archivos de un año atrás para checarlos junto a estos, necesito ver que tal están manejando.

-¿Un año? Esos son muchos, tardara mucho y…- el dio una mirada de me importa un rábano los quiero ¡Ya! Diane salió corriendo por ellos Edward nunca era así con los trabajadores, no entendía porque ahora actuaba diferente, pero sería mejor actuar rápido y con eficacia ahora más que nunca y ayudarlo en lo que sea que estuviera mal. Cuando la secretaria salió ellos quedaron solos, Bella revisaba muy minuciosamente cada documento para checar la integridad de él, no quería que el señor todo gruñón Cullen pusiera el grito en el cielo…

-Edward estos documentos están bien, los he checado dos veces cada uno, puedes ver la integridad y ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero un beso de mi hermosa novia, solo eso.

\- ¿Y por eso le gritas a Diane? Uf, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, ni tú en los tuyos.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque quien te dijo que tu y yo somos novios Edward.

-Mmm ¿Yo? No es así el que seamos novios.

-¿Cuándo me lo pediste? Oficialmente hablando.

-Mmm ¿Tengo que pedírtelo oficialmente? – ella asintió – Bien – En ese momento la secretaria entro cargada de libros y algunas cosas así, a pesar de que todas las estadísticas, cuentas y demás estaban en las computadoras pero también él las tenia en libreta cada estado de cuenta, su abuelo le había inculcado ese detalle y él nunca lo había cambiado, no porque por más que la empresa estuviera a su nombre que el luchara porque ella estuviera en pie, esta era y seguiría siendo de su abuelo, porque él había luchado por ella desde joven y nunca olvidaría eso.

…..

-Edward sabes que quiero iniciar una cede en Seattle, pero me es imposible entrar si no tengo socios ahí, nosotros ya hemos estado asociados así que pensé que podríamos estar de nuevo en el negocio, los dos ganábamos ciertamente.

-Ciertamente Aro, pero necesito ver tus planes, cuáles son tus ideales para con una empresa abierta ahí – él viejo socio, rió ante la astucia del joven chico.

-Eso es pensar mi buen amigo, mi hermano Caius te mostrara la presentación, es la idea principal para nosotros empezar ahí…- Bella miraba todo con ojo crítico sabía que era solo la abogada y que Edward podía solo tomar sus decisiones, pero nada le impedía ver de qué iba, la propuesta de los Vulturis era buena ellos era una importante editorial que tenia cedes en Volterra, Inglaterra, Bolivia, así que ella no entendía el porqué precisamente en Seattle…- ¿Y bien Edward? ¿Qué te ha parecido la idea?...

-Señores creo que esta idea no es de tomar así de fácil, mi jefe tiene que ver los lados buenos de esta idea así como los malos de ella, recuerden que esta junta aunque estaba programada fue de última hora, hemos visto la idea principal del proyecto y la comentaremos con nuestros asesores y equipo, por eso mismo les pido que reajustemos otra cita para poder dar el veredicto final…

-Lo siento, pero ¿Quién es usted señorita para decirme y meterse en esto?...

-Aro, ella es mi abogada y como tal exijo respeto para ella, ella está autorizada para dar y seguir mis órdenes, y bueno como ha dicho la señorita Swan tenemos que revisar y ver que la empresa este de acuerdo con la decisión de que Vulturis esté en ella, así que no creo que haya nada más que decir…

-Muy bien señor Cullen, mi jefe Aro estará en contacto con la señorita Swan para ver y dejar los detalles en concreto y ver cuál es la decisión final. ¿Le parece la idea bien?...

-Si señor Félix, un placer haber estado con ustedes…- Bella, Diane, y los demás empleados de esa cede salieron detrás del presidente Cullen, Aro quedo pasmado estaba furioso, ninguno de sus planes habían salido como él lo esperaba, pero de algo estaba seguro ese niño rico no echaría a perder sus planes, y una cosa era segura volvería a estar dentro de la compañía Cullen, no por nada una ocasión estuvo dentro no sería diferente esta. Seria todo o nada.

…

Los siguientes días después de la junta con los Vulturis, fueron de trabajo mañana, tarde y hasta altas horas de la noche, el plan que celosamente él había armado estaba en pause, ya que al llegar a la habitación Bella se despedía y se iba a su cuarto para descansar y al otro día estar en un día de trabajo normal, uno de los casos en donde Cullen debería de invertir estaba siendo saboteado, ya que las cuentas no eran las mismas a las que deberían de estar y en esto intervenía más Bella, como abogada que era pero hoy después de ya 4 días aquí el se desharía del trabajo y la invitaría a una noche romántica como toda chica sueña…

….

-Pero enserio Edward, hay trabajo y…

-Nada esta noche es para los dos, así que alístate y paso por ti a las 7…

-Si te das cuenta que estamos a unos metros ¿Verdad?...

-Es para hacerlo más emocionante, así que señorita Swan tenemos una cita…- y se despidieron con un beso, Bella se estaba acostumbrando a los besos furtivos de Edward, en cada oportunidad la tomaba de la cintura y le plantaba un beso, el decía que era su deber para conquistarla ya que no podía llamarla novia todavía, si definitivamente Edward Cullen estaba loco y la llevaría a la locura a ella también…

….

Se tomo su tiempo y dio un baño relajante de los últimos días, busco un atuendo adecuado, un vestido azul marino que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, unas sandalias plateadas abiertas sin tacón, no quería caer, maquillaje tenue desde siempre había admirado a las chicas como hacían para maquillarse, la madre de Alec una vez la ayudo y enseño a maquillarse para el baile de fin de curso pero después de eso nunca volvió a tomarse el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, más que en ocasiones como esta, alguna cena o comida importante y ahora enserio quería tener a alguien con quien derivar de estas cosas, termino por lo básico, delineador que hasta el sexto intento pudo quedarle las dos líneas iguales y derechas, sin que pareciera que las había hecho alguien que padece de la enfermedad del Parkinson, enchinado de pestañas, un poco de rubor que no lo necesitaba ella tenia el natural y brillo labial, para hacer mas gorditos sus labios, el pelo lo tenia suelto y caía en ondas sobre su espalda, un fleco de lado y lista, tomo su cartera las cosas importantes y salió a esperar a Edward a la sala, no esperaba tomarse enserio la broma de que el vendría a tocar a la puerta…

…

..

.

-Lo siento, enserio que pensé que era una broma…

-Bueno no dejas a un hombre ser un caballero…

-Lo siento, si quieres entro, tocas y hacemos valer tu momento ¿Te parece?...

-No nena, vamos es tarde…- salieron rumbo a la playa, desde el primer momento en el que ella vio ese mar intenso y azul como el cielo quiso meterse en el, perderse en su gran tamaño, pero el trabajo no los dejaba, Edward tomo en un momento su mano y ella no la retiro se sentía bien pertenecer a alguien, saber que eres parte de algo o alguien que te quiere que siente ese algo por ti, después de unos metros de caminar estaba a punto de preguntar si ya merito llegaban, cuando frente a ella la escena más hermosa se presento, una mesa para dos, en medio de la desierta playa con antorchas iluminando la entrada hacia la mesa y rosas, era tan romántico ¡Perfecto!...

-Bueno me has dicho que no te pedí formalmente que fueras mi novia, se que toda chica sueña con algo así, así que aquí estamos una cena romántica con un propósito…

-Yo, no sé qué decir…

-Bueno no digas nada… Todavía, Isabella Swan se que es poco el tiempo de conocernos y vaya que la forma en que nos conocimos no fue la más común para dos personas que ahora quieren algo en común, pero te quiero y este sentimiento que está naciendo o que ya nació dentro de mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir, quiere darse una oportunidad contigo, una de amar, por eso ¿Isabella quieres ser mi novia?...

\- Sí, sí, sí, claro que si…

-Te quiero Bells, no lo dudes y quiero que esto que estamos construyendo crezca…- se besaron con el amor que se tenían, Edward tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia la mesa, él quería que fuera intimo solamente exclusivo para los dos, por eso no había camareros, lo cual se arrepentía y mucho, pero no importaba la sonrisa de Bella pagaba todo, disfrutaron de la rica cena, de la hermosa velada, hablaron mas, se conocieron mas, y a mitad de la noche Bella hizo, aun con el enfado de Edward, hizo su sueño realidad, entrar a ese portentoso mar y disfrutar del agua fría y gratificante…- no es que sea aguafiestas pero te puede pasar algo malo y….

-No pasara nada, anda…- y fue así como el presidente de _Cullen C.O._ entro con su caro traje al mar, detrás de esa pequeña chica que con una sonrisa iluminaba su corazón, se divirtieron como locos adolecentes, Edward por su condición de nieto prodigo el que no podía fallar, el que era recto, no podía permitirse esos lujos no como sus hermanas o hermano y ella por la situación no podía hacerlo, ella tenia que estudiar para salir adelante y ser alguien quien enorgullecería, fue así que la velada paso con sonrisas, abrazos, besos y al final se quedaron dormidos en la enorme cama que ahí estabao, era un dosel con pequeñas cortinas de gasa que cubría los cuatro lados, simplemente perfecto…

…..

….

…

..

.

 _*De regreso a casa*_

Los días pasados habían sido geniales, la proposición, el comportamiento de él, todo, le encantaba por fin pensaba que podía ser feliz con lo que la vida le daba y en cierta forma pensaba que ella se lo merecía, siempre luchando ahora era tiempo de que la vida le diera algo, una de cal por las que ya iban de arena…

.

Edward seguía quedándose en su apartamento y era realmente divertido verlos interactuar como una verdadera pareja, dos semanas y desde el mismo día en que habían dormido en la playa juntos, no podían hacerlo separados, recuerda cuando la noche siguiente se despertó porque el insomnio no la dejaba, sentía que algo importante le faltaba…

 _*Desesperada pateo las cobijas y salió a la sala, era insoportable, el calor de la cuidad y ella con cambios de que no podía dormir era insoportable, estar en la sala la calmaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, un deseo que desconocía se despertó en ella al ver que en el sillón de pieza completa estaba Edward, encorvado debido a que su alta estatura le impedía acomodarse bien, pero eso no fue lo sorpresivo si no que el peli cobrizo solo traía los bóxers puestos, toda la demás piel quedaba expuesta y eso era malo para la salud mental de Bella, ya que al único chico semidesnudo que había visto era Alec, se acerco lentamente y quedo a la altura de su rostro, paso los dedos por él en una caricia fantasma, delineando cada detalle sin fallar en ninguno, pero fue que él despertó cuando ella sin tener dominio de sus actos llevo sus labios a los entre abiertos de él y respiro su aliento caliente, abrió los ojos quedando los dos enganchados, verde contra chocolate, pero lo que al contrario pensarían en separarse, él llevo sus manos a la nuca de ella y ella al pecho de él, rastrillando sus uñas en un momento el beso se torno demandante y la posición no era la más cómoda por lo cual con la fuerza de muchas libras y musculo, Edward tomo la pequeña cintura de Bella y la puso a horcajadas de él para estar más cómodos, el beso siguió hasta que sus pulmones lloraron por oxigeno, pero aun después no dejo su piel, fue bajando por su mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, las manos de él no se quedaron quietas, subieron por sus piernas, muslos, trasero , cadera, cintura, haciendo un camino sensual dejando a su paso un calor inexplicable hasta ir a quedar dentro de la playera de ella, y sentir como sus pezones se endurecían debajo de sus manos sin ninguna cárcel de por medio…. En ese momento Bella entendió que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y por ahora no estaba preparada…_

 _-Para, para…- en ese instante el paro todo movimiento…- yo lo siento, lo siento, pero no puedo no todavía, lo sient…_

 _-Hey tranquila nena no quiero que pienses que esto es lo único que quiero, quiero que nuestra relación sea a base de todo lo demás a parte de un acto físico que será cuando tu estés lista, no llores princesa…_

 _-Es que pensaras que soy una mojigata y eso, pero yo…_

 _-Hey no, no pienso nada de eso, me da gusto que me digas que me detenga cuando todavía no te sientes preparada para dar este paso conmigo, con nosotros en nuestra relación, si por ahora solo puedes darme esto…-señalo el que ella estuviera recostada sobre su pecho, a horcajadas sobre el…- soy muy feliz nena, te quiero Bella, duerme princesa que yo vigilare tus sueños…_

 _Así ella durmió desde ese momento en los brazos de ese amante que la comprendía mejor que nadie y nada cambio cuando regresaron, como en esta mañana…_

…..

-Es que es imposible que el agua se te haya secado ¡No lo puedo creer!...

-¡Hey! Mi especialidad son los inventos, las empresas, no la cocina lo siento…

-Ya me di cuenta, en fin, haber deja hago el desayuno si no a este paso comerás huevos quemados y te intoxicaras…

-Muchas gracias Bells por eso te quiero, iré a darme una ducha, y yo conduzco será mi pago por el desayuno…

-Muy gracioso, si así fuera todos los días conducirías pero en fin en 10 minutos estará el desayuno apúrate…- ella preparo huevos, tocino, pan tostado, jugo, café, fruta, cuando Edward bajo la mesa estaba ya puesta, Bella terminaba de poner todo, se sentaron a desayunar entre bromas y terminaron de igual forma, Edward lavo los platos utilizados mientras que ella se cambiaba, un pantalón negro ceñido, una blusa de mangas cortas color rosa pálido, un saco negro, zapatos bajos, un poco de maquillaje, una coleta alta y lista…

-Mmm, no sé si es que vas a trabajar o que…

-¿Por qué?...

-Te ves estupenda vestida así, con razón todos pasan con la abogada Swan, anda vamos…- así fue como salieron del pequeño departamento, el camino fue lleno de risas al ver como Bella cantaba a voz de grito _Work Bitch de Britney Spears_ los movimientos no ayudaban ya que él quería írsele enzima por dicha actuación…

…

-Es que no es nada lindo Edward, no merezco ese puesto….

-Claro que lo mereces, mira Jasper estará ausente por estos meses y tú tomaras el cargo, lo hiciste muy bien, ya es hora de que te acostumbres, tenemos más de una semana compartiendo el mismo piso, ¿Qué pasa en realidad Bella?...

-No pasa nada Edward, es solo que no luche por ese puesto es todo pero daré todo de mí para ser merecedora de él, así que deja de distraerme – él rió ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Yo abogada Swan? No te preocupes iré hasta la hora de la comida, solo te llamare si se presenta un caso antes…- salieron del elevador riendo, al doblar el pasillo ella se detuvo ahí afuera de la oficina de Edward estaba un gran arreglo de rosas roja y junto a él se encontraba Tanya, la ex prometida de Edward, se sintió realmente incomoda, se podía decir que ella fue la causante de la separación, ella se apresuro para irse a su nueva oficina no quería presenciar algo que no fuera de su incumbencia, Edward sintió el cambio del ambiente en la atmosfera, dejo que Bella se fuera hablaría con ella más tarde…- hola Tanya, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Lindas flores ¿De quién son?...

-Oh, me las han mandado aquí por error, cambiare nuestra dirección no te preocupes, ¿Pasamos?...

-Bien cuál es el contrato que decías…

-La señorita Steve se ven bien junto a ti, imagino que así nos veíamos tu y yo, ¿No es así?...

-¿La señorita Steve? ¿De quién hablas?...

-Isabella Steve, la tarjeta es lo que decía, ten…

-¿Por qué miras algo que no es de tu incumbencia?...

-Edward quería ahorrarte la pena de que te vieran como el otro, ¡Por dios! Ella está casada y está contigo, no cabe duda que solo quería un a costón con el presidente y tener un buen puesto, qué más da, Edward eres guapo no le sería difícil estar con alguien como tú y de paso conseguía su meta estar en la empresa mas prestigiada…

-Estas equivocada Tanya…

-Es increíble que después de ver esto no me creas, haya tu, te quise ahorrar una decepción, no importa solo piensa lo que te dije y lee la tarje a ver si así me crees…

-Mientes Tanya solo porque te…

-¿Por qué me dejaste? No Edward, me dolió pero no haría eso, verte con otra pero feliz, no soy así, nos vemos regreso cuando estés de humor…- cuando la rubia salió él abrió la tarjeta y leyó…

 _*Mil perdones amor, se que olvide la fecha importante para los dos, nuestro aniversario en verdad es importante para mí, solo espero que me entiendas, te amo linda, y en la noche no espera una noche loca solitos, te amo…_

 _P.D. Llámame este es mi numero nuevo, el otro sufrió un accidente, saludos en tu torre,.._

…

Me quede ahí parado ¿Cuánto tiempo? No sé, solo lo hice… tome mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje, esperaba con ansias no me contestaran, pero los deseos no se cumplen…

 _*Hola, si lo siento, ¿Cómo estás?...B._

Respuesta:

 _*Hola amor, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, por favor se que nuestro aniversario se me paso, no lo olvide, por favor di que me perdonas Bella, ¿Te gustaron las flores?..._

Y después de leer no respondí, mi mundo cayo, ella me pidió que no la engañara y ella lo hacía ¡Me engañaba! ¡Agh! Quería gritar necesitaba hacer algo ahora, pero no se quedaría así…. No señor…. Edward Cullen no quedaría como un estúpido….

O0o00oo0o000oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o0

Perdón es que tuve problemas con el internet y hasta hoy pude per estoy trabajando en los capítulos, por favor disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Besos.

¿Qué tal el cuarto capítulo? para ustedes, jajaja ya saben se irá formulando a cada semana para ustedes, merece comentarios ¿Sí? bueno ya saben deje uno y más pronto de lo que creen tendrán su capítulo aquí… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

-Música: Shakira – Sale el sol.-

-Señor, disculpe la abogaba Swan me ha comunicado que a las 7pm. Tiene la sesión con los de la cede Europea…- ¡Agh! No podía recibir ni hablar con nadie…

-Si lo sé, dile a la abogada Swan que la alcanzo en el restaurante, nos vemos…- salí sin esperar a que ella me dijera algo mas, tome el coche sin esperar a que Mike entrara, ahora mismo no estaba para esperar, necesitaba salir ¡Ya! Sacar esta rabia, y la mejor forma era correr, tome la autopista y corrí cuando llegue a las pistas el corredor que se encargaba de mantener el coche listo me miro extraño era raro que yo pasara entre semana, pero me importaba nada…- competencia…

-SÍ, se…- no escuche nada mas, el sabia que cuando decía eso era porque nos esperaba una gran competencia por delante y yo exigía lo mejor de sí, nada fácil, la adrenalina era lo mejor para mi, ahora mismo tenia mucha por la cual sacar y no me daría por vencido… Cuando tome el volante y fije mí vista en la carretera sus palabras vinieron a mí…

 _-No quiero ser dañada, quiero saber que lo merezco…_

Ella no quería ser engañada, ella quería ser querida ¡Y yo! ¡Maldición! Ella me engaño, ella de seguro se burlaba de mi por lo ingenuo que era al estar con ella mientras ella tenia a alguien, ¡Ah! Pise mas el acelerador como si así sus palabras quedaran hechas polvo, como si la velocidad pudiera dejarlas atrás, no quería pensar y simplemente me perdí en la velocidad que las pistas me presentaban en ese momento…

…

-Señor Cullen las aguas están frías, usted podría pescar algo y…

-No importa Harry estaré bien, sabes que no es la primera vez, solo mantén un ojo que no se aleje demasiado de mi…-escuche un suspiro de resignación…

-Está bien señor…

-Y dime Edward Harry, nos conocemos hace mucho…- vi como sonreía, él era el único aparte de mi familia que permitía que se preocupara, él y la señora Cope su esposa, mi abuelo me había dicho que él era el único en el que podía confiar y era cierto en los peores momentos en los que pude necesitar a un verdadero amigo, él estuvo ahí, días en los que pase en el mar porque simplemente estar en la ciudad no lo soportaba, él se quedaba sin preguntar, me daba mi espacio, hasta que posiblemente yo tomaba de mas y quería aventarme al mar, el acudía y yo le contaba todo por lo que estaba así, él simplemente me daba una taza de café de Cope y era como si todo tuviera solución, pero ahora ella no estaba, había ido a un viaje con su hermana enferma así que más vale entrar al mar desde ahora que después con copas, aunque no las necesitaba no esta vez…

 _*Hola amor, no quiero que estés enojada con migo, por favor se que nuestro aniversario se me paso, no lo olvide, por favor di que me perdonas, Bella, ¿Te gustaron las flores?..._

Las palabras del mensaje se repetían en mi mente, ni por más fría que estuviera el agua podían quedarse frías esas emociones, solo quería saber porque ella lo hacía ¿Qué ganaba con ello? ¿Por qué me pedía algo que ella misma ocasionaba? ¿La habrían lastimado antes? ¿Era por eso? ¡Agh!... salí del agua empapado, Harry me ofreció una toalla para secarme y no coger frio pero enserio que mi enojo tenia grandes cantidades porque no sentía nada, me quede sentado mientras Harry conducía de vuelta, sentía el picor de la brisa pero no me molestaba, simplemente todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza…

-Bueno niño años de conocerte ¿Me dirás que pasa? ¿O me tendrás matándome de un infarto por tus asombrosas artes en nado? – sonreí por sus palabras.

\- No le dirás a Cope ella me matara, claro que te diré, solo estaba esperando a ver aquioras preguntabas – él rió por mis palabras y me dio una taza más.

-Si mi Cope te hubiera ido a buscar al agua con un buen golpe…

-Mmm en fin, es una chica ella me pidió que no la lastimara, pero ella es la que me lastima a mi engañándome y no sé qué hacer, ella no sabe que lo se…

-Vaya esto es grave, me entere de lo que paso en la iglesia…

-Si es ella, pero tú sabes que no la engañe, lo hice porque no quería hacer algo de lo que no estaba seguro y ahora ella es la que me abre los ojos. Harry no se qué hacer…

-Muchacho inteligente pero tonto en el amor, ¿Le preguntaste a la chica que es lo que pasa? De frente quiero decir, no por intermediarios, ellos no son buenos…

-No, simplemente cuando lo supe salí no quería saber nada, solo sacar esto…

-Hay muchacho ahí estas mal, debes de poner las cosas de frente, que pasa con ella, pondré en marcha tienes que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes…- y con eso regreso para manejar hasta la costa, cuando llegamos simplemente tome el coche y maneje como un loco, cuando llegue al pequeño departamento escuche risas era ella en su habitación pero no estaba sola, había alguien…

- _Eso se te vera putamente sexy amor, ya quiero vértelo puesto…_

 _\- ¿Crees que si? ¿No es muy corto?..._

 _-No claro que no, irás con un hombre así que no importa, anda póntelo…-_ no quise escuchar nada más, esperaría a terminar el contrato si los del clan marroquí no se ponían en contacto regresaría al proyecto y lo sacaría al mejor postor, así podría volver a mi hogar, tome la botella ahora si necesitaba un trago, ¿Cuánto tome? No lo sé, solo sé qué me quede como un estúpido en mi cama con la ropa que traía, con los restos del agua de mar y borracho como estúpido, si porque eso era…

….

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así? Edward…- escuche que ella me llamo, pero no hice caso, no tendría por qué responder, sentí algo frio sobre mi frente y rosando mi cara, era un trapo o algo con agua ¿Qué hacia?...

-Mmm, ¿Qué haces Isabella?...

-Edward ¡Dios! Me preocupaste ayer y luego estas así ¿Qué paso? No llegaste a la comida….

-No tenia ganas, eso es todo ahora si puedes salir quiero bañarme y alistarme…

-¿Eh? Si como digas, preparare el desayuno…- no conteste me levante a bañar, nunca se acuesten después de haber estado en agua de mar o salada, puf tendría rozaduras donde no debía…. Cuando salí el desayuno como siempre estaba preparado, pero la verdad no quería verla ni tomar nada, quería salir cuanto antes, menos favores que deberle…- está listo el desayuno supongo que te hará bien tomarlo con la cruda que tuviste, y…

-No gracias, me iré antes, necesito llegar a checar unos informes y ver los estado de cuenta para la valoración del edificio y la participación de los vulturis…

-¿Si? Edward eso lo hicimos ayer, cuando regrese de la cena Jasper me ayudo para que estuviera todo listo, por lo que se no hay pendientes…

-¡Pues yo si los tengo! ¡No sabes cómo manejar una empresa, así que no me digas que hacer!...

-Oh lo siento señor Cullen, se que tiene una agenda muy ocupada pero si me hace el favor de responder algo antes de que se vaya, ¿Qué mierda te pasa desde ayer estas mal? ¿Qué hice para que actúes así?...

-No es nada, me tengo que ir…

-No, no te vas, me respondes que pasa y te puedes ir…

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿En verdad quieres saber porque me comporto así?...-ella asintió…- bueno ayer cuando salimos del elevador en el escritorio estaba un arreglo floral y Tanya estaba junto a él ¿Lo recuerdas?...- ella asintió…- bueno ella dijo que era suyo se lo había mandado ahí…

-¿Por eso estas así? ¿Por qué a Tanya le mandan arreglos, porque te ah dejado pasar? Vaya eso es perfecto, ahora entiendo…

-No es por eso, ella dijo que era de ella para ahorrarme a mí la vergüenza que pasaría si decía de quien era, el arreglo llego ahí arriba con un solo apellido en la parte de afuera de la tarjeta mi secretaria no conocía para quien era, Tanya lo abrió y ahí adentro decía que era para ti…

\- ¿Para mí? No entiendo…

-En la tarjeta decía que era para _Isabella Steve con amor_ … Vaya Isabella nunca pensé que tú tuvieras otro apellido, o más bien que estuvieras ¡Casada! ¡Maldición Isabella me pediste que no te hiciera daño y tú me lo hiciste! Me dijiste que querías ese amor, que lo merecías pero ¿Sabes algo? Es algo tan raro que justamente tú te metieras a interrumpir en la iglesia donde tu próximo jefe se casaba, puede ser que no quisiera casarme pero no te fue tan difícil ya que te ayudaba a escalar hasta el primer puesto en la presidencia no era tan difícil acostarse con el jefe y ser…- mi hermano siempre me dijo que como hacía para huir de los golpes de mis hermanas ya que parecían en verdad dolorosos, nunca le creí que él dijera la verdad pero ahora lo comprobaba, Bella me había dado con todas sus fuerzas una cachetada que casi había caído al piso…

-¡NUNCA! ¡Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡¿Oíste?! Porque nunca hice ni haría algo así, ¿Qué escale el puesto? Perdón pero tú fuiste el que me puso ahí, yo llegue a mi puesto, el que me gane en la entrevista por mis cualidades, ¡No por acostarme con el jefe y eso lo sabes! Zafrina ya me había dado un área pero tú me llevaste al estúpido viaje y exigiste que me quedara ahí en ese piso, lo del apellido ¿No se te ocurrió preguntarme a mí? Llevas casi un mes aquí o más, ¿Has visto a algún hombre entrar aquí con facha de ser algo más que un amigo?...

-Sí. Tu amigo Alec…

\- ¿Es enserio Edward? ¡Alec es gay! ¡Por dios! ¡Gay!...

\- Pero eso no explica las flores y el apellido…

-Sí, no lo explica y no debería explicártelo por cómo me has hecho sentir, como una mierda pero lo hare, solo para que te quede claro quién soy…. Yo no tengo padres soy huérfana, desde cómo lo años conozco a Alec desde los 4 estuve en una casa hogar, cuando teni como te dije lo conocí, me escape del orfanato no entendía porque mis padres no iban por mí, lloraba mucho así que decidí salir a buscarlos pero no conocía nada afuera, un niño jugaba en una calle y lo seguí hasta su patio trasero el cuándo me vio me pregunto que donde vivía y le dije, el me ayudo y me dio de comer, jugamos un rato hasta que te hizo tarde, su madre trabajaba cuando ella llego se asusto porque podrían haberme estado buscando así que me llevo con las madres, ellas tenían muchos chicos así que no se dieron cuenta de que faltaba yo, días después Alec tocaba la puerta del orfanato y me llevaba galletas, así fue por algunas semanas hasta que su mamá decidió algo, yo era muy lista pidió un permiso para que yo fuera a la misma escuela que Alec a pesar de que él era 3 años mayor que yo, nos llevábamos bien, así fue entre al colegio de él en el su madre era mi tutora, así que me dio su apellido nosotros nos volvimos muy unidos, un día creamos una tonta broma él sabía que no le gustaban las mujeres pero no podía decirle a su mamá, me llamo señora Steve su madre pregunto y él le dijo que yo era su novia, y desde entonces a dónde íbamos o más bien la forma de él en llamarme era Sra. Steve…

-¿Pero porque no te adopto? ¿Por qué no obtuvo tu custodia completa? No entiendo…

-No me adopto porque ella no tenia los recursos necesarios para dos niños, a demás me conformaba con poder salir a diario e ir al escuela estudiar con mi amigo, mi hermano, a demás la madre de Alec ella se porto como una para mi, fue bueno, después de un tiempo bueno ella se dio cuenta que nosotros éramos más amigos que novios, Alec le dijo que quería estudiar y después pensar en el amor y así se quedo pero nuestra pequeña gran broma, el me llamaba Sra. Steve cuando me enojaba con él, el viernes pasado cumplimos 17 años de conocernos de cuando yo me escape de la casa hogar y bueno nunca hemos olvidado un año, el tuvo una cita con alguna conquista y bueno lo olvido por eso me mando las flores y eso…

-Bella yo… lo siento no quería….

-Sí, no querías, pero lo terminaste haciendo, solo te voy a pedir que te vayas, me dejes sola en este momento no quiero verte…

-Bella por favor lo siento no quería, enserio es que pensé que tu, yo…

-No Edward lo pensaste, lo meditaste y le creíste a Tanya ¿Por qué ella fue la que te dijo esto o me equivoco?...- simplemente negué, ¿Qué más podía decir? Me sentía como una maldita mierda, la había juzgado de la peor manera…- como lo imagine, por favor vete, necesito estar sola, una gran novedad ¿NO? Sola…

-Bella por favor necesito hablar contigo explicarte, que me escuches…

-Deja de empezar con Bella por favor, porque no sirve y solo llámame Isabella o abogada Swan, mis amigos me llaman Bella, ellos se ganaron ese derecho tu lo perdiste en el momento en que creíste que era una trepadora que buscaba tu dinero o un puesto mejor en tu empresa, por favor vete…

-Lo siento Bella, espero que me perdones y me des una oportunidad para que vuelvas a confiar en mí…-salí de la sala y me quede parado detrás de la puerta de entrada, enseguida escuche como un sollozo salía de adentro, me sentía una mierda por haberla hecho sentir como lo hice, mi pequeña ella simplemente todo lo que ella me había dicho. Todo lo que había pasado ella esa soledad tan pequeña y pasar por todo, yo tuve una familia que me a poyo siempre, que respetaron mis decisiones, todo y ella ateniéndose a la madre de alguien más, esperando, siendo observadora de un amor maternal que a ella le faltaba, que no tenia, por consecuencias desconocidas….

….

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Edward pasa algo?...

-No ¿Por qué debería? Alice solo eh venido a visitar a mi querida hermana…

-Aja si, y yo me chupo el dedo, Edward te conozco ¿Qué pasa cariño? Ah ya se, al fin te diste cuenta de que tu querida novia es una trepadora….

-Alice por favor no hables así de ella, Bella no es nada de lo que tú y los demás creen, si le dieran una oportunidad…

-Edward, si tú la hubieras presentado adecuadamente a la familia, casi tres meses desde que se cancelo la boda y ella nunca a pareció frente a nosotros, la conozco porque trabajo en la empresa, soy la única, sabes que a Victoria y Emmett no les importa nada mas, pero ella es tan callada y reservada, ¿Qué quieres que piense?...

-No se Alice, solo no la trates así, es verdad que hice eso y mas pero…

-¿Qué significa 'más' Edward?...- empecé a contarle a Alice todo lo que había pasado en la oficina, en casa, todo ella me escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada, aunque yo sabía que se moría por hacerlo, cuando termine me quede mirándola ella suspiro y entonces me prepare 1…2…3…- ¿Es que tu eres idiota? Edward claro que no te perdonaría, aunque no creo que Tanya haya hecho eso con mala intención, a lo mejor un mal entendido de parte de todos que tu llevaste a más, y pobre con lo que me contaste de su situación, es lamentable, deberías mandarle un regalo, flores, lo que sea….

-Sí creo que eso es justo lo que hare, espero que ella me perdone, pero cambiando de tema tu ¿Cómo estás?...

-Muy bien, tengo algo que decirte, es sobre la prueba que me hice…

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo salió?...

-Bien…

-¿Bien? Alice que significa bien…

-Ah pues si bien, Edward pronto tendrás un hermoso bebe que te dirá tío Eddie…

-¿Qué? Oh Alice eso es genial muchas felicidades, podemos hacer algo para celebrar, una cena….

-No, Edward no quiero decirle a nadie de esto todavía, quiero pasar los primeros tres meses para poder decir que el peligro paso, Edward no quiero ilusionarme y que algo pase, por favor sabes que siempre te eh contado todo, así que por eso quiero que me guardes el secreto por favor…

-Oh enana sabes que lo hare, y sabes que nada pasara, a demás no te preocupes le diré a Jasper que se tome los días o semanas que falten para esa fecha para que este contigo y te cuide…-vi que Alice iba a protestar pero hable antes…- no acepto un no, es para que estés mejor y más apapachada…

-Gracias Edward te quiero mucho hermano, eh bueno te parece que vallamos poniendo la mesa Jasper no tarda en llegar y así te quedas a comer con nosotros…

-Si claro…- acepte sin ningún problema, a demás de aquí ¿A dónde iría? A ningún lugar, Alice empezó su diálogo de cómo quería decorar la habitación y empezaría a ver nombres y demás, cuando Jasper llego nos sentamos a tomar algunas copas y así se nos fue el tiempo, la verdad es que después de una botella de vino, una de tequila, estaba más que pasado de copas, y así no podría manejar, por eso Alice se ofreció a dejarme la habitación que siempre ocupaba, en cada casa de nosotros teníamos una habitación para hermanos y huéspedes, la verdad que me acosté con todo y ropa fue un milagro quitarme los zapatos, cuando por fin caí en un sueño profundo….

…..

….

…

..

.

Cuando desperté me dolía todo, sentía que un camión me había pasado encima, me pare para meterme en la ducha, Alice siempre tenia ropa mía ya que ella era más que ordenada y si se trataba de ir al centro comercial mejor, tome todo y me aliste para bajar con ella pero antes de que pudiera salir mi celular sonó, enserio que esperaba que fuera Bella pero no, era Jacob…

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa Jacob?...

-Edward estoy en tu oficina, no recuerdas la junta que teníamos pendiente, era para hoy….

\- ¡Mierda! Lo olvide, mira dile a mi secretaria que te pase con la abogada…Swan ella te atenderá tendrá los papeles ella, y tiene libre disposición para tomar cualquier decisión, yo te veré en la siguiente junta para que vea si tienes algunas dudas…

-Ok Cullen, pero esta me la pagas eh…

-Ok, ok Black bueno nos vemos después…-colgué después de escuchar su respuesta, podría haber ido y tomar la junta pero enserio que no tenia muchas ganas y mi mente no estaba aquí…

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal descansaste? Jasper está algo mal creo que no es por lo que tomo si no esta pequeña – ella rió.

-Asi que será niña que bueno que me lo dices, para ir comprando cosas rosa – sonreí.

-Sigue de gracioso ¿Café?...- solo asentí…- bien y ¿Qué harás para arreglar el asunto que tienes en casa?...

-No lo sé Alice enserio que no lo sé, solo iré a la empresa y espero con el alma que ella no renuncie…

-Si enserio espero eso si no estás jodido…

-Gracias por tu ayuda hermanita…

-Cuando quieras..

…

Llegue cerca de las 12 a la oficina mi secretaria no estaba, estaría en su hora de comida, tome asiento para poder checar los papeles que quedaban pendientes pero sabía que tenia que ir con Bella… si Bella aunque sea en mi cabeza la llamaría así… tome una carpeta para poder ir pero cuando abrí la puerta no me esperaba eso, un puño cayó sobre mi mandíbula haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos ¡Pero qué mierda!...

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o

Oh si, ¿Cómo ven a Edward? Pobre Bella ella sufrió mucho, y Edward no ayuda pero esperemos que se reconcilien, porque si no, bueno aquí habrá algo malo, jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chic s esperamos sus hermosos RR, hasta el próximo capítulo…

Bueno saben ando malita y hace mucho calor por lo cual la computadora no es mi muy buena compañera por estos momentos. Aparte se me ha descompuesto una tecla del teclado y bueno ando como puedo. Besos.

Locura realizada….

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música: Katy Perry – Rise._

CAP. 7 BUSCANDO UNA SOLUCIÓN… POV BELLA…

Si dijera la verdad de cómo me la estaba pasando seria una verdadera platica de puros sollozos y lagrimas, cuando Edward había salido por la puerta me derrumbe enseguida porque no podía más ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede ahí tirada? No lo sé, solo sé que era de noche y Alec había llegado para hacerme compañía, cuando me vio así dio el grito al cielo porque pensó que era por él, pero no había sido así…

-Nena te juro que le romperé la bonita cara que tiene, por hacerte sufrir…

-Alec, yo sabía que esto podía pasar, ¡Por Dios! Él simplemente me acepto en su vida, empezamos una relación de mentiras y luego una de verdad, lo peor de todo es que me enamore como una estúpida, él simplemente no confía en mí pensó o piensa que yo quería escalar para tener un buen puesto…

-Oh mierda es que él es un idiota, lo matare cuando lo vea – solo reí de lo que Alec decía, él era así de protector conmigo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? más que reírme con él, Alec se quedo a dormir en el departamento, estaba segura que él no regresaría y yo tenía que ir a trabajar para cumplir un contrato, no podía fallar en mi vida laboral, mi vida personal era muy aparte…

-¿Estás segura de ir?...

-Sí, no puedo fallar a mi palabra anda, Maggie no me enseño a ser irresponsable…

-Como digas pero tendré mi celular prendido por si quieres que vaya – solo asentí, cuando llegue simplemente me fui a mi área, tenia que trabajar y olvidarme de él, no sin antes preguntar si ya había llegado… no, no había llegado cobarde…

…

..

.

 _POV EDWARD_

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres tú?...

-¿Yo? Tu peor pesadilla…

-No entiendo y si no me dices llamare a seguridad…

-¿Si? a bueno pues antes te moleré a golpes por haber lastimado a mi amiga – escuche bien ¿Su amiga? ¿Bella? este era Alec – eres un gilipollas por hacerle eso, por meterte en su vida por lo que una rubia oxigenada te decía, créeme que has perdido al mayor tesoro que en tu vida tendrás…

-Oye nunca quise hacerle daño pero así sucedieron las cosas no tengo…

-¿No tienes culpa? Vete a la mierda, la tienes y por eso ella sufre, si mi amiga ese ser dulce enamorada de un pendejo como tú, un mero desperdicio pero yo me encargare de que ella no te dé ni los buenos días y cuando su contrato caduque se ira y perderás todo contacto con ella, ¿Me escuchas? Y pobre de ti con andar tras de ella, porque seré gay pero ya probaste mi puño – vi como salía y cerraba la puerta ¡Maldición! Me dolía, me pare rápidamente cuando escuche la alegría en su voz y le hablaba a ese idiota, él le decía que se equivoco de puerta, que la venia a buscar para ir a comer, me alegre cuando oí su negativa pero lo alentó a mas tarde a una cena, de mi dependería que esa cena no se llevara a cavo, si oh si….

…

-Señor Cullen no podemos hacer la inversión sin siquiera checar todos los proyectos a mi vista puedo decir que ellos tratan de meter algún proyecto mas pero le están dando largas, usted firma y ellos disponen, mejor espere a que ellos den todos los proyectos y movimientos que harán y podremos firmar…

-Edward, Bella tiene razón no podemos firmar a ciegas, Bella comunícate con los Vulturis y diles nuestra decisión….

-Jasper no podemos simplemente decir eso y desconfiar.

-Edward si quieres seguir adelante esta bien pero no pondré mi firma en algo a si, existen lagunas que no me agradan…

-¿Y usted Bella, firmara?

-Soy Swan, no señor no firmare tampoco, como dice Jasper hay lagunas que no sabemos con qué llenaran así que lo siento pero no…

-¡Mierda! Ok, ok habla a las oficinas Bella informa lo decidido, si te ponen alguna traba pásame la llamada….

-Haz la llamada desde aquí Bella será mejor por cualquier problema, yo me retiro tengo que regresar, son pocas horas las que estaré aquí…

-Como veas conveniente Jasper dile a Alice que no se preocupe…

-Sabes que no se queda quieta, ella está trabajando desde casa, le manda los informes y todo a Laurent desde ahí, en fin nos vemos Bella – vi como Jasper salía y Bella lo despedía y a mí ni la mirada me dirigía pero cambiaria...

-La llamada está en curso iré a tomar algunos papeles que….

-No te puedes ir Bella, tienes que quedarte a demás te dije que llamaras tu, si hay algún problema me pasas….

-Swan, mi nombre por el que quiero que me llames es Swan o Isabella, no Bella, te dije que no te ganaste ese derecho – la mire mal pero sin retroceder a seguir llamándola Bella, la llamada con ellos no tuvo ningún percance y era excitante ver como ella daba algunas órdenes o se desenvolvía en este ámbito, salió después de la llamada y de que yo firmara algunos papeles, si parecía que sería un tiempo largo….

…

..

.

 _2 semanas después. POV NARRADOR._

Los días siguientes para Bella tanto como para Edward fueron un delirio ¿Por qué? Porque la ex pareja siempre estaban en juntas y cosas que la empresa hacía referencia a la participación de los dos, Bella actuaba profesionalmente pero Edward era otra cosa, Bella se tenia que morder la lengua para no decirle unas cuantas groserías por llamarla en público Bella en ves de Isabella o Swan, simplemente lo ignoraba hasta que él accedía pero se veía mal no haciendo caso como niña berrinchuda…. Y hoy no sería diferente, al menos Bella se distraía cuando Jacob llegaba con sus dos metros de altura y su buen humor…

.

-¡Hey Bells! Tienes cara de amargada ¿Mi buen amigo te hizo enojar de nuevo?...

-Ni que lo digas pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Jacob conocía la historia de principio a fin de todo lo que había pasado por eso la trataba con esa familiaridad…

-Ya sabes los papeles para la firma, mi abogado Sam no pudo venir ha estado de licencia, su esposa Emily está embarazada, es su segundo hijo pero el primero murió a los 3 meses de gestación y bueno quiere estar con ella esos primeros meses de nuevo, así que me tendrás por aquí de nuevo – termino de decir con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

-Ok, que bueno que lo dices para estar preparada…

-Si, bueno por cierto ten – le entrego un sobre blanco de lo que parecía ser un papel lgo caro pero hermoso.

-¿Qué es esto?...

-Una invitación a mi boda quiero que vengas y bueno esta es para tu jefe, puedes venir con quien quieras eres mi amiga así que estas invitada…. Es en dos meses y medio – se apresuro a decir.

-Vaya gracias Jake es una gran invitación y felicidades por la boda, estaré ahí o por lo menos te mandare m regalo…

-Lo siento pero no, quiero que vayas si me mandas un regalo lo regresare porque me importa tu presencia Bells – Jake lo decía con cariño, uno que había nacido desde el corazón de quien tenia dos hermanas lejos, y a lo mejor no asistirían a su gran día pero lo que no sabían era que quien escuchaba tras la puerta no lo veía así, y eso era un mal paso y pensamiento ante este duro momento que pasaban…

.

Los días siguientes a el día en que Jake invito Bella a su boda fueron igual que los anteriores, ya que entre juntas y mas juntas casos nuevos y solicitudes casi los dos ex tortolitos no podían hablar tanto de ellos, pero una cosa era segura Bella encontraría cada mañana una rosa roja en su escritorio con algún lindo poema, frase o lo que fuera que hacía que su corazón se ablandara un poquito más pero en especial este día no había habido una rosa en su lugar, ni los días siguientes a este, Bella pensó que era porque ella se seguía mostrando dura con Edward pero su orgullo no le hizo que le hablara más de lo necesario, las juntas con Jake no siguieron porque habían firmado pero algún que otro café fuera o comida si podían disfrutar como amigos, Jacob se mostraba más nervioso cada ves que pensaba en lo cerca que estaba el gran día y Bella no ayudaba a recordárselo y burlarse de él…

…

..

.

-Hey que tenemos aquí.

 _El señor Jacob Black y su prometida Leah Clewather_

 _Tienen el honor de invitar a la señorita_

 _Isabella Swan (y acompañantes)_

 _A la ceremonia que será con motivo de nuestra boda_

 _El día 25 de octubre del año en curso…_

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Estas invitada a una boda y no nos invitaste?...

-¿Qué? ¿Boda? – miro la invitación que su amiga tenía en la mano la cual Jacob le había dado y ella ni siquiera había abierto – Ah esa boda, es de un amigo Jake el socio de Cullen, es mañana de todos modos no pensaba ir….

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero porque no vas a ir?...

-Jes no quiero ir, Edward también está invitado, para que topármelo más de lo debido a demás, no compre un regalo ni modo…

-No señor, usted me acompaña ahora mismo al centro comercial iremos mañana a esa boda sea lo que sea que hagamos – no discutió más sabia que ellas querían ir por una sola razón y aunque Bella podía detenerlas, no quería luchar con ellas, ese mismo motivo la llevo a tener el corazón destrozado y conocer a Edward tonto Cullen y no lo haría de nuevo. Tomo sus auriculares, un libro y a la cama mañana lucharía con dos terremotos en su pequeño departamento….

…

..

.

-Chicas se lo que quieren hacer, no creo que sea buena idea…

-Bella enserio, no haremos nada anda vamos siéntate antes de que te peñizque – hizo lo que le dijo Jessica, ella podía ponerse loca en esto, no prestaba atención a nada más, simplemente ella quería irse y rogaba porque Edward no apareciera pero eso no fue posible el pequeño grupo de fotógrafos de chismes empezó a trabajar contra alguien, Jessica trataba de ver a quien fotografiaban pues si era tanto alboroto era alguien importante – vaya mira nada mas Edward Cullen a tu servicio, Bella él acaba de llegar y no creo que te guste saber cómo es que viene…

-Jess habla ya desde aquí no puedo ver y Bella si no quieres ver quítate – Rosalie y Jessica empezaron a chismosear y la verdad es que si se despistaban mas ella saldría sin que la vieran – vaya cabrón de mierda, Bella ese idiota vino y mira nada mas con quien – Bella puso más atención y miro cuando él pasaba por el pasillo para colocarse hasta delante. Del brazo del hombre que amaba iba la güera oxigenada Tanya, en ese momento un ruido en alto sonó, ella se sorprendió que nadie se diera cuenta del ruido pero entonces entendió y se dio cuenta de donde venia, el ruido era desde adentro de ella misma, su corazón se había caído en pequeños pedazos y sabia que sería difícil de pegar, con razón nadie había oído el ruido, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, cerca de tres meses le llevo a él olvidarla con la que se iba a casar exactamente hace casi 4 meses, ella simplemente había sido un error, alguien que interrumpió algo que tenia que pasar, ahora él se mostraba con su ex prometida ahora nueva prometida – Bella si quieres nos vamos y…

-No, espérenme aquí enseguida regreso – Bella no escucho nada de lo que decían sus amigas, camino por detrás de la iglesia y entro en el pequeño cuartito que había para la novia pensando en que Jake estuviera ahí, entro sin duda esto pasaría a la historia y no era realmente un juego…

…

..

.

-Bella ¿Qué hiciste? Enserio me preocupa, no pudiste matar al idiota porque está ahí sentado con la tonta rubia, eso me lleva a… ningún lado Bella…

-Chicas salí para tomar una decisión, hace mucho no jugamos ¿Qué les parece por los viejos tiempos?...

-¡Oh mierda nena! ¿Es enserio? Con tu amigo aquí, si claro que si…

-Bella ¿Enserio lo harás?...

-¿Te estás rajando Halle? Stanley y yo podemos solas…

-¡Mierda nena! Claro que no, Rosalie Halle no se rinde ¿Aquioras lo haremos?...

-Antes de los votos, prepárense – una ves alguien dijo que la ira de un hombre es inalcanzable pero nunca pensó en que la ira de una mujer celosa, dolida y enojada es aun peor que un hombre, así es como estaba Isabella Swan si el idiota de Cullen quería jugar ella le enseñaría a jugar, No todo es un juego mi querido Cullen…

….

La marcha nupcial empezó y Bella y las chicas se prepararon escuchando atentas a el padre…

-Bueno queridos hermanos ahora escucharemos a los novios decir sus votos frente a todos ustedes, les pido de favor que guardemos silencio ante esta muestra de amor entre estas dos personas…

-Ahora chicas – ella les susurró, ellas se pararon una en un extremo de una de las bancas que estaban ahí y la otra en el otro mientras Bella se posicionaba en medio, cuando la novia empezó hablar ella espero hasta terminar de contar 30 segundos y entonces sus tacones resonaron por toda la iglesia y su voz se escucho alta y clara.

-¡Yo Me Opongo! – grito fuerte y claro, haciendo que todos los familiares, amigos y demás voltearon ante esa vos desconocida, la novia volteo hacia Bella y su cara mostraba dolor, la de Jake impresión y la audiencia muchas más impresiones distintas…

-Señorita todavía no llegamos a esa parte…

-Lo siento padre pero no permitiré que ella se robe lo que es mío y no esperare a más de esta farsa, si todos quieren creerla está bien, pero Jacob creo que es hora de que todos sepan lo que nos une – en ese momento Rosalie que tenia checado el asiento donde Edward se encontraba vio como este se paraba y empezaba a caminar por detrás para ir hacia Bella, entonces entendió lo que su amiga hacia y eso era poner celoso a Edward, esto le gustaba cada ves más…

-Jacob acepta que te has estado viendo con mi amiga, no seas cobarde y tu – señalo a la novia – es hora de que te des cuenta de que aquí no se celebrara una boda – en voz muy baja Bella le pregunto a Rosalie que ¿Qué pasaba? Ella de igual forma respondió lo que había visto de Edward…

-Jacob amor ¿Qué pasa aquí?...

-Nada amor, arreglare esto en un minuto….

-No te atrevas a decir que no pasa nada Jacob Black, tú y yo sabemos que si – en ese momento Jacob la tomó del brazo sacándola de la iglesia pero no iban solos detrás de ellos iba alguien a quién le importaba mucho este problemita –Jacob ¿Por qué haces esto? No puedes…

-Isabella no entiendo esto, ¿Por qué ahora? Te dije, te dije que no era segur…

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí? Explícame ¿Por qué te apareces en la boda de mi mejor amigo como lo hiciste con migo? ¿Es que acaso este es tu juego? – Edward volvió a sentir el poder de la pequeña Isabella Swan, con una cachetada…

-Eres un idiota, no soy nada tuyo más que una empleada así que ahórrate tus platicas, porque que yo sepa a las 5 se acaba mi trabajo y los sábados y domingos no trabajo, Jake enserio necesit…. – sus palabras fueron cortadas con un grito cuando sintió como era cargada por Edward – ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? ¡Edward bájame! ¡Ah! ¡Bájame!...

-Jacob regresa a tu boda, me ocupare de Isabella, no te preocupes por nada y tu Isabella me vas a escuchar quieras o no – ella pataleo y golpeo a Edward pero él no la soltó hasta que llegaron a un volvo plateado aparcado para que él la metiera en él a la fuerza y pusiera su cinturón, rápidamente se monto y empezó a conducir. Bella cada pocos minutos soltaba una maldición pero él no la tomaba en cuenta, simplemente conducía y aceleraba a todo lo que daba, salió hacia la carretera y tomo una parte hacia el bosque una ves que el asfalto se acabo Bella se preocupo ¿Qué pensaba hacer Edward? Y aunque ella pregunto él no contesto simplemente conducía, hasta que paro y salió, al igual que en la iglesia la tomo como un costal de papas y la llevo, Bella se estaba mareando en serio tanto tiempo de cabeza no era bueno, ni para ella ni para sus ideas, pero parecía que hablaba con una roca él simplemente no respondía a sus palabras, gritos, golpes, hasta que lo piñizco en ese respingón trasero de él…

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?...

-¡Aleluya! Pensé que te habías quedado sin voz. En serio Edward me mareo así podrías bajarme por favor…

-No, ya llegamos – Bella iba mal ubicada por eso no veía que delante de ella estaba una casa de campo de ensueño, lo que toda caperucita roja quiere, cuando él la bajo ella retrocedió debido a que el mareo no se iba, cayo sentada en un mueble y solo entonces pudo más o menos admirar la cabaña de ricitos de oro… bueno caperucita roja - ¿Cómo te sientes?...

-Como si me hubieran traído colgando de cabeza, eres un estúpido ¿Quién te crees, eh?...

-No ¿Quién te crees tú, para hacer lo que has hecho eh? ¡Responde maldita sea!...

-¡No me grites! Eres un maldito me sacas de la ceremonia así, me traes en contra de mi voluntad, me pones de cabeza, ¿Y quieres que responda? ¡Qué maldita cosa respondo!...

-¿Por qué hiciste lo de la boda de nuevo? Y no me creo que haya sido un juego estaban tus amigas, conoces a Jacob, ¿Qué hacías?...

-Nada, no te importa y quiero irme…

-Isabella por Dios ¡Tres malditos meses! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones, para que hables con migo y pueda pedirte perdón adecuadamente? ¿Qué?...

-Nada, estabas haciéndolo bien, solo que lo volviste arruinar, me gustaban las rosas pero dejaste de enviarlas y luego cuando estoy sentada en las bancas de la iglesia apareces con ella, tu ex prometida, tu ex novia, tu ex todo ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí?! ¡Como una maldita mierda! Y estás desesperado, bueno no es nada comparado con lo que yo siento…

-Esto no puede ser, no sé qué me dices, las rosas las he mandado diariamente, ninguno de estos días eh fallado porque quiero tu perdón y lo de la fiesta yo…

-Déjalo así, Edward no tienes porque darme explicaciones, soy una estúpida por querer algo mas, está más que claro que yo no tengo ese derecho me interpuse en tu relación con ella cuando no debía era el destino que estuvieran juntos…

-¡Por Dios! ¡NO! Bella siempre haces lo mismo me evades, no ahora que quiero explicarte, fui con Tanya porque ella está también en esto de negocios sobre empresas conoce el negocio ella es presidenta de la empresa de su familia y ella a veces esta en Cullen's porque hay inversiones suyas ahí también pero son mínimas a demás es amiga de Alice, la invitación me llego y a ella, ella ofreció la idea de ir juntos, no vi ningún problema no sabía que tu irías, si hubiera sabido no abría aceptado, Bella cada maldito segundo que eh pasado lejos de ti me ha matado, he querido halar con tigo pero me evades, te vas ¿Qué hago para poder hablar contigo? ¿Esto era necesario, traerte a la fuerza? No pero cuando escuche tu voz en la entrada mi sangre hirvió, tú no puedes estar con nadie más porque eres mía, no aceptaba que estuvieras ahí interrumpiendo algo que no era para ti, porque tú me tienes a mí…

-¿Y es así de fácil Edward? me dolió que desconfiaras de mí, me dolió que me humillaras delante de todas esas personas con ella, tu prometida…

-Ex prometida…

-¡Me vale mierda lo que digas! Es lo mismo, me duele yo te quería y me dolió que pensaras así de mi, en todo…

-No nena por favor no digas eso, no hables en pasado, habla en él ahora y di que me quieres, dilo – de pronto no pudo decir nada más ya que los labios de él estaban sobre ella, esos labios los había extrañado y cuanto, automáticamente llevo sus manos a la nuca de él y tomo pequeños mechones jalándolos sin llegar a lastimar, el beso empezó calmado y respetuoso pero se volvió frenético e impaciente, Bella paso su lengua por el labio de él para humedecerlo, automáticamente él abrió sus labios, ella aprovecho para colarse entre ellos y explorar su boca, su lengua regia una batalla campal por obtener el control, cuando el aire fue insuficiente Edward bajo por su mandíbula, cuello, hasta detenerse en el valle de sus pechos, Bella lanzo un gruñido por eso pues ella quería más, nunca había pensado en el sexo de esta manera, ella lo veía como el acto que dos personas hacen para saciar el lado animal que tienen pero esto, esto no lo sentía así y se dio cuenta de por qué, ella no quería a Edward, no el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella no era al que quería si no al que amaba, si porque en el poco tiempo él se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, si porque en este momento no veía la posibilidad de que tendrían sexo, no ellos o al menos ella haría el amor, porque lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca y aunque la posibilidad de que su corazón volviera a romperse dos veces en un solo día eran muchas, ella se arriesgaría, porque la vida estaba llena de retos y aunque quisiera pensar, eso que él estaba haciendo en su pecho no la dejaba pensar…

0oo0o00oo00o0o0o0o

Soy mala, Muajaja, Muajaja, **sonrisa malévola** bueno al parecer aquí hubo algunas cosas medio sueltas que se ataran en el siguiente capítulo, así que si quieren saber las respuestas a sus preguntas como ¿Bella en serio andaba con Jacob? ¿Bella y Edward harán el amor? ¿Edward ama a Bella? ¿Qué paso con la boda? Pues todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo…

Este arroz esta en cocción… ¡Veámonos pronto!...

**muchos besos incrustados aquí***

Locura realzada…

Cambio y fuera….

JaneAntoCullen..


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

 _Taylor Swift – Teardrops On My Guitar…_

 _Taylor Swift – Picture To Burn…_

CAP. 8 PASIÓN… POV NARRADOR…

Dicen que la mejor manera de arreglar una pelea es sexo de reconciliación y esto era cierto al menos es lo que Bella estaba a punto de descubrir, Edward había bajado por su cuello hasta posarse en su pecho, apretando y mordiendo por sobre la tela pero esto ya no era suficiente y Bella después de su descubrimiento tenia otras intenciones para esta tarde noche de lo que quedaba del día, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward y atrajo su boca a la de ella besándolo, pero a la ves haciéndolo retroceder al sillón para hacer que el callera en el, cuando sus labios se separaron a causa de que el cayo al sillón detrás, Isabella nunca había actuado así pero con Edward era otra cosa y lo intentaría…. Se puso a horcajadas de él y comenzó de nuevo el beso pero esta ves las manos de Edward fueron más allá de lo permitido, viajaron por debajo de la blusa de ella hasta alcanzar uno de esos montículos que eran sus pechos en un movimiento rápido desbrocho el sostén mientras Bella subía su propia camisa y la aventaba por quién sabe dónde, Edward amaso sus pechos mientras ella trataba de quitarle la camisa pues el saco ya había pasado a mejor vida, sus labios fueron a parar a sus pechos intercalando los tiempos y dando la misma atención a cada uno, un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Edward y eso encendió a Bella a parte el roce de sus sexos que era insoportable, Edward cansado de eso la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación del fondo, en el camino hubo varios objetos que sufrieron su arranque emocional pero en ese momento no importaba, cuando la dejo sobre el piso Bella estaba maravillada ante la escultura de su pecho desnudo al igual que el con el suyo, se acerco y puso las manos sobre las cinturillas de los jeans para sacarlos pero ante tanta ferocidad de amor se olvidaron de los zapatos así que al llegar a ese punto Bella no podía parar de reír ante la expresión de él por no poder sacar rápidamente los pantalones, una ves fuera era hora de seguir dónde se habían quedado, Bella estaba totalmente desnuda y a él le quedaban todavía los suyos se saco los zapatos y los pantalones quedando en bóxers el martirio que ella sentía al sentir la piel caliente de él era insoportable, el fue bajando lentamente por su pecho, abdomen, hasta quedar a la altura de su sexo, instintivamente cerro las piernas le daba pena que el mirara ahí abajo…

-No te escondas preciosa, eres hermosa princesa – poco a poco quito sus manos bajando a sus pechos, esos que ante mi tacto se volvieron más duros, pase mi lengua por ellos mamando uno y con mi otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón, fui bajando por su vientre pasando por su cadera hasta llegar a su sexo…

-Mmm Ed.…Edward por favor ¡Dios!...

\- Mmm nena puedo olerte, ¡Dios! Este tesoro es mío, solo mío cariño – tome sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros y me sumergí en su sexo, pase primero mi lengua probando su sabor, mmm delicioso, Bella solo gemía y decía entrecortadamente mi nombre, lleve una de mis manos a su raja para abrir sus labios que escondían esa perla que tome entre mis labios, chupando y mordiendo, Bella se movía contra mi boca buscando su liberación…

-Edward ¡Dios! Más rápido, ne…necesito Edward…

\- ¿Que necesitas cariño?...

-No lo sé solo… solo no te detengas – seguí con mi tarea de torturar a Bella con mi lengua, sentí que pronto llegaría así que posicione un dedo moviéndolo circularmente y chupe con fuerza su clítoris haciendo que con un fuerte gemido se viniera en mi boca, chupe y bebí de sus jugos ¡Dios! Era el paraíso, trepe por su cuerpo desnudo y lazo después de su liberador orgasmo, me le quede viendo, como su respiración era muy superficial gracias al esfuerzo, cuando ella abrió los ojos la mire, era perfecta así sudada y con el pelo revuelto, de una cosa ahora estaba seguro la amaba…

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?...

-Siento que morí, no pensé que así fuera un orgasmo ¡Dios! – ¿Qué? ¿Ella quería decir qué?...

\- Bells amor, princesa tu eres….

\- Virgen...- ¡Oh por Dios! Esto no era así, me separé de ella rápidamente.

-Bella ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Dios nena! Podemos esperar a que estés lista y que…

-Edward no quiero esperar, quiero que seas tú el primero, sé que no tengo experiencia pero…

-Nena no es eso, no quiero que empecemos algo de lo que mañana te puedas arrepentir, y…

-No me voy arrepentir Edward, porque eres tú él que va a estar aquí, eres tu al que quiero, no a otro más…

\- ¿Estás segura princesa? Podemos esperar hasta que estés lis…

-Quiero que me hagas el amor Edward, ahora, quiero que seas tú y nadie más, te amo – lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella ¡Dios era el cielo!…

-Estas tan apretada cariño, no sabes lo que me haces – entonces me tope con su barrera esa que la hacía pura, que decía que era mía, de una envestida atravesé su pureza, Bella grito y cerro sus ojos, una lagrima salió por ellos, me incline y bese sus mejillas quedándome totalmente quieto – cariño ¿Estás bien quieres que salga?…

-No, ya está pasando, solo dame un minuto – me quede quieto igualmente, cuando ella empezó a moverse yo lo hice siguiendo su ritmo, baje besando su mandíbula y dando pequeños mordisco en su cuello - ¡Ah! Dios Edward no, no pares ¡Más! ¡Más!...

\- Oh Bella estas tan estrecha, Dios nena me vuelves loco – aumente el ritmo de las envestidas, Bella abrió sus piernas y las enrollo en mis caderas haciendo la penetración más profunda, bajando a sus pechos tome el izquierdo en mi boca y succione con fuerza haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer, mientras el otro lo estrujaba entre mis dedos pulgar e índice…

-¡Edward m...me ve...vengo!...

\- Vente nena, dámelo – envestí dos veces más cuando Bella alcanzo el clímax de su orgasmo llevándome al mío al envolverme como un guante, la sensación más placentera, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas e irregulares, mis manos no aguantaron y caí sobre ella que envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor acariciando mi pelo, una ves me recupere alce la vista para mirar su precioso rostro que tenia sus ojos cerrados y es que no podía creer lo que había pasado, Dios le había hecho el amor, ella me había dado el regalo más grande… su virginidad.

-¿En qué piensas?...

\- En que eres la mujer más maravillosa y que soy el idiota más afortunado al tenerte – nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que las palabras salieron de mi – lo siento, por todo Bella…

-Edward también lo siento, creo que la que más debe disculparse soy yo…

-No, Bella yo fui quien te trato mal, el único buen regalo que tengo y lo eche a perder, aun así míranos estás aquí conmigo, me acabas de dar un regalo tan preciado para ti que se que no te merezco pero soy tan malditamente egoísta que no dejare que te vayas de mi lado…

-Edward lo siento, por lo de hoy en la iglesia con Jake, yo le pedí que me ayudara a hacer eso Leah también sabía, cuando te vi entrar con la rubia me enfurecí pero también me dolió, así que salí y le dije a ellos dos, Leah pensó que era una aventura antes de la boda, y…yo quería que sintieras el dolor que sentí, que vieras que podía sin ti a pesar de cada día me ha dolido como nunca estar sin ti, no quería que sufrieras lo siento….

-Amor nunca me enojaría contigo, fue buena esa trampa para mi, mira a dónde nos llevo, Bella te quiero, quiero que volvamos a empezar de nuevo, te juro que entre Tanya y yo no hay nada, solamente contigo…

-También te quiero – ella se movió hasta que quedo arriba de mi, maldita sea estaba duro de nuevo – otra vez chico listo…

-Oh nena no tienes idea de lo que te espera, has despertado al animal y no lo puedes calmar a demás tú tienes la culpa por ser tan apetecible…

-Mmm eso lo podemos arreglar…

-Mmm eso me gusta más, veré que puedo hacer por usted señor Cullen – jodida madre eso me excitaba hasta más no poder, decir que la noche fue larga era quedarse corto, la verdad es que ¡Dios! No tendría suficiente de ella, ahora mismo eran cerca de las ¿10 ó 11? No lo sabía, solo disfrutaba de que mi nena estaba arriba de mi acostada como un pequeño gatito, estaba encogida en mi dorso, sus piernas flexionadas una mano debajo de su barbilla y la otra tenia metida debajo de mi abrazándome fuertemente, era un sueño estar así con ella…

-Creo que es de mala educación mirar a la gente mientras duerme ¿No crees?...

-Nena para mi es el cielo, lo siento no quería despertarte…

-No me despertaste, solo que aquí se está de lo cómodo ¿Aquioras son?...

-Creo que cerca de las 11, no recuerdo bien, si quieres checo y…

-¡Que! ¡Dios Edward! La junta y la empresa y…

-Hey tranquila amor, no iremos hoy, hable y todo arreglado pasaremos el día aquí listo, ahora mi pequeña abogada ¿Quiere darse un baño con su muy predispuesto jefe?...

-No, quiero el desayuno en la cama y veré si decir sí o no…

-Nena pero no sé ni madres de cocina, bueno hasta el agua se me quema…

-Mmm está bien cariño vamos a bañarnos y luego hare el desayuno podremos pasar el día aquí y todo perfecto – ese parecía un plan perfecto para esa mañana tan tranquila que tenían. Hasta que el teléfono sonó anunciando algo importante para Edward, Bella lo miro sabía que el tenia negocios importantes y que muchas veces el trabajo los separaría, pero era algo con lo que lucharía, simplemente se dirigió al baño encendió las regaderas con el agua súper caliente y empezó disfrutando de su muy merecido baño relajante después de todo el ejercicio, sintió la presencia de Edward detrás de ella pero no hizo caso…

-Nena ¿Por qué no me esperas? Y ¿Por qué tan caliente el agua? ¿Es que quieres cocinar a un pollo? Nena ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada cariño es solo que pensé que tendríamos este día juntos y ahora resulta que no…

-Ah, no esa llamada era de mi madre para decirme de las invitaciones de la fiesta anual que da en casa, es algo así como una antes de despedir el año, mi compañía hace el envió a personas de la alta y bueno van por parte de la empresa es más efectivo, es divertido ver a algunos de mis primos y demás haciendo el ridículo, te divertirás esta ves creo que será de mascaras, Alice quiere algo así no lo sé…

-Espera, ¿Esperas que yo vaya a esa fiesta?...

-Sí, como mi novia es lo que espero, la verdad no veo algún impedimento ¿Tu si?...

-No claro que no, pero podemos dejar eso para después ¿Verdad? Ahora ocupémonos de nosotros – nos bañamos juntos para poder salir a desayunar, cuando por fin salieron vestidos Bella se fijo en la sala, lo que rodeaba o lo que podía ver que rodeaba era puro bosque, entonces recordó que Edward condujo una gran distancia y como la cargo como costal de papas - ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estamos?...

-Mmm en una cabaña a las afueras, es mía claro está, ayer no pensé a dónde podía llevarte, a demás de que necesitaba sacar la furia que tenia así que maneje hasta aquí, siento no haberte preguntado…

-No importa me encanta este lugar, es lindo, muy pacifico pero anda vamos tenemos que apurarnos pero antes necesito hacer algo – tome mi bolsa para sacar mi celular necesitaba hablar con Jake no quería arruinar mas su boda - ¿Hola? ¿Jake? ¿Leah? ¡Dios! Lo siento, lo siento volveré a lla… adiós…

-¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Bella?...

-Yo le he hablado a Jake para ver por lo que paso ayer, ya sabes lo de la boda, pero creo que hable en un mal momento – él me miro no entendiendo que quería decir – ya sabes, al menos no me tengo que preocupar porque haya salido algo mal con la boda – él se rió al saber que Bella los había escuchado.

-Tú has hablado cuando ellos estaban en… esto sí que es divertido…

-No, no lo es pero anda vámonos ya que aquí no hay nada de comestibles, podemos ir a desayunar a demás necesito ir a mi departamento para cambiarme y…

-Hey espera, nada de ir y venir, vamos compramos y regresamos no te escaparas de mi nena, tenemos hasta el martes ya que mañana les había dado el día libre en la oficina y lo de la ropa no la necesitaras, ya que no planeo que la tengas puesta durante estos días – mi garganta se seco, mis pechos se endurecieron y mis bragas eran una piscina, ¡Mierda! Necesitaba un cambio ¡Urgente!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Edward ¿Por qué no podemos esperar hasta el día de la fiesta? No quiero ¡Dios!...

-Nena solo será una comida con mis padres y mi abuela, tal ves mis hermanas, nena quiero darte tu lugar como mi mujer – sabía que tenía que seguir el consejo de Alice y que mejor que en ese momento – a demás han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de la boda de Jake…

-Ugh, no me lo recuerdes pero está bien si eso te hace feliz iremos, solo dime cuando y ahí estaré…

-Seria para el sábado nena como a las 10…

-Ok, eso está bien desayunamos, me presentas y listo ¿Verdad? – él se quedo callado ante sus palabras y ella sabía que algo más pasaba – Edward ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?...

-Nena mi familia no hace simple desayunos y menos cuando se presenta a alguien a la familia, es desayuno, comida, cena, podemos estar en la piscina y…

-¡Oh por Dios! Edward no sé si esto sea bueno yo ¿De qué hablare con tu familia? ¿Qué les diré? Puf, promete que no me dejaras ni un minuto sola, ni para ir al baño…

-¿No exageras? - ella negó – está bien nena como tú quieras, bueno sigamos checando estos documentos para la realización y – siguió hablando como maquina algo que Bella había aprendido era que le brillaban los ojos a Edward al hablar de su trabajo esto era su vida y mas los proyectos de ingeniería, siguieron trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tenían un proyecto en puerta parecido al que hace tiempo tenían con los Vulturis, dado que como Isabella lo había dicho, ellos tenían un plan para exportar mercancía que no era legal, también algunos temas más comprometedores pero la verdad él no había querido indagar en eso, simplemente rompió cualquier trato, claro que ellos no quedaron contentos y Edward esperaba el golpe pero por ahora se enfocaba en los Marroquís así como también en los Irlandeses…

…..

-Sabes que no puedes estar enojada conmigo por la eternidad ¿Verdad?...

-Oh quieres ver que si…

-Mamá por favor, solo no hagas esto por favor – ella me miro tras sus espesas pestañas había invitado a Bella a la comida familiar del domingo por recomendación de Alice, no de mamá, desde el día que había amanecido con Bella después del incidente en la boda no hablaba con ella y eso me había hablado por lo de las invitaciones estaba tan enojada, claro Alice le había dicho sobre mi falta con ella, todo el jodido problema mi madre lo sabía y entendía a Bella por lo que hizo en la boda pero conmigo estaba jodidamente enojada todavía, cuando sucedió lo de las flores ella andaba de viaje con papá ¿Quién sabría que ella se enteraría? ¡Agh! – mamá por favor, solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte ¿Vale?...

\- ¿Qué tiene que decirme? ¿Qué ella en verdad te dejo y lloras ahora? – si mamá podía ser rencorosa…

-No, en realidad quería decirte o avisarte que ella vendrá el domingo aquí a la casa a la comida familiar que harás, sé que no te eh avisado con tiempo y…

-¡Ella vendrá! ¿Aquí a la casa? – asentí no entendiendo lo que quería decirme – oh eso es perfecto, la traerás o que bien tengo entonces que arreglar la casa, decirle a tus tías, primos y todo será un día en la piscina, podemos sacar y – ella siguió hablando como un lindo periquito, hasta dejarme mareado, mejor camine hacia la cocina enserio tenia hambre había dejado a Bella en su departamento que también me servía a mí pero en unos pocos días me iría a casa ya, el problema estaba arreglado así que tenia que regresar a casa, no quería enserio que no pero las amigas de Bella no sentían la misma libertad con migo ahí y Alec menos, él era otro caso que no me dirigía la palabra al grado de citar a Bella en un lugar apartado y no quería eso, termine de preparar un mega sándwich y estaba a punto de llevármelo a la boca cuando mamá apareció - ¡Deja ahí! Primero arregla el desorden…

-Mamá enserio ahora lo hago, tengo hambre y – empecé a guardar las cosas, a mamá nunca le había gustado que metiéramos mano en su preciada cocina pero quería algo que morder, cuando termine me senté a degustar mi aperitivo – bien mamá entonces está bien que traiga a Bella ¿Verdad?...

-Sí, será una ocasión perfecta para que la presentes a la familia Edward, mira hijo nunca me he metido en tus decisiones, pero sé que Tanya no te hacia feliz y por eso la dejaste, la manera no fue la mejor pero si esta chica es en verdad con la que quieres pasar tu vida, con la que quieres formar tu familia, a delante hijo pero has las cosas bien presentándola a tu familia, no la escondas como si ella fuera algo malo, al contrario lúcela con admiración y repara el daño que antes has hecho ¿Ok?...

-Ok mamá, gracias, bueno me voy nos vemos pasado mañana….

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Nena! ¿Ya? Por favor te veras muy bien, a demás se hace tarde Bells….

-¡Ya voy! – me paseé por la sala esperando ya que Bella no me dejo entrar para nada, Rosalie y Jessica habían salido hace unos escasos 30 minutos, habían ayudado a Bella a estar perfecta pero ella para mí era perfecta ¡Dios! Encendí la tele para buscar que hacer porque si no tiraría la puerta y no era buena idea, no señor. Cuando escuche el característico sonido de abrirse apague la tele y me puse de pie, tenia una cajita de regalo que le había comprado a Bella no encontraba la ocasión pero esta me parecía perfecta, no se con que esperaba encontrarme definitivo esto que estaba viendo no – y ¿Bien? – me quede callado, ahí frente a mi estaba Bella en un esquicito vestido blanco extraples, que tenia una caída sensacional, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto ¿Quería que me mantuviera cuerdo con eso? No podría, debajo de sus pechos una cinta de color azul cielo rodeaba su estrecha cintura y hacia que sus pechos se levantaran más ¡Mierda! Quería entrar en la habitación y no salir de ahí en muchas horas, sus zapatos eran de piso, ella odiaba los tacones, su maquillaje era muy tenue en tonos rosados, no sabía si el rubor que cubría sus mejillas era propio o no pero se veía adorable, su pelo estaba tomado de pasadores haciendo que callera en cascada sobre su espalda, la pulsera que le había comprado combinaría con ella, se veía perfecta - ¿N…no te gusto?

-No, no, estás perfecta amor, única pero hace falta algo…

-¿Qué? No he olvidado nada las chicas me han – la calle con un beso se notaba nerviosa, mientras mis labios callaban los suyos saque el obsequio para ponerlo en su cuello, lo abroche lentamente y cuando me separe ella llevo la mano a el sintiendo el frio del metal, era un pequeño ángel con un corazón en medio, detrás tenia nuestras siglas grabadas, si muy cursi pero no me culpen estaba enamorado y ¿Qué hace una persona enamorada? Dar regalos cursis sin importar que – oh Edward es tan hermoso gracias…

-Mmm ahora nadie puede decir que no eres mía, solo mía…

-Siempre seré tuya amor, no seas celosito o todavía piensas en lo de la ves pasada, olvídalo eso paso – oh si, una semana había pasado desde que nos reconciliamos y bueno quería ser un novio en la extensión de la palabra, así que le informe a mi abogada que saldríamos temprano, conduje hacia la plaza para ir al cine como una pareja de novios normalitos, aunque sabía que mis guardaespaldas estaban cerca de los alrededores, compramos las entradas y nos dispusimos hacia la dulcería no sabía que Bella tuviera un gusto extremo en ellos, pero le daría lo que ella quisiera sí señor, la cola era muy larga así que mientras esperábamos nos besuqueábamos como ella lo había llamado, pero lo malo era que las cosas a veces se nos iban de las manos y eran besos no actos para mayores, si mayores porque les podíamos causar un paro al corazón, bueno donde estaba la cosa es que un tipo que la verdad no sé como lo habían dejado entrar porque tenia varias copas encima, empezó a hablarle a Bella pero en lo que me distraje firmando la compra y ella estaba preparando sus palomitas con quien sabe qué cosa, el maldito se le acerco le había tocado el trasero ¡Por dios! Ese trasero era solamente mío, claro que ella reacciono dándole tremendo golpe y yo no me quede atrás le revente mi puño, claro que se dio un espectáculo ¡Por Dios! Como no, después de eso no disfrute la película, ella se enojo conmigo y el día de novios perfecto valió mierda, ahora que salíamos me aseguraba de que ella no se alejara lo cual le causaba risa, ahora porque en esos momentos no – Edward recuerda que no me vas a dejar, si lo haces te dejo sin sexo – eso me saco de mis recuerdos ¿No sexo? ¡No sexo!...

-Nena no puedes poner otro castigo, ¿Qué tal que quiero ir al baño?...

-Voy contigo…

\- ¿Si estas ocupada con una plática con mi madre, mi abuela, mis tías?...

-Te esperas a que yo acabe y te acompaño. Edward amor por favor – suspire y salí del coche ya que había visto el pelo color miel de mi madre asomarse por la ventana, si ella estaba emocionada con conocer a Bella y yo en no perder el sexo maravilloso con mi querida novia puf…

-Tranquila amor todo saldrá bien, mi madre nos es – en ese momento un pequeño cuerpo salió corriendo hacia nosotros, mi madre era una pequeña impaciente…

-Oh Edward querido has llegado ya, tú debes ser Bella, mucho gusto soy Esme tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, Edward habla mucho de ti, y – ella siguió hablando como periquito, si Alice era igual a ella, mire a Bella que me veía como preguntando que madres pasaba aquí…

-Mamá espera has mareado a Bella, tranquila tenemos tiempo, amor esta es mi madre Esme Cullen, mamá ella es Bella Swan mi novia…

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen me ah….

-No nada de señora, soy Esme hija y el gusto es mío pero pasen que mal educada, pasen, pasen Edward Alice está adentro solo falta Victoria cariño – cuando pasamos hacia el jardín todas las miradas fueron hacia nosotros, Bella parecía un pequeño tomatito debido al color rojo en su rostro, y 5…4…3…2…1 mis tías y demás primas abuela todas ellas salieron en contra de Bella para preguntar cosas desde su nacimiento hasta la muerte de su abuela, la verdad en ese momento me sentí estúpido al no preparar a mi familia diciendo que Bella era huérfana, me sentí que alguien me jalaba lejos de ella y como la tenían distraída ni se dio cuenta de mi falta, era mamá – no te preocupes hijo he prevenido a la familia de que no preguntes mas allá de su familia, todo cubierto…

-Te amo mamá gracias, en verdad ella es importante…

-De nada iré a ver a tu padre – en ese momento vi a mi pequeña guisante, mi hermana Alice, ella estaba de 5 meses su pancita se notaba y sus ojos brillaban con la felicidad de ser madre, ella usaba ya vestidos pre-mamá pero no por eso se veía desarreglada o mal, ella siempre a la moda – hey ¿Cómo te encuentras?...

-Bien algo cansada, pero Jazz me consiente mucho…

-Eso es bueno ¿Dónde está?...

-Fue por helado de queso y zarzamora – guácala, puse mala cara ante la mención de dicha cosa – no sabe mal, no seas niña, hora dime ¿Qué tal ves a la familia con Bella? Es algo raro ¿No?...

-¿Raro? No te entiendo…

-Edward con Tanya fue una cena que parecía más de compromiso que cuando presentas a tu novia y la de compromiso fue casi una boda civil, es totalmente diferente, ella es mi amiga pero pienso que en ese entonces tu hacías lo que ella decía por comodidad no porque en realidad la amaras, no sé, se ve diferente a demás mira – ella señalo el jardín la abuela se reía de algo que Bella respondía, mis tías también y mis primas hacían sonrojar a Bella – es diferente esa ocasión hablamos de la empresa bueno los hombres, porque nosotras no sabemos mucho, bueno yo sí pero era una cena familiar no de negocios…

-¿Y eso es malo?...

-No, es bueno y me gusta, ella me cae bien seremos buenas amigas lo presiento…

-Me da gusto que eso sea para bien, gracias Alice…

-No hay que agradecer mientras ella te haga feliz la querré, si no olvídalo hermanito nadie te daña ¿Ok?...

-Ok, pequeño guisante, ahora ¿Dónde está Victoria?...

-Ella no tarda lo que pasa es que regresa de uno de sus viajes, James tuvo que ir con su hermana y bueno ella no quiso quedarse y lo acompaño, también la pequeña Mara en minutos deben estar aquí pero en fin voy al baño enserio esto es lo único molesto.

-Lo entiendo – ella alzo una ceja en mi dirección – ok no lo entiendo ve – mire como ella caminaba hacia la casa, recordar que el día que anuncio que estaba embarazada no estuve para compartir la noticia y todavía me dolía, ya que mis padres tampoco estaban bueno papá si mamá no, ella salía a sus viajes debido a la empresa que manejaba era pequeña pero le daba ganancias y ellas merecían atención en viajes, claro que también me dejo de hablar pero bueno un día en Nueva York de compras ella sonrió diciendo como siempre que me amaba, mi pequeña – hey señoras ¿Qué tanto le hacen a mi novia? No quiero que la espanten eh…

-Sobrino tu solito te encargaras de ello, pero Bella tenemos que mostrarte hay un huerto hermoso de rosas dices que te gustan ¿No?...

-Si, la mamá de mi amigo Alec tenía uno, cuando la conocí eso me gusto mucho, tenia muchas flores de muchos colores…

-Perfecto Esme tiene un libro donde trae varias imágenes y nombres de plantas, la verdad no se mucho pero me gusta el olor que desprenden…

-Si son muy olorosas, puede poner algunos pétalos de los que se caigan o estén sueltos, pero que estén en buen estado claro está en agua cuando se meta a bañar un litro podría estar bien y esos pétalos desprenderán su olor quedara oliendo a rosas naturales….

-Vaya hijo todo una linda niña aquí, un estuche de monerías. Me caes bien linda dinos que…

-¿¡Donde está!? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está!? – me gire ante los gritos que eran de Victoria que venía hecha una furia, no entendía que pasaba aquí - ¡¿Dónde está esa maldita!? ¡Edward!...

-Victoria ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entras gritando así?...

-¿Dónde está esa chica, tu novia?...

-Está haya en donde las rosas de mamá con las tías y – ella salió corriendo la seguí porque esto no era nada bueno…

-Eres una maldita que no tiene nada que hacer aquí – Victoria estaba ya arriba de Bella sosteniéndola de los cabellos, el vestido lo tenia subido y le faltaba poco para que mostrara las bragas, corrí rápidamente hacia ellas ¿Pero que le pasaba a mi hermana? - golfa ¡Mil veces golfa! Con mi familia no se juega, maldita y mi hermano menos…

\- ¡Victoria por favor detente! ¡James! ¡Emmett! ¡James! ¡Victoria ahora!...

-Déjame Edward que le romperé más que los dientes ahora mismo por estar así…

-¡Por Dios Vicky! dijiste que no harías esto. Lo siento Edward…

\- ¿Sabias de esto y no la detuviste? James que tienes en la cabeza y tu Victoria ¿Qué mierda te pasa para que actúes así con mi novia? ¡Dime! – Bella simplemente estaba ahí parada, no tenia lagrimas ni nada, trataba de subirse el vestido que se había bajado por el ataque de mi hermana, la abrasaba pero sabía que en este momento no era su persona favorita…

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? ¿Es eso? Bueno aquí tu linda novia, ella te engaña, la muy perra está casada y no te lo dijo ¿Sabias eso? – se oyó un jadeo generalizado y algo romperse vi a mi abuela en la entrada traía una bandeja con limonadas, ahora esas se encontraban en el piso ¡Mierda! Esto era algo que no quería que pasara, maldición ¿Cómo se entero ella? A mi lado Bella se tenso, joder esto no era nada bueno para mí principalmente…

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

¡Hey! ¿Ustedes que creen que pase aquí? Yo digo que Victoria merece irse directo al cuarto del dolor para unos buenos azotes sin nada de deseo sexual puro dolor jajaja… si amo a 50SDG. Jajaja tenia poco de haber leído 50SDG, perdón.

 _ **Los amito mucho…**_

 _ *****Besos incrustados aquí*****_

 _ **Locura realizada….**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera…**_

 _ **JaneAntoCullen.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

 _Passenger – Let Her Go_

 _Taylor Swift – Change…_

CAP. 9 VERDADES…

Me sentía como una basura al ver como la hermana de Edward me trataba y me había dejado, parecía mendigo ropavejero, ella había gritado a los cuatro vientos mi supuesto matrimonio, la familia de Edward habían reaccionado como lo sospeche desde un principio, la verdad es que me daban unas ganas tremendas de salir por la puerta y es lo que estaba haciendo ya que nadie decía nada y me veían como bicho raro, Edward me tenia bien sujeta pero me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia la salida, podía sentir las miradas sobre mi…

-¡Bella espera!

-Deja a esa zorra Edward se va porque es la verdad….

-¡Maldita sea Victoria! ¡No es verdad! Se va porque la humillación que recibió de mi familia no es la mejor, me da vergüenza saber que así se comportan, con permiso iré por el amor de mi vida si es que todavía tengo uno…

-Edward ¡No! – camine hacia ella que estaba tomando sus cosas ¡Maldición!...

-Nena por favor espera, por favor hay que aclarar esto, no puedes irte así, por favor Bella amor escúchame….

-No Edward escúchame tu a mí, arregla lo que tengas que, yo simplemente me voy esto demasiado para mi ¿Tu familia sabes que nos separamos por un tiempo por eso? O más bien ¿Sabe que fue en realidad lo que paso? No verdad ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decirles antes de traerme? Así que con permiso necesito aire, necesito cambiarme necesito salir de aquí – ella salió rápidamente y yo fui en busca de mi hermana, ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién le pidió que intercediera? ¡Nadie! Cuando salí mamá la regañaba me importaba una mierda, ahora mismo me escucharía a mi también…

-¡Escúchame muy bien Victoria! En tu vida me vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, ¿Quieres saber que paso? Bien, yo fui quien la dejo por un maldito mal entendido y esto va para todos, Bella es huérfana desde los 4 años, vivió una infancia que poco se puede decir que fue feliz, en un internado o como se le diga dónde no le ponían atención suficiente, un día salió sin más pensando como la pequeña que era que podía encontrar a sus padres pero en lugar de eso se perdió, un niño la encontró y la ayudo eran de la misma edad, él se convirtió en las pocas alegrías que ella tuvo sobre su infancia, le prestó a su madre por así decirlo, cuando regresamos del viaje de negocios cumplieron 17 años de conocerse, él olvido ese día importante por eso le mando el presente para disculparse y Tanya lo vio – en ese momento mi mente hizo clip ante el suceso de quien le había dicho y quien le había metido ideas a Victoria y eso no tenia mucho porque de ser así ella hubiera tomado un vuelo directo aquí desde el mismo momento – y entendió mal las cosas yo malditamente le creí y me enfrente a ella, pero la historia no es así como se las cuento porque la trate de lo peor, la insulte y la denigre. Ella me conto todo y me dejo, me dejo por ser un imbécil, cuando me di cuenta de mi error era demasiado tarde para regresar estuve día y noche rogando por su perdón, hasta que hace unas semanas me dio una lección y me perdono, hay cosas que no conocen ni pienso entrar en detalles pero ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que paso ella ¿Cuándo te falto algo Victoria? Cuándo pedias se te daba, aun ahora la empresa la he llevado en alto siempre y de ahí viviste, creo que todos siempre han recibido de ella, ninguno ha tenido que pasar por algo como ella y en ves de hablar de preguntar ¿Qué hiciste? Te comportaste peor, solo quiero que tengan en cuenta algo, no dejare a Bella por nada y me importa que Tanya sea tu amiga puedes ir a pedirle cuando necesites – mire a mamá que tenia lagrimas en los ojos al igual que la abuela, las demás tenían pero no las derramaban – abuela, mamá lo siento pero me tengo que ir…

-Cariño ve tras ella tu madre y yo arreglaremos esto, ve, ve ella es una muchacha increíble – cuando salí de casa mire el coche y entonces me sentí peor ella había venido conmigo no tenia con que regresarse, rápidamente me subí, si es como creía que era, ella se iría caminando para despejarse, con el carro iría más rápido…. Y mi mala suerte podía aumentar seria fenomenal, el cielo parecía adsorber el estado de ánimo de la situación, ¡Agh! Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la vi iba caminando por la calle cabizbaja, mi nena sola como ella creía que estaba ¡Maldita sea Victoria! ¿Qué has hecho? Me baje como si el auto se incendiaria para poder alcanzarla, cuando me sintió se asusto mucho mi nena…

-Shh, shh ya nena, ya estoy aquí ya, tranquila shh te tengo nena te tengo…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar con tu f…familia…

-Estoy donde debo estar nena, ven vamos a casa, está a punto de caer un diluvio, no quiero que enfermes…

…

..

.

El camino a casa no fue el más divertido que digamos o el que me imagine para después de conocer a mi familia, en ningún momento sus lagrimas dejaron de caer y yo quería parar y sostenerla, no quería verla así de rota y todo era mi culpa, bajo sin esperarme en modo trance, suspire porque sabía que esto sería difícil, ella era fuerte sí pero sospechaba que la mención de su familia o algo que tenia que ver con eso la ponía más que triste…

-Nena por favor dejam….

-Edward por favor te pido que me dejes sola, ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar ni nada, prefiero estar sola, no te preocupes estaré bien – no me dejo terminar de hablar y siguió como si nada…

-Lo sé pero no te dejare sola, Bella se que lo que paso con mi familia te afecto, solo quiero que me digas en qué medida porque no entiendo…

\- ¿En qué medida? En que tu familia ahora me odia, ¡Dios! Ni siquiera conocí a tu padre y todo salió mal, te amo pero es obvio que esto no es lo que tu familia quiere para ti ¿Una huérfana? - ¡Agh! Como odiaba esto, ella no era solamente eso – no ellos quieren una linda chica de buena familia con quienes tener actividades, no esto, no a alguien roto por siempre con problemas que día a día la atormentan…

-Bella escúchame un minuto, solo uno y me dirás que piensas de eso, responde a esto ¿Quién es quien debe decidir sobre la relación?...

-¿Tú y yo?...

-No me respondas como pregunta, es así tu y yo solo eso, quien te ama soy yo si mi familia no lo hace lo cual es una tontería porque mi abuela y los demás son los que me apoyaron en irte a buscar, Bella te amo eres mi nena, mi princesa, mi ángel la que me salvo de cometer el peor error de mi vida, si esto empezó como un juego pero dime ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado desde ese momento? Dime Bella ¿Quisieras no haberme conocido, no haber entrado en esa iglesia, que tus amigas no te incitaran a hacer lo que hiciste?...

-No, nunca me arrepentiría de haberte conocido, es lo mejor que me ha pasado…

-Entonces nena ¿Qué es lo que te impide creerme? Te amo y desde el momento en que entraste a la iglesia y te plantaste gritando _"Yo me opongo"_ desde ese momento supe que yo estaba ciego y cometía el error más grande al casarme con Tanya, nena mi familia no te odia, mi familia hoy ha visto el cambio que tú has hecho en mi y la gran persona que eres tú, sin necesidad de que tengas un apellido, una fortuna nada amor porque eres tú, solo tú, tú estilo, toda tu, mi hermana Victoria fue engañada y eso pienso arreglarlo pero ahora lo más importante eres tu mi vida…

-Oh Edward – ella se aventó a mis brazos y caímos en el piso ya que estaba frente a ella en cuclillas y no soporte el peso e impresión - ¡Dios! Perdón pero es que todo esto es mucho, yo solo quiero agradarle a tu familia, no que pasara esto no quiero crear discusiones entre ustedes ni nada, yo solo, yo solo…

-Shh nena, tranquila aquí estoy, ya paso estoy aquí…

-Gracias, gracias Edward te amo – nos quedamos así en el piso por unos minutos, hasta que sentí su respiración ralentizarse, se había dormido, con cuidado de no despertarla la tome en brazos y la lleve a la habitación, le quite el vestido y le puse una de mis camisas que ella usaba como pijama, era de la universidad y tenia mi nombre de capitán le encantaba y a mí para que negarlo también, quite solamente su sostén y la acomode, me quite igualmente mi ropa quedando en bóxers, no me acostumbraba a dormir con ellos, es que oigan ¡Por Dios! Tener todo ahí abajo en resguardo no era nada cómodo, así como a las mujeres les molestaba dormir con algo apretado en sus pechos a nosotros nos pasaba con esta parte de nuestro cuerpo, pero mi ángel todavía era un poco penosa y no quería que ella estuviera incomoda porque a mí se me antojaba andar en cueros y ser un quejica, atraje a Bella sobre mi pecho y ella se acomodo rápidamente en él, le encantaba dormir aplastándome y para que negar el hecho de que me encantaba dormir aplastado…

…

..

.

Mmm jodido mosquito, lo mataría cuando lo atrapara a buen momento se le ocurre venir a molestar….

Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría, pero al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Edward debajo de mi se calmo, el estaba aquí no me había dejado mi amor ¡Dios! Cuanto lo amaba, Edward tenia la manía de dormir con una mano sobre mi trasero debajo de mi ropa interior, puf, tome un mechón de mi cabello y lo pase por su nariz, él la removió pero no despertó, volví hacerlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, hasta que saco su mano y lo espanto, una pequeña risa salió de mis labios y él abrió sus ojos mirándome…

-Mmm así que eres tu pequeña diabla…

-Mmm sip, lo siento pero tenias la mano donde no debías, tenia que quitarla de ahí – él sabía que no hablaba en serio pero aun así frunció el ceño y volvió a poner su mano donde antes estaba y cerró los ojos acomodándose para volver a dormir - ¡Oye! ¿Edward? ¿Enserio te dormirás?...

-Sí y esto – le dio un apretón fuerte a mi nalga – es mío, solo y exclusivamente mío de nadie más…

-Aja lo que digas y… ¡Ah! ¿Me acabas de dar una nalgada?...

-Mmm puede – así que queríamos jugar, me paré para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, él en cambio se acomodo para disfrutar de lo que iba hacer, aja si como no…

-Edward ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - sus ojos brillaron al oír mi voz sensual, el asintió y se acomodo mejor dejándome sentir su erección ¡Agh! Quería gemir y restregarme sobre él, pero no tenia que seguir en mi papel – Mmm alguien está muy despierto, pero primero quiero que me dejes hacer algo ¿Puedo? Te gustara lo prometo – me apresure a decir, él suspiro…

-Mmm está bien nena pero apresúrate, me tienes en ascuas – corrí rápidamente a mi armario y saque las esposas que tenia, eran de Alec él las había dejado un día que había traído su bolso especial, las había guardado y miren para que me serviría ¡Sí señor! Cuando salí camine hasta el inicio de la cama sensualmente y luego me subí y gatee hasta él ¡Dios! ¿Eso debajo de sus bóxers podía crecer más?...

-Ok, tengo una fantasía, quiero que pongas tus manos arriba y tomes la cabecera y cierres los ojos – él alzo una ceja en señal de _'Qué quieres hacerme Bella'_ – confía en mi amor anda, no vale abrirlos – Edward hizo lo que le dije y yo me apresure poniendo como distracción mis pechos ante su cara y funciono, mientras él se daba un lindo festín ahí yo lo esposaba, nadie me daba una nalgada y salía vivo, ok, esto era más para nuestra diversión como pareja que un acto vengativo ¿Vale? – listo cariño…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me has hecho? Bells suéltame esto no es divertido.

-Claro que lo es amor, tú relájate que lo único que sentirás será placer…

-Bella ¿debería preguntar porque tú tienes estas esposas? – solo negué - Bella, esto no me gusta ¿Puedo pedir que me desates?...

-No amor, anda juega con migo – lo primero que hice fue quitar la camisa por mi cara y cubrir momentáneamente su cara, él la movió a los lados quería ver por supuesto, solo tenia mis bragas puestas y eran unas blancas de gasa muy trasparentes, su pecho bajaba ya que yo esta sobre él, claro que no lo lastimaba ya que él no se quejaba o eso quería pensar, empecé pasando mis dedos por su pelo y cara rastrillando mis uñas en el, oh Rosalie gracias por la manicura, baje por su mandíbula y delinee su rostro, su respiración se hacía más trabajosa, baje mi boca a su oído para hablar en el – te voy hacer el amor a mi manera Edward Cullen, primero con mis dedos y mi mano, luego con mi pelo, luego con mi boca y finalmente con mi coño apretado y mojado como te gusta amor, disfruta un pequeño regalo de mi para ti….- un gruñido ó gemido salió de él y en respuesta alzo sus cadera hacia mí pero yo me encontraba algo lejitos de esa parte de su anatomía, seguí con mi escrutinio de mis dedos bajando por su pecho hasta la punto de sus pies, su miembro lo deje no lo tocaría… al menos no ahora, con el mismo recorrido subí de nuevo a su hermoso pelo, la respiración de Edward era trabajosa y podría decir que dificultosa, eso hacía sentirme poderosa, mis manos habían tocado, mis dedos rastrillado mis uñas ahora mi pelo, baje besando su cara y sus labios cuando hicieron contacto él devoro mi boca lo deje pero pronto me separe, como respuesta un gruñido salió de él…

-Bells amor por favor suéltame necesito tocarte ¡Dios!...

-No amor disfruta, solo eso – volví a mi tarea y fui bajando dejando que las hebras de mis cabellos tocaran su cuerpo desnudo, bese su abultado miembro y como premio recibí un gemido, volví a reanudar mi camino por una de sus velludas piernas y subí por la otra, acariciando en todo momento con mi pelo su erizada piel, cuando llegue a su rostro de nuevo me baje para poder introducir mis pulgares en el elástico de sus bóxers – creo que estos no los necesitaremos cariño, alza – él obediente hizo lo que le pedí y volví a mi antigua posición – buen chico ahora ¿Con que iba hacerte el amor Edward?...

-¡Dios Bella! estás jugando con fuego amor y te vas a quemar…

-Respuesta equivocada, pero te diré era con mi boca, mmm ¿Te gusta mi boca Edward? ¿Es sexy?...

-¡Dios! Es la mejor y más sexy nena, ¡Por Dios! Voy a explotar…

-Eso es lo que quiero amor – empecé como en el principio besando su frente, ojos y todo su rostro hasta llegar a su boca, dónde el siempre tenia el control a pesar de estar esposado, me separe de él dejando pequeños besos y fui bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho dónde baje dando pequeños besos y lamiendo, me detuve un poco mas jugando con sus tetillas que se pusieron duras ante mi tacto, baje después de que supe que era suficiente dado que sus caderas se alzaban contra mí, baje por su abdomen siguiendo esa deliciosa tablita de chocolate hasta encontrar esa _'V'_ que hacia un camino hacia la felicidad cubierto por bello cobrizo, su miembro se alzaba en alto como un mástil ¡Dios! Se me hacia agua la boca, alce mi mirada hacia él que respira con dificultad, pase mi lengua por la punta llevándome la gota de liquido pre-seminal haciendo que sus venas se marcaran más y que un gemido saliera de su pecho, baje un poco para lamer sus testículos haciéndolo gemir, me vi más atrevida y decidí envolverlo totalmente con mi boca y enroscar mi lengua en el como una rica paleta, mis ojos nunca dejaron su rostro que se crispaba de placer al ver tan erótico espectáculo, lo lleve hasta el fondo relajando mi garganta y de vez en cuando rastrillaba mis dientes sobre él….

-¡Dios Bella! Por favor nena necesito que me quites estas mierdas ¡Ya! ¡Dios! No aguanto – se veía realmente enojado…

\- ¿Ya no quieres que siga?...

-Nena si paras me enojare mucho, pero ¡Dios! Quiero tocarte, y…

-Nop, quiero seguir quiero hacerte venir en mi boca, quiero hacerte el amor como te dije con mi boca – no le di tiempo a reaccionar simplemente seguí, cogí un ritmo que no sabía si era el correcto pero por los sonidos de Edward creo que sí lo era – anda amor vente en mi boca quiero tomarte – tome de nuevo su miembro y chupe, lamí y por ultimo rastrille mis dientes haciendo que él se viniera con fuerza dentro de mi boca, relaje mi garganta para poder tomarlo por completo ¡Dios! Estaba excitada al haber hecho algo así, tan nuevo – Mmm sabes delicioso amor, pero es hora de dejar de jugar – me puse de pie en la cama, rogaba enserio a Dios no darme en toda mi madre si no esto acabaría con toda excitación, una vez que estuve segura que no caería como pambazo empecé a moverme sensualmente para quitar mis bragas que estaban más que mojadas debido a todo el teatro que estaba haciendo, una vez en mi pie derecho se las avente a la cara, el movió para quitarla y poderme ver así como diosito me trajo al mundo, baje sensualmente y me puse a horcajadas sobre él, tome su miembro con mi mano y lo guie a mi entrada moría por sentirlo dentro de mí, poco a poco fue entrando en mi un gruñido salió de él al sentir lo mojada que estaba y yo al sentirlo dentro de mí, tan especial el sentir esa emoción el sentimiento era tanto, no sabría cómo explicarlo, una vez dentro de mí me quede quieta para disfrutar de la mejor sensación – te amo, te amo ¡Dios! La mejor sensación…

-Nena, esto es tan especial esto ¡Dios! Quiero tocarte, por favor amor – quite las esposas que lo retenían a un con él dentro de mí, cuando estuvo libre tomo toda la fuerza que tenia y nos volteo, yo quedando debajo de él, empezó a envestirme con locura ¡Dios! En lugar de sentirme mal o que me doliera o lastimara, me encantaba…

-¡Dios Edward! Sigue más, más por favor no pares ¡Dios! Más - él siguió mis indicaciones envistiendo más rápido, llevándome a un orgasmo que me dejaría muerta de lo potente, eso quería morir así, cuando empecé a apretar mis paredes entorno a él, él llevo su mano a mi clítoris para estimularlo y en menos de lo que pensaba me encontraba gritando y yéndome hacia atrás como una loca, Edward me siguió dos envestidas después, el sentirlo vaciarse dentro de mí era lo mejor una sensación que no se podía explicar, cada mujer debe de entenderme al saber de que hablo cuando hacen el amor con su pareja…

-No creas que he acabado con tigo amor – me le quede mirando para saber o tratar de entender de que hablaba, tenia la respiración alterada nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y la habitación olía a sexo, entonces tomo mis manos y las esposo a la cabecera como yo lo había hecho ¡Joder! Se me volteaba el juego – creo que es hora de pagar abogada Swan, haber que es lo primero que hiciste conmigo…

-¡Oh Dios! No Edward, no te – pero él no me escucho tomo mis rodillas separándolas y se metió entre mis piernas, lamio, chupo, mordió e hizo lo que quiso con mi sexo y conmigo, esta tarde era lo que se decía una tarde de lluvia pero dentro de la habitación era de puro amor, gritos y gemidos…

…

..

.

Mmm esto de estar en casa y no dormir era un verdadero fastidio y más cuando un jodido mosquito llamado Edward Cullen molestaba para desvelarme más de lo que debía…

-Sé que ya estas despierta…

-Bueno no lo estaría si dejaras dormir, amor quiero dormir…

-Lo siento nena pero necesitamos arreglarnos para salir…

-¿A dónde? – él solo negó – si no me dices a dónde no voy, simple…

-Vamos a casa de mi madre, mi hermana Victoria quiere disculparse, mi madre quiere hablar contigo y conocerás a mi otra princesa…

-¿Quién es la primera?...

-Tú ¿Irás?...

-Está bien, pero son las mismas reglas que ayer, no te alejes de mí…

-Hecho, vamos que se hace tarde – no me fije en la hora, simplemente me metí rápido al baño para cerrar con seguro, cuando Edward se dio cuenta protesto - ¡Oye!...

-Lo siento pero si te dejo entrar no llegaremos y no voy a dejar otra mala impresión, así que a tu habitación…

-¡Me las pagaras! - sonreí ante eso pero me apresure a bañarme cuando salí busque algo cómodo, unos jeans, camisa negra, zapatillas de vestir, algo de maquillaje y mi cabello en una coleta alta, me veía bien además si pasaba algo podría defenderme sin necesidad de que me vieran todo…. cuando salí Edward hacia zapping en la tele genial ¿Por qué él no era una persona normal? no pensé eso anoche que gritaba yo tampoco me veía tan normal - ¿Lista? – asentí – bien vamos haya…

.-.-.-.-.

-¡Bella! gracias por aceptar venir yo quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de…

-No se preocupe señora Cullen yo se que fue algo que se salió de las manos y…

-Nada, anden entren Victoria no tarda en llegar podemos tomar una limonada en lo que llegan…

-Gracias mamá y ¿Papá?...

-En el despacho enseguida regresa – asentí dándole la razón, a demás no podía irme Bella me mataría, tome unas galletas para comer antes de que mis tripas sonaran ¡Dios! yo comía mucho no me culpen, cuando la abuela salió se disculpo una y otra vez por lo mismo hasta que llegaron los demás, Victoria no entro directamente y ya sabía yo porque era, en cambio mi princesa si, Mara era toda una nena que a su corta edad era muy madura y toda una señorita y como no si su padre se desvivía por ellas…

-¿Tú eres la novia del tío Edward? Mucho gusto soy Mara Cullen…

-Oh, hola pequeña Mara, yo soy Isabella Swan mucho gusto…

\- Eso lo sé, mi tío me dijo de ti y eres muy bonita ¡Mami! – joder con la cría sí que gritaba - ¡Mami!...

-Hey Mar ¿Por qué no vas con la abuela por mamá?...

-Sí tío, regreso Isa no te vayas – sonreí ante ella y miré a Edward que negaba para sí…

-Supongo que le caíste bien, ella es mi princesa pero a veces es un poquito enérgica – sonrió por su broma.

-Es una nena muy consentida por su padre así que por eso es así…

-Tía por favor ella es una nena…

-¿Edward? ¿Podemos hablar? – mire sobre el hombro de Edward y ahí estaba Victoria con Mara que sonreía de lo lindo yo predecía que me sacaría canas verdes, Edward asintió hacia ella y James tomo a Mara para llevarla hacia las rosas yo creía fervientemente que eso no era bueno – yo, Isabella quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer…

-No, será por lo que hiciste ayer…

-Bueno sí, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por eso, me deje llevar por las apariencias y simplemente quise defender a mí hermano, yo lo siento…

-No te preocupes yo entiendo que quisieras defenderlo y así, pero quiero que sepas que lo único que yo quiero es hacer feliz a tu hermano, lo amo con mi corazón…

-Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien como amigas…

-Claro que si Victoria yo espero lo mismo…

-¡Sí! Oh ven como esto se arregla hablando, Bella bienvenida a la familia hija aquí tienes un lugar…

-Muchas gracias Esme…

-Mi amor no quieres ir a la cocina por algo para….

-¡Mami! ¡Tía Isa! - mire a la pequeña que venía corriendo con dos rosas en las manos, ya adivinaba porque Carlisle había intentado llevar a Esme a la cocina pero había fallado…

-¡Oh no!...

-Lo siento Esme no pude evitarlo me distraje un momento y ella ya las había tomado…

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hizo? Esas tienen espinas, ¿Mi amor no te pinchaste tu dedito?...

-No abuelita porque tome tus guantes, ten mami una para ti y una para ti tía Isa ahora si así ya no están peleadas ¡Bravo! – todos nos quedamos atónicos ante su entusiasmo y su inteligencia, sonreímos ante eso, los niños podían ser tan lindos y vivir en su mundo de niños…

-Gracias pequeña es muy hermosa la guardaré con cuidado…

-Gracias mi amor – después de eso seguimos platicando de todo y nada, Mara siguió tratando de robar rosas para regalar a todos pero Esme la siguió en todo momento para poder impedir eso, la comida fue muy deliciosa Esme se lucio en eso, cuando me pare para ir al baño y regrese los vi a todos ahí y lo que divise me gusto mucho. Una familia que me integraba en ella y me hiciera participe de ella y simplemente me sentía orgullosa de ello porque era algo que anhelaba…

Oo0o00o0o0o000o0o0

¿¡Qué les pareció!? A mí me encanto este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también, algo empezó mal pero bueno se compuso al final ¡Hay! ¿A quién le gusto Mara? A mí sí…

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE: S**_ _e que dije que actualizaría diario pero he tenido una clase de problemas que me han impedido eso, les quiero avisar que mi computadora está dando los últimos pasos y no tengo para comprar una así que si ven que dejo de actualizar por un tiempo largo ya saben porque es. Ahora también saben que me cambie de ciudad lo cual por mi enfermedad tengo que buscar un seguro medico y cosas por el estilo, así que eso me lleva a estar fuera de casa y que no me dé tiempo por lo cansado, pero aquí estoy y sigo hasta que mi lap quiera jajaja. Besos Jane._

 _ **Los amito mucho…**_

 _ *****Besos incrustados aquí*****_

 _ **Locura realizada….**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera…**_

 _ **JaneAntoCullen.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

CAP. 10 MENTIRAS… POV NARRADOR…

Después de haber pasado un agradable día se despidieron de todos, Bella estaba algo confundida con el comportamiento de Edward y Alice ya que cada que esta quería hablar con ella él las interrumpía, esto le parecía muy raro a Bella pero no decía nada, una vez en el coche camino a casa le pareció que era insoportable que Edward estuviera tan pendiente del teléfono y no pudieran mantener una plática amena…

-¿Me vas a decir que jodidos pasa Edward?...

-¿Perdona qué? Nena estoy manejando no puedo poner atención y…

-Pero si puedes ponerle al maldito teléfono ¿Verdad?...

-Por favor Bells no…

-Nada Edward, odio que hagas esto ¿Qué es lo que pasa? En casa de tus padres fue lo mismo….

-No, nada Bella son cosas de trabajo te lo dije, a demás saldremos mañana y tengo que dejar todo listo, así que no podre quedarme hoy en casa contigo, tengo que ir a la oficina y…

-Nada ¡Joder! Deje todo listo ¿A qué vas?...

-Bella deja tus estúpidos celos que nada tienen que ver aquí, es algo que tengo que hacer mío no sé porque tienes que meterte en todo esto cuando yo no…

-¡Jodete Edward! – enojada se bajo del coche ya que habían llegado a casa, pensó que él bajaría a buscarla o por lo menos decirle algo pero no, antes de que ella abriera escucho como derrapaban las llantas en el asfalto, se sintió estúpida por eso y simplemente entro a casa para descansar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus parpados estaban pesados pues en la noche había llorado porque no sabía que pasaba con Edward, se había quedado dormida con solo su ropa interior y estaba envuelta en las mantas, se despertó porque sentía un peso sobre ella y no era normal porque Edward no había dormido ahí con ella...

-Nena, amor despierta es tarde – se despertó poco a poco, oía la voz de él pero sabía que eran sus sueños estúpidos jugándole pasadas – se que estas despierta, anda nena se nos hará tarde…

-Edward déjame – él sonrió y tomando un mechón de pelo empezó pasándolo por su cara para hacer que ella despertara mejor…

-Nena, mi amor anda…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Vine por ti amor…

-No, tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola así que vete…

-Oh mi pequeña berrinchuda, anda – empezó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja y hasta bajar a la parte trasera de su cuello haciéndola estremecer, mientras ella maldecía su cuerpo traicionero, Edward bajo sus manos hasta terminar posándolas en sus pechos y empezar a masajearlos y apretarlos entre sus dedos, Bella no pudo reprimir un gemido lastimero al sentir sus caricias y sentir como la erección de Edward chocaba justamente entre sus nalgas haciendo una fricción en ellas deliciosa - ¿Te gusta nena? Mmm creo que nos vendría bien sexo de reconciliación ¿No?...

-¡Por Dios Edward! No juegos, no te conviene – él sonrió ante la réplica de su chica, así que dejando atrás sus pechos bajo sus manos hasta las braguitas y enredando sus dedos en ellas las jalo terminando rompiéndolas para dejar libre a su mujer, Bella temblaba ante la expectativa de lo que sabía pasaría, porque no se podía esperar menos con un Edward y ella sin bragas en una cama, sintió el movimiento de la mano de Edward por sobre su trasero para desabrochar sus vaqueros y sacar a su amigo…

-¿Lista nena?...

-S…sí – con un gemido lastimero respondió mientras Edward paseaba su potente erección por entre sus nalgas haciendo que ella se tensara - ¿Edward? Baby yo no…

-Shh, lo sé, lo sé pero algún día te quiero poseer por todos los lugares y formas que haya nena, quiero hacerte el amor de mil maneras ¿Me dejaras nena?...

-Sí, porque te amo nene…

-Bien ahora – y sin previo aviso la penetro desde dónde estaba sobre ella, haciendo que Bella emitiera un gemido de satisfacción – tan apretada siempre nena, mmm me vuelves loco amor, tu piel, tu olor es mi droga, te amo amor…

-¡Dios Edward! Muévete nene, te necesito – Edward aumento el nivel de las envestidas hasta hacerlas frenéticas, de esta forma ella sentía completamente como él entraba en ella, como toda su masculinidad entraba en ella y la hacía sentir de una forma que era imposible describir - ¡Oh Dios! nene estoy cerca, v…voy a.. v...voy a correrme amor…

-Vamos amor, vente cariño, dámelo – Edward llevo su mano hacia la parte delantera y abrió los labios de su mujer buscando su clítoris y tomándolo entre sus dedos para apretujarlo y hacer que ella convulsionara de placer, pudo sentir como sus jugos resbalaban haciendo más fácil su intromisión y en pocos segundos él se vino dentro de ella disfrutando y consiguiendo su liberación…

-¡Dios! amor esto ha sido…

-Espectacular – ella río ante sus palabras, causando que las vibraciones fueran directo a dónde estaban unidos…

-Sí, no sé cómo esperas que me ponga de pie con este asalto tan invasivo…

-Bueno no tenemos que llegar tan temprano, además tomaremos la carretera cariño puedes descansar en ella…

-Sí, pero tú no ¿Quieres que tomemos un baño? Te relajas y nos vamos…

-Eso me parece una idea perfecta – bajo sus manos y las metió entre Bella y el colchón y tomo sus pechos acunándolos con sus manos…

-Se supone que debo de pararme nene, anda…

-Mmm – volvió a reír por su respuesta…

\- Edward hay que salir y si quieres relajarte hay que pararnos ya – pero él no respondió simplemente se quedo ahí disfrutando de la sensación, además de que todavía seguía dentro de Bella ya que ella se quiso mover pero el sentirlo era un sentimiento de calidez, así que espero hasta que él se puso de pie, aunque automáticamente sintió un vacio muy grande…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ok, preparare el baño – ella salió de la cama y fue al pequeño baño para preparar un rico baño caliente, mientras Edward estaba en la habitación descansado feliz pero eso duro poco ya que su celular interrumpía su felicidad, contesto normal al ver de quien se trataba…

-Hey, no ¡Por Dios! no te pongas así, no trates de chantajearme mi hermana es la única que puede hacer eso, si saldremos ahorita e iremos por carretera, no ella no sabe nada, mira que ayer casi me metes en un problema, si amorcito, no, no será necesario que nos vayas a buscar te he dicho que iremos por carretera a demás Bella se daría cuenta ¡Joder! No quiero que sepa – Bella se había quedado en la puerta estática, él hablaba con…. No podía ser, Edward no la engañaría ¿Verdad? Pero las llamadas, mensajes, ayer su insistencia en estar con él, su viaje tan repentino ¡Oh Dios! por eso él se iba por carretera y – hey amor ¿Esta listo el baño?...

-¿Eh?...

-El baño cariño tenemos que llegar, si salimos tarde no alcanzare a llegar…

-Sí, si – se metieron al baño juntos a pesar de que ella puso varias escusas y es que sabía que una vez dentro olvidaría todo y así fue, las caricias de Edward era mágicas o apendejantes porque sin más todo se olvido y solo sintió…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Puedo pedirte que te pongas falda amor? – ella lo miro, estaban en bata y Bella estaba buscando algo cómodo así que la pregunta de Edward la sorprendió…

-No. ¿Quieres que me ponga una falda? – él asintió…

-Tengo una pequeña fantasía ¿Me ayudarás?...

-¿Qué clase de fantasía?...

-Mmm, una que te gustará – se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en su trasero y empezó a masajearlo mientras invadía su boca con su lengua, Bella sintió la punzante erección de él en su vientre y gimió de pensar en que era lo que se le había ocurrido…

-Está bien – se fue a su armario y busco una falda pero en vez de una normal tomo una minifalda de mezclilla que Rosalie le había comprado para usar en la playa, se puso su ropa interior omitiendo sus bragas, una blusa holgada y unas valerinas por nada del mundo se pondría zapatos altos. Cuando salió Edward la observo y se sintió desfallecer ¡Joder! Su mujer se veía putamente hermosa, este viaje seria de lo más divertido…

-¿Lista nena?...

-Lista – bajaron con una pequeña maleta y entraron en el volvo, una vez en carretera Bella puso un disco de música clásica para que el ambiente fuera más relajado pero dado que la noche anterior no había dormido mucho por estar pensando en el problema con Edward, el cansancio de su muy movida mañana estaba con sus energías al límite. Así que poco a poco fue quedándose dormida y arrullada con la música. Aunque eso era algo que yo aprovecharía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguí manejando normal hasta que entre en el kilometro que sabía no había tanta vigilancia, Bella se veía tan linda dormida que me daba pena despertarla por mi jodida fantasía pero ¡Joder! Al verla así vestida y ahora que se removía debido a su sueño la falda estaba muy pero muy arriba; así que sin deberla ni temerla empezó acariciando su rodilla y subiendo por toda su pierna hasta ver como se perdía su mano bajo la falda o el pedazo de tela que era esta, casi pierde el control al descubrir la inexistente ropa interior de Bella, siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento de tocar y regresar poco a poco sintió como Bella se mojaba cada vez más hasta que esta despertó y vio metida la mano de su novio bajo su falda y sintió como tocaba su vagina, cuando Edward se dio cuenta de los ojos abiertos de su mujer sonrió de lado pero sin quitar la vista de la carretera…

-¡Mmm Edward! ¿Qué me haces?...

-Tú solo disfruta nena linda, habré más las piernas nenita – ella así lo hizo sintiendo como él tocaba su monte de Venus, como sus dedos bajaban por toda su raja haciéndola suspirar, Edward sonreía aunque su miembro se apretaba hasta el dolor contra su bragueta, siguió jugando con ella, a Bella le estaba volviendo loca esos movimientos hasta que él metió un dedo en su interior haciendo círculos y esparciendo su excitación, tenia unas ganas irrefrenables de parar el coche en el arcén y pasarse al asiento trasero para degustar ese manjar pero esto era para su nena verla disfrutar y gemir de placer, aumento otro dedo y la presión de este, su mano se perdía bajo la falda, sus dedos golpeaban las paredes de ella haciéndola ir por ese orgasmo pero Edward sabía que ella estaba a punto sus dedos eran apretados deliciosamente por las paredes de su vagina, entonces paro y los saco…

-¿¡Qué haces!?...

-Nada – dijo con esa sonrisa y llevo los dedos que acababan de estar dentro de su mujer a su boca chupándolos, a ella le falto poco para tener su orgasmo al ver tan erótica imagen…

-¿No vas a terminar? No pensaras dejarme así ¿Verdad?...

-No sé – y sin pensárselo desabrocho su cinturón y se lanzo a besarlo aunque fue corto debido a que la carretera seguía ahí y la verdad no querían tener un accidente; ella sonrió lentamente y llevo las manos a su bragueta, pensando que lo masturbaría pero no, ella se lamio sus labios sensualmente y bajo hacia él, la punta estaba brillosa debido a la gota de liquido pre-seminal que salía de ella, las venas se marcaban, dio una lamida y gimió al sentir el sabor salado de ella, lo llevo hasta su garganta mientras su lengua se arremolinaba en todo su longitud, sintió como se ponía rígido y temblaba bajo ella, entonces igual que él se separo relamiéndose los labios - ¿Qué haces?...

-Nada…

-No puedes hacerme esto nena estoy conduciendo ¡Carajos Bells!...

-No, tú me dejaste con ganas, ahora atente una mujer que no le das un orgasmo no te conviene _nene_ …

-Bells amor por favor necesito…

-Mira mi amor – entonces ella hizo algo que él nunca imagino, subió sus pies al salpicadero del coche y por única vez no le importo eso, haciendo que su falda quedara totalmente arremolinada en su cintura, haciendo que su sexo quedara a la vista, un gemido ronco salió de él al verla – para ti amor – llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca y el los lamio y mordió, hizo un recorrido desde su boca pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a su sexo dónde los introdujo de golpe gimiendo, los movió en círculos de adentro hacia afuera, apretó su clítoris haciendo que el orgasmo atrasado explotara en ella con brutal fuerza dejando su cuerpo lapso en el asiento del coche…

-¡Joder nena! El mejor espectáculo…

-Si mi amor – y sin medir consecuencias volvió a atacarlo, lamio, chupo y mordió algo que no le gusto mucho a Edward hasta hacerlo venir en su boca, disfruto cada jodido gruñido, maldición y golpe que dijo y salió de su boca, en algún punto pensó parar ya que el coche perdía el trayecto pero él no lo permitió – mmm amor sabes tan bien…

-¡Dios! nena creo que morí, gracias aunque creo que no lo merecía…

-Bueno tiene razón señor Cullen pero si te dejaba así cuando bajaras todas verían que mi jodido novio tiene una erección y apuesto mi brazo y no lo pierdo que más de una se te hubiera ofrecido a ayudarte con ese problema ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo? Simple amor…

-Juro que te lo pagare amor, ahora tranquila en 10 minutos llegamos al hotel – y no fue mentira cuando llegaron el botones saco sus maletas pero a Bella le sorprendió que él no bajara a abrir su puerta, si no que se quedo ahí sentado, él sabía que esto sería una pelea y se odiaba por esto – nena tengo que ir a la empresa, la habitación esta a tu nombre, no tardare en llegar…

-¿Qué me estas contando Edward?...

-Nena por favor son cosas del trabajo – mentira porque ella había investigado y todo era mentira pero se había contenido, ahora la plática por teléfono que escucho tras la puerta del baño venía de nuevo a su mente, aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas se las aguanto, salió dando trompicones sin decir más y camino unos pasos para que el pudiera irse, tuvo que sostenerse del chico que estaba a su lado con las maletas antes de que callera…

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?...

-Sí, solo, solo deme un segundo por favor – respiro lentamente no le servía dar un espectáculo una vez calmada reanudo su marcha hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo, pensó que sería él pero no era así era Rosalie, casi grita de la emoción al verla, aunque no se viera como la de siempre - ¡Rosalie! ¡Oh Por Dios! amiga ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Bella ¡Dios! gracias ¿Te estás hospedando aquí? – solo asentí…

-Bien vamos a tu habitación me urge esconderme por favor enseguida te cuento – las dos caminaron, esta vez ella de la mano de su amiga dado que el botones la veía con una cara de angustia y como no, si la rubia amiga había entrado con un chico tan musculoso que podía partirle la cara y la otra chica con uno tan rico que podía joderle la vida, en los hoteles se veía cada situación que era tan comprometedora una como la otra…. Una vez en la administración Bella cambio la habitación sin desistir de la que Edward había pedido…

-Señorita este equipaje quiero que se le sea entregado al Sr. Cullen en cuanto llegue por favor, gracias…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en la habitación se sentaron con una copa cada una y así Rosalie le conto todo lo que había sido de su vida en todos estos meses, Bella no podía creerle ¡Por Dios! era de locura lo que ella y Jessica habían pasado…

-Por eso estoy aquí, vine con el pero me salí de la habitación él se va a casar Bells, dice que no la ama pero ¡Por Dios! esta conmigo y le contesta el teléfono, no podía eso no es lo mío, hasta ayer pensé que él se arrepentiría, que él la dejaría pero no…

-Oh amiga, tranquila…

-Emmett siempre me trato como su princesa ¿Sabes? Pensé que sería como tú, que te encontrarías al amor a la vuelta de la esquina pero no, el simplemente no creo que la deje…

-¿Emmett? ¿Emmett McCarthy?...

-Sí, él ¿Lo conoces? – claro que si ese hombre era más grande que un armario pero con un carácter de un niño de 5 años, a Esme la volvía loca era lo que ella misma contaba dado que todas las fotos que le mostro de él y Edward juntos…

-¿Cuándo es la boda Ros?...

-Pasado mañana, se supone que mañana es la despedida de soltero – empezó a reír como loca, así que Edward no tenia una amante al menos eso lo tenia en duda ahora…

-Rosalie préstame tu teléfono – antes de que pudiera marcar la puerta sonó ¡Joder! Edward había llegado, Rosalie fue abrir por orden suya, haber cómo reaccionaba con eso; pero en vez de oír la voz de su no tan amado novio oyó la de una pequeña duende…

-Oye pequeña pulga ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te enseñaron a no entrar dónde no es tuyo?...

-Necesito ver a Bella rubia ¡Isabella Swan!...

-Hey ustedes calma, Rosalie suéltala – era tan cómico ver a una muy embarazada Alice siendo cargada por una muy alta Rosalie – ella es Alice Cullen, la que nos va a ayudar con el problema de tu novio, oh si Rosalie porque ese armario será tuyo, si no dejo de llamarme Isabella Swan…

-Oh si, tenemos un plan con tía Bella…

-Necesitamos llamar a todas Alice, Rosalie tu llama a Jessica, Cullen no sabe con quién se metió ¿Trata con tiburones? Bueno ellos serán pequeños peces comparado con mi furia…

O00o0o00oo0o00o

Oh Diosito lindo ¿De qué habla Bella? y ¿Rosalie? Chicas les dije que no se arrepentirían, jajaja ven tarde pero ¡Joder! Qué esta bueno ¿Verdad?... nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

Las amito mucho…

 _ **Nota: Bueno hable con mi amiga –Andrew—y ella me dio el permiso de seguir escribiendo y publicando aquí en Wattpad dado que no queremos que la historia quede suspendida, así que escribiré nenas y nenes para que tengan capítulos, Andrea tiene muchas obligaciones con la escuela y no sé qué otras cosas así que ella no ha podido escribir ni publicar en así que espero que lo que escriba yo les guste y después veremos que nos dice Andrea jajaja, bueno las dejo ya sin más que decir, las y los amo nenes jajaja…**_

JaneAntoCullen..


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

 _Selena Gómez – Good For You._

 _Gwen Stefani – Hollaback Girl._

CAP. 11 PLAN DE DAMAS…

-Así que aquí la rubia es amante de mi armario… digo de mi amigo…

-Sí Alice, bueno vamos a ver si entendimos el plan…

-Es fácil…

-Hey yo no, acabo de llegar…

-Victoria es fácil ¿Sabes cómo conocí a tu hermano?...

-Algo, la verdad no mucho pero si me explican todo desde un principio, al igual porque estamos aquí, solo vine por la boda y porque los poderes de pitonisa de esta loca me asustaron – dijo señalando a Alice…

-Ok, chicas va de nuez – reí como loca y es que no entendían que Bella Swan no juega más que a ganar y Cullen era nuestro objetivo esta vez – ella es Rosalie mi amiga casi hermana – dije señalando a la güera numero uno – ella es Jessica, igual que Rosalie es mi amiga casi hermana – señalo a la otra rubia – ellas están saliendo con los socios de Edward; Emmett McCarthy y Mike Newton, pero ellos están comprometidos y mañana es la despedida y pasado la boda, ahora yo conocí a tu hermano por un juego…

-¿Perdona?...

-Mira mis amigas y yo hacíamos un juego, bueno ellas en realidad, yo fue la primera vez, entrabamos a iglesias y a la hora exacta aparecían enfrente de la puerta diciendo _¡Yo Me Opongo!_ Era divertido ver como las parejas trataban de explicar o al contrario dejaban a sus novias y pedían matrimonio a Rosalie, yo lo hice con Edward y salió esto que tenemos ahora….

-¿Así que mi hermano no te dijo de la boda por miedo a que tú la impidieras sabiendo que era de tus amigas?

-Aja…

-Cullen es un idiota eso no nos detendrá, bueno ahora ¿Qué hacemos?...

-¿No estás enojada o algo así por como conocí a tu hermano?...

-Al principio algo, pero mira la relación que tienen me agrada y si son felices qué más da, ahora vamos que esto me está gustando – las 5 salieron hacia la recepción aunque antes había lago que hacer…

-Buenas tardes guapo – él chico de recepción cayó ante los encantos de Victoria, su pelo rojo intenso y esos pechos que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie lo tenían donde queríamos…

-Buenas tardes señoritas…

-Hey, nos ha dicho señoritas es una monada…

-Vic… no podemos…

-Cierto, bien guapo, necesito un favor mira que mas enorme de lo que se nota bajo tu pantalón – si el chico oficialmente estaba frito o no. ¿Por qué sonreía así? – Ho él sabe de lo que hablo bien, mira mi hermano es un idiota clase "P" si viene preguntara por ella Bella o Isabella – dijo señalándome – tu le dirás que salió con un chico guapo y bueno le pones ingenio en ello ¿Vale? Y si pregunta por nosotras….

-No las he visto, solo a la señorita Bella…

-Aprendes rápido guapura, bien hecho, ahora nos vemos espero que hagas un buen trabajo y recibirás una muy buena recompensa – las chicas salieron después de eso riendo…

-Victoria el chico pensara que le darás una buena mamada, pobre….

-Sí, pobre él debe de haber pensado eso, Edward cree que como premio le daré eso si es que no hace alguna estupidez en la oficina…

-¿Así que mi hermano también sueña? Interesante – todas rieron ante eso y salieron hacia los centros comerciales de compras, si porque que Isabella fuera a un centro comercial sin ser amenazada era un milagro, palabras de Alice Cullen; una vez ahí compraron de todo aunque no para todas, las que tenían que ser clave en ello eran Bella y Victoria las demás tenían otro papel en la historia macabra de Swan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-Sigo sin entender muy bien ¿Por qué no todas? ¿Por qué solo Bella y Victoria?...

-Rosalie tú debes de ser la ex-novia despechada que va a martirizarse al final de la boda, la que sufre por ver al amor de su vida que se casa, al igual tu Jessica, pero cuando nosotras aparezcamos Victoria y yo…

-Pero como Samanta y Roberta, esto será divertido….

-Exactamente, solo que cuando todo quede arruinado y salgan ellos y las vean para que quede asegurado que no fueron ustedes las culpables ustedes los harán rogar no los perdonaran ya después si quieren mientras no….

-¡Joder Swan! Espero nunca ser tu rival o algo parecido, eres mala nena – sí que lo era, cuando terminaron de acomodar todo y probarse vestidos junto con disfraces ya que sería cuestión de minutos para quitar y poner, antes de salir el teléfono sonó con insistencia, sabían quién era así que simplemente confirmaron…

-¿Bueno? Oh, hola nene ¿Mi hermano? Bueno no le digas nada, gracias bebe en tu paga veras el agradecimiento – y colgó – vamos mi hermano está en su habitación y a preguntado por Bells desde hace media hora cada 3 minutos, el dijo exactos….

-Joder con el chico creo que algo se desinflo…

-Bien, eh no nos hemos visto ¿Vale? Cenaremos hoy pero todas cara de sorpresa bueno menos ustedes dos amigas nosotras nos veremos mañana les hablo para saber aquioras y dónde para ensayar el plan…

-Bien Bella ¡Oh Dios! estoy tan orgullosa de ti, e creados a alguien excepcional – todas rieron ante sus palabras ella dio una mirada de exasperación por lo dicho, si ya que era algo creíble dado su pasado o de las dos…

-Vamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando entre en la habitación un Edward furioso fue quien me recibió, la verdad hice nada por sus arrebatos, él me dejo sola ¡Sola! Y si no hubiera sido por Rosalie estuviera llorando hasta ahora en la bañera de esta habitación así que se tragara sus corajes, a demás para hacerlo enojar habíamos mejor bajado a cenar todas a un privado y decir que comí hasta que quede satisfecha, así que ahora mi plan era más creíble…

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!...

-Hola, por ahí salí con alguien…

-¿¡Con alguien!? Isabella mírame ¡Por Dios!...

-Edward saliste a disque trabajar, bueno yo salí a divertirme fácil, además me has dicho que hasta mañana es la junta ¿No?...

-Sí, pero….

-Ahí está, salí es válido ahora estoy muerta me daré una ducha y me dormiré – fui al closet y saque algunas cosas que había puesto ahí, las demás estaban en la otra y fui hacia el baño, vi que estaba desvistiendo con claras intenciones de hacer algo juntos en el baño, aunque me encantaría hacerlo me retracte y cerré la puerta antes de que el entrara; prendí la ducha y escuche como el cerrojo era forzado y como tocaba, jajaja puse la música a un volumen alto y me relaje en el baño….

…

-¿Por qué no me abrías? ¿Por qué cerraste?...

-Porque quería tranquilidad, hasta mañana – apague mi luz y me interne en mi sueño feliz, hasta que el llego a mi lado abrazándome…

-Nena ¿Por qué estas así conmigo? ¿Qué hice?...

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Me dejaste sola después de un momento tan especial! Te fuiste después de que tuvimos sexo oral, de que nos dimos placer los dos, me sentí…me sentí como una puta… ¿Sabes qué? Déjame por favor…

-Oh nena no, por favor perdóname no pensé que te sintieras así yo no, amor por favor…

-Déjame Edward, estoy enojada – pero él no me dejo empezó a besar detrás de mi oreja haciendo que mi piel se enchinara, llevo su mano a mí pecho y fue bajando hasta meterla en mi pequeña pijama, cuando toco mis labios me perdí, introdujo un dedo, dos, tres dedos en mi expandiéndome como lo haría su miembro o más, Edward era extra talla, con su palma tocaba mi clítoris haciéndome ver estrellas, piñizcaba mis paredes como un poseso haciendo que esa deliciosas descargas fueran directo a mi corazón y haciendo también que me mojara más de lo que yo creía razonablemente normal, su mano estaba ahí dentro, su boca en mi boca ya y su otra mano me acercaba mas a él que estaba muy excitado y eso lo sabía debido a que su sexo lo restregaba entre mis nalgas, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría al menos no hoy - ¡E…Edward!...

-Así bebe córrete para mí; solo el imaginar tus jugos dulcemente salados es una tentación muy peligrosa amor – y tuve, juro que tuve un segundo orgasmo con esas palabras tan sensuales, él saco su mano la llevo a su boca lo sabía porque oía como esa lengua que podía bien estar en otra parte de mi cuerpo estaba devorando sus dedos, una vez hecho el trabajo se puso sobre mí y me miro juguetonamente con su sonrisa – te amo, ahora si vuelves a decir algo como lo anterior, bueno te haré el amor hasta el amanecer, hasta que te duela el caminar, el sentarte para que sepas que solo yo he estado ahí y no eres una puta ni mucho menos, eres mi mujer a la que amo y nunca dejare, ni cambiare por nadie te amo Bells, ahora a dormir mañana tenemos una junta importante – y con un beso se puso a mi lado para abrazarme, si yo estaba como idiota sonriendo y llorando también, me deshice de su abrazo y me tumbe arriba de él me importaba un pepino que no pudiera dormir yo quería mi colchón especial llamado _Edward…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente paso lo inesperado él despertó junto a mí y como últimamente su celular el inseparable sonó, solo que esta vez para avisar que no habría junta hasta el otro día, y que podía descansar hasta más tarde que se verían, yo sabía para que, la despedida de Emmett y Mike…

-Amor se que estas despierta, anda démonos un baño…

-No. Déjame dormir Edward…

-No, si no te paras haré que vayas y no te gustara – me encojo de hombros y seguí en mi sueño, pero antes de poder decir algo más él me tomo de los tobillos y me jalo haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara la mitad afuera y la otra en sus manos, me tomo como un costal de papas y me llevo así a la ducha, patalee pero él me dio una nalgada que hizo que saltara ¡Joder! Odiaba y amaba eso pero no le diría que me gustaba ¿Verdad? Así que cuando me dejo en el suelo apreté algo para el muy preciado - ¡Joder! Ya entendí nena, por favor, recuerda que ella te da el mejor placer que tú quieres…

-No amor, ese me lo puedo dar solita – lo solté y me metí en la bañera como si nada, obvio no podía lastimarlo de ahí, esa parte era mi preferida ¡Dios! Si Rosalie me oyera; lo sentí detrás de mi desnudo y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, esto era la gloria…

-Amor solo yo puedo hacerte llegar a las estrellas, admítelo preciosa….

-No – y sin previo aviso me tomo por la cintura y me puso a horcajadas sobre él y entro en mi de una dura estocada - ¡Ah!...

-Sí nena ¿Estás mojada por mi? – no hice nada y el empezó a alzarme dando velocidad a las estocadas, entraba y salía de mi duramente pero sin dañarme, Dios tu me amas, este hombre era mi perdición, me agarré fuertemente de sus hombros y empecé a cabalgarlo, cada vez que entraba en mi lo apretaba duramente, como lo imaginaba eso lo hacía gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás….

-¿Quién es el que hace gozar a quién? ¡¿Eh?! – grite porque él no me respondía….

-T…tú, solo tu nena ¡Dios! sigue así me falta poco, anda nena vente conmigo, me encanta esto….

-¡Sí! – y sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a mis pechos apretando mis pezones que estaban duros, solo eso hizo falta, me vine como nunca gritando su nombre y él el mío…

-¡Bells! – caí sobre él desmadejada, rota por santo ataque, él me abrazo y tomo la esponja para empezar a rosear agua sobre mí con pequeños masajes en mi espalda, me levante para besarlo y sonreír, si Edward sabía lo que yo quería ahora – eres la mejor, la que me hace gozar en el sexo, la única ¿Feliz?...

-Aja, ahora quiero un bañito ¿Me lo das amor? – se lo pedí con pucheros…

-Claro que si mi princesa…

…

..

.

-¡¿Enserio te vas?!...

-Si amor, te lo dije me hablaron para más tarde – enojada me puse mis zapatos tome mi bolsa y salí dando un portazo, la otra habitación rentada estaba a solo dos de la de nosotros así que de paso llame al elevador y me metí en la mía, oí como el salía y maldecía, si Edward no podrás alcanzarme ni porque bajes por las escaleras; busque en mensajes anote uno simple y lo mande a las chicas todo junto. Edward sabría que una Swan no juega….

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-¿Así que mi hermano te dejo?...

-Alice has visto lo que prepare para Ros y Jessica, por favor no te conviertas en mi enemiga también, mira que no tengo buena pinta…

-Sí, no terminar con Edward te da mala leche – vi como todas reían ante el comentario de Victoria, no podía hacer nada por ahora… Seguimos planificando todo hasta cerca de las 5 de la tarde, no teníamos mucho que hacer dado que Jasper y James también estaban con Emmett y Mike, así que disfrutando nuestro momento de soltería nos arreglamos para salir hacia un antro de la cuidad, según Alice estaban de muy buen ver…

..++.+.+.+.+.++..+

-Alice ¿Estás segura de esto?...

-Jasper no revisa nada de lo que hago anda Bells no pasa nada – les hice caso y entramos o más bien pagamos, Alice parecía una pulga bailando y las demás le hacían coro, yo la verdad que no quería enfrentarme a esto era una locura total, mañana era el gran día y no quería saber que pasaría…

-Anda Bella no seas así tomemos…

-No, así estoy bien…

-No, no estás bien, anda chupito, chupito – todas empezaron a corear y sin remedio me tome el chupito, después echando sal y limón en la palma de mi mano para tomarlo y que no resintiera como quemaba en tequila en mi garganta….

-Están locas, solo uno…

-¡Sí! – y de uno vino otro, otro y otro que no supe cuantos tome. ¿Cómo llegamos al hotel? Quién sabe, solo que al despertar me dolía la cabeza como nunca, mire a mí alrededor ¡Joder! Al menos no había ningún hombre en la habitación, tome mi cartera y zapatos y salí hacia mi habitación real con Edward, al menos estaba todo tranquilo y parecía que él no se había vuelto loco buscándome…

-.-.-.-.-

Era tan relajante tomar un baño después de una jodida borrachera, tendría que preguntarle a Alice que paso ¿Dónde estaba ella más bien?...

-¡Isabella Swan! – ¡Joder! Esto tenía que ser una broma - ¡Isabella! - uno, dos, tres y Edward apareció por la puerta del baño haciendo un tremendo ruido, innecesario a decir verdad…

-Hola amor ¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Qué qué pasa!? ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?...

-Ayer salí con Alice y se nos pasaron las copas, bueno a mí y ya ves…

-¿Y ya ves? ¡Por Dios! Alice le hablo a Jasper para que fuera por ella, así que no estabas con ella después de eso ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?...

-Por ahí Edward, ahora déjame descansar y terminar…

-Nada de eso Bella, hoy tenemos un acontecimiento, una comida muy importante te deje todo listo para que lo uses…

-¿Acontecimiento? Estás loco, yo no voy - ¡Joder! La boda…

-Sí, te espero en una hora nos vamos…

+.+.+.+.+.+

Pues para ir a una boda que se terminaría no realizando, estaba muy bien vestida…

-Estoy lista amor – cuando Edward se volteo se quedo pasmado ante mi imagen, llevaba un vestido largo con abertura a un costado que me llegaba a mitad del muslo de color azul eléctrico, a pesar de que la boda seria de día el color me había encantado, mi peinado era recogido y no lo había abultado con las pelucas seria un plus, mi espalda estaba descubierta hasta la mitad ya que el vestido se amarraba y sostenía del cuello, mi maquillaje era muy tenue…

-Vaya estas guapísima, vamos – a pesar de que él me había visto así, seguía enojado por no decirle a donde había pasado la noche ¿Edward piensas que la pase con alguien? No a prendes nada…

+.+.+.++.++.+.+.

La iglesia era hermosa, estaba adornada a más no poder con flores y más, la verdad Edward había dicho acontecimiento ya veía cual era…

-¿No se suponía que veníamos aquí para una junta?...

-Sí, pero yo lo arregle ayer y hoy nos invitaron a una boda, es de un amigo y si no tuviéramos que llegar temprano hubiéramos seguido con nuestra platica…

-¿Platica?...

-No me has dicho donde has pasado la noche Isabella…

-¿Con quién crees que la he pasado Edward?...

-No sé…

-Crees que la he pasado con un hombre ¿No?...

-Yo no, Bella no…

-Edward no me conoces si es que piensas así, ahora vamos si es que esto es tan importante para ti - camine hacia donde estaba Alice, me dolía que pensara así pero Edward siempre tenia inseguridades - ¡Tu! Pequeña duende me dejaste sola…

-Lo siento Bells pero me sentí un poco mal pero Edward sabía que tú estabas ahí conmigo, no sé porque no paso por ti – eso ya no lo entendía, si él sabía dónde estaba ¿Por qué no fue por mi? Hay esto era una locura…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuvimos cerca de 30 minutos afuera esperando a que llegaran todos, incluido el novio o novios, cuando estos llegaron rápidamente corrieron con Edward, se veían nerviosos y tensos pero cuando su madre, a la cual yo había apodado maléfica porque ¡Por Dios! esa señora no era más desesperante porque no era más vieja, pero bueno ahora entendía que ellos estuvieran así, la pobre señora solo los miro y ellos entraron a la iglesia, esa mirada era de miedo, aunque ellos tenían la culpa ¡Joder! era hora de destetarse de la madre….

-Vamos ya va a empezar la ceremonia – asentí sin decir más, tenia que actuar sin filtros ya que en minutos entraría nuestro plan en acción…

-Bella necesito que me acompañes al baño por favor – la duende empezaba muy bien…

-Amor te acompaño yo…

-No amor, esto es cosa de chicas, tranquilo enseguida regresamos – y así salimos hacia la parte de atrás para ver a las demás, ellas ya estaban cambiadas yo sería la última…

-Bien hecho Al, ahora ustedes listas aquí tienen el radio para que cuando escuchen salgan ¿Vale? - todas asintieron, mientras nosotras regresamos a sentarnos y a representar nuestro papel…

…

La marcha nupcial empezó y todos nos pusimos de pie para ver como las novias entraban caminando de la mano de su padre, cuando llegaron no hubo beso, ni nada solo se voltearon hacia el padre y empezaron con la ceremonia, esto era mejor de lo que pensaba, alguna vez critique a las chicas por lo que hacían con las pobres parejas pero ahora veía que las parejas frente a mi no estaban de acuerdo, al menos de la parte masculina, pero por cumplir lo harían, sonreí ante ello y solo eleve una plegaria para que todo lo planeado saliera como Dios mandaba y que él no me descomulgara del cielo por hacer esto en su casa…

O0o00o0o0oo00o0o0oo0

Bueno llegamos a la parte donde Bella es mala, jajaja, Nah ella no es mala la hacen, bueno veremos en el siguiente capítulo que pasa con estas chicas tan traviesas, nos leemos en seguida….

 _Locura realizada…_

 _Cambio y fuera…_

 _JaneAntoCullen._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

CAP. 12 PLAN DE DAMAS Parte 2…

El padre siguió dando su discurso del amor y la prosperidad, que ante todo siempre deberían arreglar sus problemas juntos, todo había estado muy lindo sus palabras eran algo conmovedor y reafirma torio, estaba a punto de decir las palabras que detonarían esta conmovedora discusión así que como lo planeado Alice dijo que tenia que ir al baño…

-Bella me va a acompañar amor, es tu amigo y debes estar con él ¿Qué tal que me tardo de más? Anda estoy bien – Jazz se quedo más tranquilo y nosotras pudimos salir, una vez en el baño me saque el vestido y me puse la peluca junto con la ropa, Alice me ayudaba mientras me acomodaba lo demás, una vez lista ella sonrió como niña pequeña esto la divertía con locura – te vez diferente, vamos yo me quedare observando mientras ustedes entran anda ellas debieron de haber parado todo ya – corrimos mientras yo oía en el radio como ellas hablaban, conté hasta diez cuando llegue e hice mi aparición, como solo éramos dos no podía dejar que Victoria saliera disfrazada sola así que contratamos a una chica, fue fácil una amiga de Alice nos ayudo mucho ella era la otra _"novia despechada"_ y yo la amiga que afirmaba todo con locura, sonreí sabía que me enfrentaría a Edward después, pero la diversión nadie me la quitaba…

….

- _¡Yo Me Opongo! –_ todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de las dos chicas a la entrada de la iglesia, Edward se puso de pie inmediatamente y gimió, pensando en que esto tenia que ser una puta broma del destino, rápidamente se puso al inicio de las bancas y respiro aliviado de que no fuera su novia si no Dios ahora si lo castigaba de por vida por la novia tan loca que tenia, los novios se sorprendieron enserio pensaban y pedían un milagro porque las chicas aparecieran pero no esperaban esto, Dios se había equivocado de chicas esas no eran las suyas – Padre esta boda no puede efectuarse, esos hombres de ahí no pueden atarse de por vida a esas chicas – Victoria representaba su papel con una medida que parecía una actriz verdadera, Bella conto hasta diez y salió al encuentro de las chicas…

-Sí padre, esas pobres chicas no merecen esto, ellos no pueden casarse con ellas y dejar a mis amigas así…

-Por favor ¿Puede explicarme alguien que pasa aquí? – Bella gimió, maléfica tenia que abrir la bocona que tenia - ¿Emmett? ¿Mike?...

-Señora permítame explicarle que pasa aquí, esos dos que están ahí van a ser padres – tanto como los presentes como Bella y Vanesa, amiga de Alice, se sorprendieron al escuchar esa declaración…

-¿¡Qué!? – maléfica grito y casi pudo ver el humo que salía de ella – ustedes ¡Oh Dios Mío!...

-Esto es inaudito – y las dos chicas soltaron tremenda cachetada a los chicos, tomaron sus vestidos y empezaron a caminar a la salida, Bella sonrió todo salía de acuerdo al plan…

-Por favor chicas esperen, esto tiene que tener una explicación, ¡Emmett, Mike deténganlas!...

-No hace falta, nos vamos nosotras no vamos a permitir que nos humillen más de lo que ya lo han hecho, con permiso – maléfica salió detrás de las chicas, mientras nosotras nos retirábamos hacia la salida, necesitábamos salir antes de que ellos nos reconocieran, además tenia que cambiarme Edward podía sospechar, pero Dios quería castigarnos por hacer tremendo circo en su casa, porque los chicos echaron a correr hacia nosotros y eso era muy malo…

-Rápido corran, ellos no nos pueden atrapar - ¡Oh joder! Edward venia también, Diosito juro que no hago esto de nuevo ayúdanos, corrimos hacia el estacionamiento para escondernos entre los coches, aunque solo serviría por un momento ya que todos salían para tomar sus coches, había algunos árboles así que nos escondimos en ellos ¡Joder! hubiera corrido hacia el baño ¡Mierda!...

-Necesitamos un plan, Ness por favor dime que trajiste tu carcacha…

-No, la deje estacionada más allá, camine directo hacia aquí porque no tenía alguna invitación para dar al parking…

-Necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes y…

-¿Van algún lado chicas?...

-¡Ah! – juro que mi corazón sufrió un paro cardiaco en ese instante y revivió porque Dios quería ajustar cuentas…

-Creo que ustedes nos deben una explicación ¿O no?...

-Creo seriamente que no, los sacamos de un apuro listo, nos dan las gracias y todos contentos…

-Edward tu a la rubia, Mike y yo a las otras dos - ¡Joder! no puede ser, me pare junto a Ness y no la solté pero algo me decía que Edward sabía quien estaba debajo de esta peluquita y no me lo haría fácil…

-Vamos tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante – ahora si Dios me desamparaba…

+.++.++.+.+.+.+.

Estaba en algún lugar del bosque algo así y no sabía que pasaba, Edward solo había conducido y ahora había aparcado, por más que le preguntaba a donde estábamos el solo se quedaba callado ¡Joder! esto estaba muy mal…

-Bien – gracias Dios, pensé que algo serio le había pasado – necesito que me digas porque lo hiciste, porque no entiendo que pasa por tu cabecita para hacer este tipo de cosas, pensé que la época dónde hacías ese tipo de bromas había pasado…

-Bueno antes tú tienes que decirme porque me mentiste acerca de venir aquí, porque no era para una junta y no puedes mentirme porque sé donde estuviste todo el tiempo…

-Bella por favor…

-No Edward, por favor tú, o es que tengo que recordarte que me trataste como una fulana hace un rato, para que estés tranquilo no pase la noche follando con un tipo desconocido, rente una habitación en el hotel a lado de la tuya, todo el tiempo he estado junto a ti pero como eres un estúpido troglodita que piensa que soy una puta, piensa lo que quiere y no escucha primero….

-Bella no saques eso aquí, estamos hablando de otra cosa…

-¿Sí? Bueno te diré mis amigas me pidieron ayuda a mí y tus hermanas, se las dimos y créeme que ellos ahora están juntos y felices, aquí el único idiota que va a perder algo eres tú, ahora quiero ir a casa ya…

-Bella por favor…

-Déjame siempre es lo mismo contigo y nunca vas a cambiar de parecer Edward, pensabas apoyar esa boda ¿Por qué? – él se quedo cayado escuchando solamente sin decirme nada – bien veo que no me dirás nada…

-Porque no quería que intervinieras, pero veo que lo has hecho de todos modos, ellos tenían que casarse con ellas porque el contrato entre su madre y los padres de ellas estaba firmado, hicieron una asociación anónima paraqué la empresa creciera más…

-¿Todo esto por el dinero? – él asintió – maléfica no tiene límites

de verdad…

-¿Maléfica?...

-La madre de ellos ¡Dios! esto es algo que no me creo – nos quedamos en silencio por un buen ato hasta que él lo rompió…

-No quería que interfirieras en ello porque sabía que no estarías de acuerdo y harías algo así, además Andrea interferiría y podría causarte daño, no quería eso para ti. Ella es muy vengativa…

-No tenias porque ocultarme algo así Edward ¿Sabes lo que me dolió que lo hicieras? Siempre piensas lo peor de mí…

-Lo sé y lo siento de verdad…

-Eso no me vale ya a mí, lo siento pero no puedo – se quedaron callados ante las palabras que todavía flotaban en el aire, Edward salió del coche y lo rodeo hasta estar enfrente de su puerta, Bella solo lo veía actuar, abrió la puerta y se inclino para poder hacer hacia atrás el asiento y quedar a horcajadas sobre ella - ¿Qué haces?...

-Ayudándote a cambiar de opinión sobre dejarme…

-¿Qué? Edward nunca he dicho que – pero los labios de él estaban sobre ella impidiendo hablar de nuevo, las neuronas de Bella se desmayaron ante el intenso beso que Edward le estaba dando ¡Por Dios! sentía la humedad entre sus piernas y solo era un beso, llevo las manos hacia su cabello y tomo pequeños mechones para acercarlo más a ella, las manos de él no se quedaron quietas y empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de ella, aunque sus pechos fue un muy buen entretenimiento…

\- ¡Dios! nena te necesito…

-Yo también te necesito Edward, por favor hazme el amor ya, así – quito su cinturón, desbrocho sus pantalones y los bajo hasta sus muslos, mientras Bella alzaba su vestido hasta su cintura y hacia a un lado su braguita, llevo sus pies hacia el trasero de él y lo empujo para que entrara en ella, no era la posición más cómoda del mundo pero tenerlo dentro, sentir como latía dentro de sí era magnifico - ¡Dios nena! No te vayas…

-Nunca ¡Joder! muévete amor – las envestidas eran rápidas y profundas, salía al completo y entraba duramente haciendo que sus testículos chocaran con el trasero de su hermosa novia, se movió en círculos haciendo rodar los ojos de Bella ante el placer, ella llevo sus manos a sus nalgas y enterró sus uñas, sabía que le quedarían marcas pero no sabía cómo canalizar todo ese placer que él le daba, bajo su boca hacia su pecho y lo mordió, lo chupo y se amamanto de él haciendo que el orgasmo de ella se creara y explotara en segundos, llevándolo a él al suyo…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Después de caer encima de ella con las respiraciones aceleradas se acomodaron y salieron para pasarse a la parte trasera, Edward se recostó en el asiento y Bella encima de él, estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que Edward empezó a dar suaves caricias sobre la espalda de ella, Bella sabía que era su forma de saber si ella estaba despierta y poder hablar…

-Estoy despierta, no me he dormido así que dime…

-No quería que te enteraras de la boda, solo quería protegerte y lo otro solo es que me muero de celos, no se pienso cosas mi mente me juega malas pasadas…

-Ya, pero sabias donde estaba – él me miro intrigado - Alice me lo dijo, que tu sabias donde estaba cuando Jasper fue por ella…

-No, Jazz fue solo, yo me quede porque tenia que regresar a la habitación y hablar contigo pero no estabas y no regresaste - ¡Joder con la enana!...

-Bien pues no me fui mas que ha divertir con las chicas, llegamos a la habitación que alquile aparte y nos dormimos por todo el alcohol que tomamos…

-Vaya todo es tan… solo perdóname nena no quería hacerte sentir mal – suspire siempre era así con él pero yo lo amaba y si no le perdonara lo que paso estaría siendo realmente hipócrita, pues hace escasos minutos habíamos hecho el amor como nunca, la pasión que nos envolvía, el amor, suspire no podía hacer lo contrario, simplemente lo abracé muy fuerte hundiendo mi cara en su pecho y besando donde se encontraba su corazón…

-Déjalo, solo olvidemos esto que paso ¿Vale? – él asintió y nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

..

.

Después de arreglar las cosas y pasar tiempo ahí acostados en la parte trasera del coche emprendimos el viaje de vuelta al hotel, la verdad no sabía que había pasado con las chicas hasta que recibí un mensaje:

" _Hola Bells, espero no haberte causado problemas con Edward, estamos en el bar del hotel para cuando llegues tenemos que contarte que paso, Rosalie"_

Edward y yo caminamos hacia el bar, no esperaba encontrar a todos ahí, pero bueno era realmente bueno después de haber jugado así con sus sentimientos, aunque ellos no se veían muy afectados la verdad…

-¡Hermano! Hola Bellita, muchas gracias por todo…

-Hola Emmett, me alegro que haya servido de algo…

-Bien supongo que ustedes están juntos ¿No? – los cuatro sonrieron y asintieron, bueno al menos sirvió de algo toda la actuación, Alice había ido a su habitación porque estaba realmente cansada, nosotros nos quedamos ahí para seguir festejando al menos termine con muchas copas encima de mí y cantando alguna canción cursi con las chicas, los chicos reían y aplaudían en especial Emmett que tenia un sentido del humor muy variado y su meta era _"sonrojar a Bella todo el tiempo"_ cuando ya no podíamos mantenernos de pie ninguna subimos a nuestras habitaciones, claro ellos ya habían reservado una y aunque no hablamos de cómo quedo el problema con maléfica me suponía que no sería la última vez que la veríamos y eso me daba varias ideas…

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Bueno este es un capítulo cortito espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos veremos después…

Los amito mucho…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

CAP. 13 SUCESOS INESPERADOS…

El regreso a casa fue mucho mejor, Edward estuvo muy pendiente de mi después de que descubrimos que el sexo en el coche no es tan malo, créanme no lo es y menos a mitad de una carretera, justo lo que mi doctor me recomendó…

Los días siguientes a nuestra llegada fueron una tortura dado que teníamos juntas que atender, Edward me había hecho participe en los proyectos de ingeniería por lo tanto era yo la que representaba todo lo legal junto a Zena, aunque ahora ella había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, según lo que había leído del actual proyecto era un chip para controlar los tanques de guerra a distancia y así evitar que soldados murieran, aunque estaba a favor de ello eso no quitaba que salvaban a unos pero mataban a otros…

-Nena enserio necesito un tiempo a solas contigo – salte en mi asiento, Edward estaba frente a mi sonriendo, y yo otra vez estaba en la luna, sonreí ante eso…

-Claro que si Sr. Cullen usted dígame cuando – él gruño y si Jasper no hubiera entrado corriendo el hubiera saltado sobre mi…

-Hey hermano ¿Qué pasa?...

-Es Alice, me hablo que estaba en el centro comercial y se ha puesto de parto, ha llamado a una ambulancia iban al hospital tengo que irme, siento dejarte con la junta de…

-Hey Jasper tranquilo, Bella y yo nos la apañaremos bien, ve tranquilo solo mantennos informados…

-Claro, gracias adiós – sonreí era muy normal de Alice tener a la pequeña en un centro comercial ¿Cómo sería cuando yo me pusiera así? Edward estaría tan nervioso y… ¡Madre mía! Tenia que parar mis pensamientos, primero teníamos que soldar más nuestra relación…

-Bien abogada necesitamos hablar sobre la junta que tendremos en minutos, solo vendrán los abogados de la compañía _Cisnes,_ andando – tome para apuntar cualquier cosa referente a ello y entre tras Edward, cuando el cerro la puerta entendí que no hablaríamos de opiniones en casos si no de desventajas en acciones corporales, él se puso detrás de mí y empezó a besar mi cuello dando pequeños mordiscos – mmm me fascina tu olor amor…

-Mmm ¿Sr. Cullen no íbamos a ponernos de acuerdo en las acciones de los _Cisnes?_ – dije mientras movía mi trasero hacia su muy creciente erección, él gruño y llevo sus manos abajo de mi falda para subirla, pero entonces alguien interrumpió…

-Sr. Cullen los de empresas _Cisne_ están aquí - ¡Joder! esto tenia que ser una broma, oímos el bip de la llamada cortada…

-Esto tiene que ser una puta broma ¿Verdad? – me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, lo mire sin entender a que se refería – a esto me refiero – me acerco de mis nalgas hacia su erección – no puedo salir con esto haya afuera…

-Lo siento Sr. Cullen, si quiere puedo ir pasándolos a la sala mientras usted se toma un minuto o dos…

-Ríete de mí, veras como te va después – sonreí dándole un beso y un giño para salir a la sala justo a tiempo para encontrar a los abogados…

Tome un respiro antes de entrar a la sala, Bella ya estaba con ellos y dado su carisma ellos ni se darían cuenta de mi tardanza pero ¡Joder! ella me ponía de una manera que parecía un quinceañero, sonreí para esta noche le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Entre en la sala para poner en marcha esto, mi polla no podía seguir en medio… al menos por un rato…

-Buenos días, perdón mi tardanza…

-No te preocupes Edward, Bella me ha platicado muchas cosas así que tranquilo – mire a Bella y ella sonrió como siempre…

-Sí claro, bueno pongámonos en marcha – tome mi asiento junto a Bella y vi que Charlie también lo hacía, estaba alucinado si eso tenia que ser...

…

Después de haber puesto todo en orden Bella tomo las carpetas para anexarlas, el trato era darle a _Cisnes_ la estabilidad que le habíamos dado ya hace muchos años pero esta vez no porque la necesitara si no porque estaba empezando en nuevos continentes…

-Bien Charlie sabes que esto estará listo y podrás estar tranquilo…

-Claro que si Edward…

-Bien, eso sería todo supongo que te veré en la fiesta anual que mi madre está organizando ¿No?...

-Claro, ella ha llamado a Renée y se han puesto de acuerdo…

-Cierto ¿Cómo esta ella? – Renée estaba algo mal y a veces Charlie no asistía a reuniones por ello, por eso me alegraba que mamá hubiera acertado con ella…

-Bien, ha avanzado mucho…

-Me alegra escucharlo, bueno nos veremos ahí…

-Claro – ellos salieron acompañados de Bella, y aunque hubiera querido seguir con nuestro toqueteo eso era imposible…

…

..

.

-Ha sido hermoso Edward, gracias – estábamos acostados en nuestro momento post-Coital, ella sobre mí mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, y era justo teníamos varios días sin compartir como solo nosotros sabíamos…

-Me alegra que te gustara nena, por cierto Victoria me ha dicho que mañana te de la tarde libre, quiere hablar contigo…

-¿Ella te lo pidió y tu aceptaste así como así?...

-Bueno tal vez me amenazo pero eso son detalles – ella rió ante mis palabras, mi hermana era algo rara y ahora que Alice estaba descansando para la fiesta ella se encargaría de que Bella sufriera al ir de compras…

-Sé que es lo que quiere, quiere llevarme de compras por lo de la fiesta anual de tu madre ¿Es que no entiende que ya tengo mi vestido? – me encogí de hombros, nunca había entendido porque ellas tenían que hacer ese tipo de compras pero era sabio no meterse…

…

..

.

-Veamos ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa con mi hermano y tu Bellita?...

-¿Qué pasa de que Victoria?...

-Sí, mira ustedes no empezaron de la forma más común que se pude decir, de hecho creo que ustedes ya tienen la historia perfecta para contar a sus nietos, eso me parece muy romántico, bueno al grano, en la fiesta anual estarán todos los Cullen y cuando digo todos es todos…

-Ok, si quieres ponerme nerviosa lo estas logrando ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

-Lo que quiero decir es ¿Cómo te va a presentar Edward a ellos? Mira mi familia es algo encimosa y querrán saber qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes o sea a donde va su relación…

-Vamos Victoria eso deberías de habérselo preguntado a Edward no a mí….

-Ok, tienes razón, bueno a lo que venimos – ella empezó a recorrer cada pasillo viendo todo lo que había, enserio me había puesto a pensar sobre la relación que tenia con Edward, puf esto era algo que no debió de haberme dicho ¡Joder! – venga Bella, ten esto es un regalo para mi, quiero que lo habrás en casa, sabré si no lo haces…

-Victoria no era necesario que gastaras…

-Patrañas, ahora vamos necesito ir a ver que mi pequeña no haya convencido a su padre de comprar algo y ser la propietaria de alguna cebra – reí ante eso y es que era verdad la pequeña podía hacer que su padre hiciera lo que ella quería en cualquier momento…

Cuando llegue a casa Edward no estaba, hoy habíamos decidido que me quedara en su departamento, él casi siempre se quedaba en el mío así que no tuve problemas, además tanto como en mi casa había ropa de él como aquí había cosas femeninas que un soltero no tendría, me quite mi ropa y me puse la bata de baño para darme uno antes de empezar a preparar la cena, entonces vi la bolsa de Victoria, la tome y vacié su contenido en la cama hasta ahora se veía como un montón de tela, hasta que lo extendí y realmente vi lo que era ¡Mierda! Ella estaba loca, era un conjunto de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación con tanga a juego en un color azul eléctrico, la parte de arriba era un pequeño camisón pero de la parte de atrás se abría dejando nada cubierto, ella estaba loca lo dicho…

-Eso se te vería muy bien – salte ante la voz de Edward haciendo que la prenda callera ¡Joder! tenia la intensión de guardarlo antes – lo siento nena no quería asustarte…

-N…no, no te preocupes, estaba viendo algo que me regalaron…

-Mmm ¿Quién es capaz de regalarle a mi mujer algo como eso? Yo soy el único que tiene ese placer – sonreí ante sus palabras y dado que no podía verme porque estaba abrazando por mi espalda, quise jugar un poco…

-Bueno alguien que quiere vérmelo puesto, aunque le he dicho que no puedo y pensaba regresarlo porque solo una persona puede regalarme cosas como esta…

-¿Así que alguien te regalo esto? – solo asentí – vaya y ¿Piensas ponértelo?...

-No sé – sentí como movía sus manos hacia el cinturón de mi bata y empezaba a quitarlo, sus manos recorrían mi piel haciéndola vibrar - ¿Qué haces?...

-Solo te muestro que nadie puede verte con esa y ninguna otra ropa que muestre demasiada piel, solo yo puedo regalarte ropa así, solo yo puedo verte con ropa así, solo yo puedo ¿Me escuchas?...

-Oh Dios Edward, no pares – sus manos estaban ya en mi sexo torturándolo, sus dedos se movían con maestría mientras su palma rosaba mi clítoris ¡Joder! él iba hacer que me viniera parada, siguió con sus movimientos mientras su otra mano llegaba a mi pecho y lo peñizcaba y jalaba fuertemente haciendo que esa bola se formara y mi orgasmo explotara, sentía como mis jugos se resbalaban por mis muslos, fugazmente fui consciente que Edward llevaba su mano a su boca y degustaba, como si de una paleta se tratara, de sus dedos que estaban mojados con mi excitación ¡Joder! creo que había tenido otro orgasmo solo de ver eso…

…..

-Vaya esto sí que es reponer el tiempo perdido…

-Te dije que lo haríamos, bueno y ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron tú y Victoria? – Oh joder, no podía decirle que Vic andaba de metiche viendo si su hermano me iba a presentar como su novia o prometida…

-Nada, compramos algunas cosas y ella me hizo ese regalo, estaba viéndolo cuando llegaste y me atacaste – él se echo a reír…

-Recuérdame agradecerle a mi hermana cuando la vea…

-Deja de estar de chistoso, ahora hay que apurarnos tengo que ayudar a tu madre, la fiesta se acerca y es muy poco el tiempo…

-Ok, venga que es tarde y estoy cansado…

.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Los siguientes días fueron un verdadero caos, entre el trabajo, los preparativos de la fiesta de Esme y Edward acosándome en donde pudiera estaba realmente agotada y casi que me daban ganas de no ir a la mentada fiesta pero habíamos trabajado mucho y qué decir de Esme que estaba muy emocionada, estaba terminando de arreglarme la verdad es que el vestido que Edward me había mandado hoy aquí a casa estaba de lo más hermoso, era largo con una abertura del lado derecho que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, y en la espalda traía un escote que llegaba al inicio de mi parte baja, por el frente era muy tapado claro con tremendas aberturas como no, me aplique perfume tome mi cartera y salí hacia la sala, Edward estaba tomando una copa antes de irnos, que decir que cuando me vio alucino aunque no era el único, él llevaba un esmoquin negro que le ajustaba como un guante, simplemente perfecto…

-Te ves hermosa, seré la envidia de todos hoy…

-Lo mismo digo…

-¿Nos vamos? – asentí, esta vez él había traído el mercedes y no le quitaba nada al volvo pero aun así me gustaba más teníamos buenos recuerdos en el…

-Ayude a tu madre con esto ella estaba muy emocionada, la verdad que si no fuera por su llamada me hubiera quedado en casa….

-Bueno ella hubiera venido por ti, ella te considera parte de la familia es importante que estés aquí también – familia, me encantaba esa nueva palabra desde que estaba con Edward. Cuando llegamos me sorprendí, las luce hacían que todo se viera mágico y deslumbrante, automáticamente cuando bajamos Esme vino por nosotros para presentarnos a cuanto familiar y amigo se le cruzaba por enfrente, ella parecía una niña pequeña en dulcería - ¿quieres tomar algo más?...

-Por favor, creo me haría bien – él sonrió ¡Joder! toda esta gente era abrumador verlas, la fiesta estaba bien, más que bien todo estaba saliendo a la perfección pero yo no me acostumbraba, Edward y yo habíamos bailado algunas canciones claro está que a él se le ocurrió cargarme sobre sus zapatos para poder movernos, era algo vergonzoso pero después de un momento fue muy lindo y hasta romántico….

-¡Edward! – los dos nos volteamos hacia la voz y vi a una mujer alta con un vestido rojo muy entallado, de pelo rojizo correr hacia el ¡Joder! Tanya estaba aquí ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? – que alegría verte Edward, ven necesito presentarte a unos socios con los que he hablado de – deje de escuchar mientras veía como se alejaban los dos o debería decir esa zorra se lo llevaba, él solo me miro pidiendo disculpas, como si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho de que se iba con su ex prometida…

+.+..+..+.+.+.+

-Supones bien cariño, ahora regreso….

-Hey no te comas eso le hará daño al bebe – Victoria y Alice peleaban sobre unos canapés picante y no sé que mas, enserio no le estaba poniendo atención solo buscaba y buscaba a Edward con la mirada pero nada, llevaba una hora aquí parada con las chicas, no es que fueran mala onda, pero quería irme a casa y descansar o al menos saber donde se habían metido porque si Tanya estaba presente…

-¡Bella! ¿Me escuchas?...

-¿Qué?...

-Te decía que si es cierto que me hará daño si me lo como…

-No a ti, al bebe…

-Bella…

-Alice Victoria es la que tiene una hija, yo no sé nada de eso porque no tengo bebes, pero es lógico que si el bebe come de ti por ende come lo que tu comes, si eso te hará daño…

-Oh, tienes razón, iré por algo sin picante – las dos se alejaron y me fui al baño, 4 copas eran suficientes para hacerme ir, en el camino salude a algunos, solo les dedicaba un asentimiento dado que no recordaba quienes eran; cuando estuve en la puerta escuche ruidos extraños así que me debatí entre entrar o buscar un arbolito de los de Esme y hacer ahí pero cuando la voz se me hizo conocida no lo pensé... y juro que lo mejor hubiera sido no entrar, Edward estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Tanya que lo besaba intensamente, en ese momento vi rojo, azul y de todos colores, hasta un arcoíris…

-¿Por esto no regresabas? Que estúpida – en cuanto escucharon mi voz se separaron, la arpía todavía tenia el descaro de sonreír, mientras Edward me miraba con miedo, oh si cariño tenme miedo…

-Bella no, espera cariño…

-Vete a la mierda Cullen…

-Bella…

-Deja que se vaya cariño – por suerte la salida estaba cerca y nadie podía oír mis sollozos y aun verme, salí al camino y me escude con las ramas que caían protegiendo una pequeña banca, la luz de las lámparas cercanas alumbraban y eso era suficiente, me deje caer en la banca llorando ¡Joder! no entendía, él me reclamaba cuando ni siquiera hacia las cosas y él mientras se besaba con esa zorra ¡Joder!...

-Tranquila – me tense al escuchar la voz pensando que sería él pero era una señora como Esme, aunque sus facciones se veían más deterioradas, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos de un azul oscuro o bien podrían ser cafés la luz no era suficiente – shh, tranquila, sea lo que sea que te haya puesto así no vale la pena llorar por ello…

-¿Ni aunque lo ames con tu alma?...

-Ni así, yo amaba a mi hija y la perdí, pero aquí sigo…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes me da gusto que dejaras de llorar, me recuerdas a ella ¿Sabes? – sonreí porque no sabía que mas hacer, ella me tenia abrazada y mi cabeza descansaba en su vientre mientras me acariciaba mi pelo, ella me hacía sentirme protegida, tranquila, era como si la conociera desde hace mucho aunque apenas la había visto…

-No sé qué paso, pero solo no quiero regresar – ella se encogió de hombros…

-No regreses, puedo hacerte compañía si quieres, a mi la verdad me aburren estas fiestas pero mi esposo hace muchos clientes con ellas, salí a tomar aire y mira que me encuentro una princesita – sonreí y limpie mis lagrimas – así está mejor cariño – ella era muy amable, cariñosa y divertida, me hizo sonreír en todo momento, mire mi celular que sonaba insistentemente gracias a Dios lo había puesto en vibrador y Renée no se daba cuenta, Edward era un terco pero me daba igual – vaya hemos estado un gran tiempo aquí y no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?...

-Oh si, tú me dijiste el tuyo pero yo a ti no, me llamo Isabella, Isabella Swan…

-¡Oh Dios! M…mi, tu eres – y de pronto no se qué paso pues ella estaba en la banca repitiendo cosas sin sentido de su pequeña, no entendía nada pero ella parecía tener un momento de crisis ¡Joder! no podía dejarla aquí así, tome mi teléfono para marcarle a Edward enserio necesitábamos ayuda…

-¡Nena! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Llevo buscándote…

-Edward necesito que vengas rápido, estoy en la parte de atrás de la casa donde están los arbustos en una banca estoy con una señora Renée y ella se puso mal, por favor ayúdame – oía como decía que donde estaba Charlie ¡Por Dios! lo necesitaba aquí y buscaba a algún socio, que se jodiera, colgué rápidamente y me dedique a masajear la espalda de ella ¿Por qué se había puesto así? No entendía…

-¡Bella! amor, Charlie por aquí…

-Renée amor ¿Qué paso Bella?...

-N…no sé, ella se puso así cuando le dije mi nombre, hemos estado aquí un buen tiempo estaba bien pero después no se…

-No te preocupes cariño no es tu culpa, amor por favor, venga necesitamos ir a casa…

-Mi hija Car, era ella yo lo sé – me dio tanta ternura verla así después de todo lo que habíamos hablado pero no podía hacer nada, no entendía que pasaba…

-Bella tranquila, Renée se pondrá bien solo ha sido una crisis – él me tenía abrazada y mis lagrimas mojaban su saco negro, me separe de él rápidamente para ir al interior dónde estaba la fiesta, tome mi bolsa y llame a un taxi necesitaba salir de aquí, mire en distintas direcciones y salí hacía donde el taxi me esperaría; cuando subí pude ver la figura de Edward y como maldecía por no alcanzarme y gritándole al pobre chico por demorar con su coche. Tome un respiro y le di la dirección al taxi, no podía ir a casa él iría ahí, con Alec estaría segura al menos él detendría a Edward…

Cuando llegue me lleve las manos al pecho ¿Cómo había llegado Edward antes que yo? Claro él había manejado como loco para llegar aquí. Respire y camine como si él no estuviera frente a mi pero eso era mucho pedir ya que me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hacia su coche…

-¿¡Qué haces!? Suéltame porque te juro que gritare…

-Hazlo, eres mi mujer y en este mismo momento necesitamos hablar ¡Joder! estoy arto de que salgas corriendo a la primera…

-¿Sí? ¿Estás harto? Pues yo también, es la segunda vez que me lastimas con ella ¡Joder! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Ha si como idiota dejando pasar las cosas ¿No es así? Olvídalo Edward – en ese momento yo estaba con el cinturón y él manejado, esto era una locura. Pegue mi frente al frio cristal y deje que mis lagrimas salieran, era lo mismo con él lo peor de todo era que había quedado como una idiota frente a todos...

Sentía caricias en mi pelo y un calor abrazante pero yo estaba en el coche ¿Verdad? Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en la habitación del departamento de Edward y el calor era él abrasándome posesivamente, tome un respiro y salí de la cárcel de sus brazos, tenía que salir de aquí ya no podía quedarme porque caería en sus engaños de nuevo. Baje a la sala y tome la manija de la puerta pero esta no abría ¡Qué mierda! El teclado ¡Joder! ¿Me había encerrado aquí? Él tenía que estar loco de remate…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward Cullen! – grite a todo lo que daba, bajaba porque bajaba, en minutos él ya estaba bajando por las escaleras mirando a todos lados hasta que dio conmigo, casi me sentí culpable por despertarlo así a mitad de la noche, dije casi – abre la maldita puerta ya…

-Bella por favor deja de gritar, caray pensé que algo te pasaba…

-Sí, quiero ir a casa y me encierras como una delincuente, abre la maldita puerta si no quieres tener el tacón de mi zapato en tu trasero…

-Mmm me gustas así de enojada, vamos a la cama e intentemos dormir después hablaremos tranquilamente anda…

-¡Joder no! Si quieres que alguien caliente tu cama busca a la zorra de tu ex – él se quedo mirando como si me hubiera salido una cabeza más y juro que estaba a punto porque mi Diosa estaba deseando matarlo en estos instantes…

-Eso es lo que es Bella _ex_ deja de actuar así por favor escúchame primero, ella me acorralo estaba a punto de ir por ti, vi como venias hacia mí y en esos momento ella me jalo entonces tu entraste y entendiste mal y…

-Deja las cosas así Edward, desde el principio esto no debió de ser, déjame ir por favor deja de hacer las cosas más difíciles…

-No, lo siento pero no, no entiendes lo importante que eres para mi, deja de decir que esto está mal porque sabes que no es así, deja de negarnos la oportunidad de…

-Yo no niego nada solo veo la realidad, solo que ella es la mujer perfecta para presentar a la familia de tu padre no yo, una huérfana que – en ese momento lo tuve frente a mi callando mis palabras con sus labios y jalándome para estar más cerca de él…

-Te dije que no volvieras a decir eso, desde el mismo momento que te vi dejaste de serlo porque eres y yo soy tu familia, por favor créeme cuando te digo como pasaron las cosas amor, por favor eres lo más importante para mí…

-Es que no hay razón para que tú me quieras, para que sigamos aquí y…

-Nada, venga descansemos ha sido una noche llena de muchos altibajos y necesitamos descansar, Bella no olvides que te amo, te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, no te cambiaría por nada, recuerda que nunca ame a Tanya, lo del matrimonio era lo correcto solamente, se sentía como tal pero me di cuenta tarde que no era lo que realmente quería y hasta que llegaste supe como realmente terminar eso… te amo nena - mis lagrimas caían y mojaban su camisa ya que mi rostro estaba escondido ahí, solo pude asentir y dejar que el me llevara hacia la habitación, tenia razón había sido un día de muchos altibajos…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya veremos qué pasa con Charlie no desesperen, hasta el próximo capítulo…

Soy tan linda que les dejare un adelanto del próximo capítulo, disfrútenlo. Besos Jane.

 _Locura realizada…_

 _Cambio y fuera…_

 _JaneAntoCullen._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Me Before You OST.

Photograph.

CAP. 14 MENTIRAS…

Los días siguientes a la pelea que tuvimos Edward y yo fueron un poco normales, claramente él hacía de todo para que yo no pensara ya en el problema con Tanya pero me era difícil y mas esta tarde. Edward había salido a una junta con _Lips_ la nueva compañía que quería alguna trampa mortal para proteger sus proyectos, me había sentido un poco mal y mejor decidí quedarme además no era tan importante mi presencia y eso él lo sabía…

-Buenas tardes pasaré a hablar con Edward, permiso – odiaba que ella se dirigiera así a los demás empleados como si ella fuera superior, chica creída que no sabía lo que era trabajar duramente.

-Lo siento no puedes pasar, no está – conteste antes que su secretaria.

-Ni tu ni nadie me va a impedir hablar con él, deja de actuar como la novia perfecta niña, aquí todos saben lo que eres, una zorra que me quito a mi prometido…

-Lo siento no tengo por qué hablar de cosas del pasado, solo ten en cuenta lo que te digo, deja a Edward en paz porque no me conoces princesita…

-Ja' cuídate mocosa Edward fue mío, primero estuvo en mi cama y lo volverá a estar así que deja de interferir en mis planes – me quede de piedra porque aunque sabía que esas palabras eran para lastimarme no evitaba que me las creyera…

El resto de la tarde la pase sin poder sacarme las palabras de esa zorra que solo buscaba hacerme la vida imposible, cuando él llego se dio cuenta pero no pregunto sabía que pensaba que era sobre la pelea de días atrás…

-Nena ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Tengo una reservación en un restaurante de comida Italiana…

-Oh, quede con Alec lo siento, podremos hacerlo para otra noche ¿Sí?...

-Claro – Alec estaba de viaje y lo que me esperaba era un bote de helado pero eso no lo sabía él. Recogí mis cosas y salí hacia casa, una vez ahí tome mi pijama y me di una ducha, prepare mi helado con mi cuchara especial, la comida podía esperar. Estaba a mitad de la primera película cuando el timbre sonó debería de ser mi pizza, pero no lo era – así que una cena con Alec ¿Qué es lo que pasa Isabella? – me quede de piedra al verlo ahí frente a mí ¡¿Qué hacía aquí?! – ¿No contestas?...

-Yo no… no pudo al final así que vine a casa…

-No te creo y quieras o no vamos a hablar en este mísero instante de lo que te pasa, no me has dejado hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta así que dime tu entonces…

-Pasa, estás haciendo un escándalo y no quiero eso – una vez dentro apago la televisión y se preparo para lo que venía – dime solo una cosa ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con tu ex?...

-¿Qué?...

-Responde…

-Nada, ella es una empleada nada más, lo que paso en la fiesta fue que…

-Bien eso es todo lo que quería saber y solo te voy a decir una cosa Edward Cullen, no soy idiota, ni mucho menos. Tu querida empleada fue a buscarte hoy y me amenazo, si es así como quieres seguir con nuestra relación o lo que sea que tengamos no quiero nada más contigo…

-¡¿De qué putas me estás hablando?! Ella y yo no tenemos nada, te amo a ti, contigo es con quien quiero estar…

-Edward fui la salvación de una boda que odiabas, no nos conocemos mucho, a cada paso que doy desconfías de mi, de lo que hago pero en cambio yo tengo que soportar verte besando con ella, que ella me amenace dime ¿Es esto una verdadera relación para ti?...

-No, amor por favor mira no sé qué pasa con ella pero te juro que nada tenemos, tu y yo solamente es lo que existe, lo que paso en la fiesta fue que ella me beso ni siquiera abrí los labios, estaba separándola cuando tu llegaste y nos viste, te juro que…

-Edward he sido catalogada como la zorra que le quito el novio a la prometida perfecta del jefe de la empresa, sé que cuando entre a esa iglesia por el estúpido juego no medí las consecuencias de mis actos pero no puedo más, te ayude a salir de eso porque me lo pediste como un favor y a partir de ese momento nuestra relación empezó y tal vez puedo soportar que tu desconfíes de mi pero no puedo soportar que toda la empresa murmure a mis espaldas diciendo que soy una puta o que soy una zorra por demostrarte y haberme enamorado de ti…

-Dime quiénes son y los despido, dime nena, no quiero que pases malos ratos y…

-Eso no importa. Dime tu Edward ¿Cómo ibas a presentarme al resto de tu familia? ¿Qué les ibas a decir cuando preguntaran como nos conocimos? ¿Qué ibas a decir cuando preguntaran de dónde vengo? ¿He? – él se quedo callado, abrió varias veces la boca para responder pero nada salía – no tienes palabras para responder y mi limite llego hasta aquí. Lo siento pero hasta que tú no arregles bien las cosas con ella, con tu familia y con los demás esto se termino…

-No puedes hacer esto, mírame y dime que no me amas, mírame y dime si no ves el amor que siento por ti…

-Te veo Edward pero me he cansado de escuchar lo que otros dicen y soportar los desplantes, veme tu mejor y dime ¿No ves el amor que te tengo?...

-Pero te vas a ir, me vas a dejar…

-Te veré eventualmente en la oficina. No dejare mi trabajo por mis complicadas relaciones…

-Nena por favor no…

-He tomado una decisión y es la mejor para los dos…

-¿Por qué no me dices mejor la verdad? Que no me quieres y has encontrado a otro…

-Es de lo que hablo, en cada paso que doy para ti siempre estaré mintiendo y eso fue lo que me canso, yo tengo que soportar eso de ti pero tú de mi no lo haces y lo malo es que no hago realmente nada. Vete Edward, como he dicho si no arreglas eso hasta aquí llego nuestra relación…

Él salió de su casa enojado, furioso, triste, con muchas emociones diferentes en su ser, de nuevo había perdido a su mujer y todo por un mal entendido pero ¿Qué hacia? ¿Cómo arreglaba todo este desastre? Tomo su coche y emprendió el camino a casa de sus padres lo mejor sería ir y hablar con su familia ya después vería como solucionaba el problema con Tanya…

-.-.-.-.-.

Le fue duro para ella dejarlo ir pero era la única manera de poder solucionar sus problemas, se volvió a su sofá pero dejo todo como estaba, cuando se calmo y las lágrimas dejaron de caer por sus mejillas se puso de pie y fue a su habitación un paseo la haría sentir mejor…

Una vez que estuvo sentada en el parque que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa vio a Renée ella estaba con una enfermera, paseaban tranquilamente y se veía que se dirigían hacia el puesto dónde vendían golosinas, sin pensarlo camino hacía ella para saludarla quería saber cómo se encontraba de la ultima vez…

-Hola – ella se volteo y la miro con un poco de desconfianza pero después su rostro se ilumino al reconocerla…

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?...

-Hola Renée bien ¿Y tú?...

-Bien, Kachicri me ha traído para que coma un churro, mi Charlie no está y he aprovechado, a él no le gustan…

-Oh que bien ¿Puedo acompañarte?...

-Claro ¿De qué quieres?...

-Fresa…

-Uno de fresa y dos de chocolate – el vendedor les despacho su pedido y fueron a una banca a sentarse y disfrutar de su comida, Bella estaba callada y Renée respetaba ese silencio pero una vez terminado su primer bocadillo hablo - ¿Ya solucionaste tu problema con tu novio? – Bella solo negó - ¿Por qué?...

-Es difícil, él y yo no nos conocimos de la mejor forma…

-¿No? – ella negó – mira mi Charlie y yo tampoco, cuando lo conocí yo apenas iba a cumplir los 18 años, él tenia cerca de 25 y trabajaba para mi padre era su mano derecha, recuerdo que esa vez entre a la oficina de papá y él estaba ahí se porto nervioso y pensé que yo no le había caído bien, no me consideraba bonita así que me sentí triste pero él me mando flores esa misma tarde y sentí que mi corazón explotaría. Cuando papá se entero yo era mayor de edad, habían pasado meses desde que él y yo nos conocimos, cuando mi padre lo descubrió se negó a que lo viera pero lo amaba tanto que decidí irme con él, que era alguien sin dinero y que no me podía dar los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada pero lo amaba y así ha sido desde el ese mismo día. Bella si amas a tu novio no veo la razón por la cual lo dejaste…

-Él se separo de su novia por mí porque no la quería pero ella sigue entrometiéndose en nuestra relación y la forma en que nos conocimos no es la más normal que pueda haber…

-Pero ¿No crees que ella pueda aprovechar esta separación? Bella si lo amas enfrenten juntos el problema no separados – ella se quedo pensando en las palabras de Renée hasta que ella volvió a hablar – bueno tengo que irme, espero verte de nuevo…

-Claro que sí, me dio gusto verte mejor – ella asintió y se fue con su enfermera, Bella camino hacia casa pensando en las palabras de Renée tal vez ella tenia razón, tomo un respiro y decidió que aunque no regresaría con Edward hasta que él arreglara las cosas no lo dejaría de lado…

-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina era una locura pues la apertura de los nuevos vinos para Edward eran en esa semana, Bella estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si él la llevaría o no, era estúpida por no saber tomar bien sus decisiones y aunque mantenía a pie de plomo la de no regresar con él hasta que arreglara todo moría por besarlo, por abrasarlo y es que Edward mantenía la distancia, a veces…

-Bella necesito que vengas a mi oficina por favor – camino detrás de él con su pluma y bloc de notas, no era su secretaria pero a veces esas funciones representaba, más cuando la suya faltaba por motivos de salud…

-Dime…

-Bueno como bien sabes en dos días tenemos la presentación del nuevo vino en la feria anual, quiero saber si puedes venir conmigo ¿Qué dices?...

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?...

-Sí, al menos que no puedas…

-No, si… digo si puedo ir. Dime a qué hora y dónde nos vemos…

-¿Qué te parece que pase a tu casa por ti y de ahí salgamos?...

-Está bien sí, claro – se puso de pie al ver que no iba a decir nada más pero él la detuvo antes de que saliera tomándola del brazo…

-Bella ¿Aceptarías comer hoy conmigo?...

-Edward yo…

-Hable con mi familia y les explique todo, ellos quieren conocerte el próximo fin de semana…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?...

-La familia de mi padre está aquí para pasar las fiestas con nosotros, mi abuela te ha aceptado y la familia de mi madre, tú querías que te presentara y que aclarara eso ¿No? Ya lo hice…

-Quería que lo hicieras porque nacía de ti, no porque fuera una obligación…

-Lo hice por eso, Bella te amo y quiero estar contigo, que estemos juntos quiero que veas que en realidad me importas y quiero hacer las cosas bien…

-Haremos una cosa, te acompañare a la demostración de vinos y cuando regresemos te daré mi respuesta ¿Te parece?...

-Está bien. – con un suspiro se acerco a ella y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios, solo rosándolos – no pienses mucho amor…

Con eso ella salió hacia su oficina y se puso en verdad a pensar en todos sus sentimientos, en verdad amaba a Edward pero no podía soportar más que la trataran como algo que no era, eso no se lo habían enseñado y esa no era ella…

.-.-.-.-.-

¡¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?! Era Edward con quien pasaría algunas horas en un coche y a solas, nada más. Bella se repetía esa misma historia cada minuto pero cuando escucho el coche se tenso, espero a escuchar el timbre y aun así brinco, tomo su pequeña maleta y salió a su encuentro. Vamos Bella tu puedes…

-Hola Edward…

-Hola cariño ¿Lista? – ella asintió cerro su puerta y se subió al coche dejando la bolsa atrás. Cuando emprendieron el viaje ella no dijo nada se mantuvo en silencio, tenia que decir algo ¿No? – bien has pensado en algo de lo que te dije…

-Te dije que cuando regresáramos…

-Bueno solo quería hacer platica, vienes muy callada no es algo normal en ti. – suspiro tratando de serenarse…

-No sé qué decir…

-Si estás incomoda hubiera cancelado el viaje…

-No, está bien – después de eso platicaron de sus días que no habían pasado juntos, de cosas cotidianas, hasta que llegaron a su destino cuando al fin llegaron la tensión se calmo un poco hasta que se registraron en el hotel. – tu sabias de esto ¿Verdad?...

-No, yo hice la reservación por separado, lo juro Bella…

-Señorita mi compañera es nueva, de seguro debió de entender mal y las hizo juntas, le pedimos disculpas pero no tenemos más habitaciones disponibles. – gimió una maldición a esa chica pero acepto las llaves junto con Edward, era una temporada de vacaciones no encontrarían nada mejor. Cuando llegaron a la habitación dejaron las cosas, ella acomodo algunas cosas mientras Edward sacaba algunas sabanas y almohadas, le parecía estúpido pero no quería molestarla más de la cuenta…

Le pareció estúpido el comportamiento de Edward pero no discutiría…

Miro el espejo por quinta vez, se veía bien para la cena de bienvenida dónde los más importantes empresarios importadores de vinos estaría presentes, está cena era para conocerse y tener contactos, aunque a Edward no le hicieran falta pues con sus compradores de países extranjeros podía exportar vinos a dónde quisiera pero su abuelo Anthony había empezado con esta tradición y él no sería quien la terminara…

-Bella ¿Estas lista amor?...

-Sí ya voy – pues a darle…

-Te ves hermosa, seré la envidia esta noche…

Como siempre le pasaba se sonrojo y tomo el brazo que le ofrecía, salieron del hotel hasta el coche que los trasportaría. Llegaron con buen tiempo y Edward orgulloso de la mujer que llevaba de su brazo la presumió a todos. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando le decían que era muy hermosa su acompañante y Bella de sonrojarse…

La velada iba muy bien, habían tomado algunas copas de los vinos que se presentarían en la feria del día siguiente, Bella se sentía a gusto y feliz del brazo de Edward hasta que alguien lo arruino…

-Edward cariño, que alegría verte – Edward maldijo a todos ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Tanya tomo su brazo quitando el de Bella para posar ante una foto que uno de los periodistas convenientemente estaba junto a ellos…

-Tanya ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – miro a su lado para buscar a Bella pero no estaba ya – ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no debes de estar aquí…

-Amor vine como lo que soy y debo representar, ella no debe ocupar mi lugar…

-¿Te das cuenta del ridículo que estás haciendo?...

-Amor pero. – se soltó de su brazo y camino para buscar a Bella, con esto ella nunca lo perdonaría. Encontró a Jasper y Alice esta ultima tenia una mirada de reproche pero ¿Cómo iba a saber él que ella se presentaría? Cuando se dio por vencido de buscarla por la sala llamo a su número hasta que ella contesto…

-Nena por favor perdóname, no sabía que ella estaba aquí ¿Dónde estás? Dime…

-Edward, estoy en el baño y si me dejaras hablar lo hubieras sabido desde hace horas…

-Oh, lo siento si…

-Necesito un favor muy pero muy grande…

-Dime lo que sea, ¿Qué necesitas?...

-Veras es ese día del mes…

-¿Perdón? – se golpeo la frente, los hombres no entendían tan fácil, dile eso a una mujer que te entendía enseguida – amor no entiendo…

-Edward cariño, es ese día del mes que a todas las mujeres les pasa…

-Nena se más clara por favor…

-¡Edward me ha venido la regla!...

-Oh…

-Sí oh, amor necesito que me compres urgentemente una caja de tampax lo mas inmediatamente posible ¿Podrás hacer eso? Por favor…

-¿Dónde las compro?. – hombres porque no son más listos…

-En la farmacia del hotel tienen que tener, por favor no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche y no pienso salir así…

-Está bien, espérame ahí – rodo los ojos ante su comentario pero él la sacaría de ese lio…

Edward salió corriendo de la cena y fue directamente a la farmacia del hotel cuando llego ahí su cerebro todavía no procesaba bien lo que él tenia que comprar, hasta que los pidió a una chica en el mostrador y vio lo que era, hizo una cara de incomodidad ante la mirada de amor que la chica le daba. Pago el producto y regreso a la cena hacia los baños pensando en cómo se los iba a dar, tomo su teléfono y marco, era la forma más rápida de saberlo…

-Nena estoy aquí afuera…

-Entra no hay nadie. – entro y se los dio por debajo de la puerta, espero a que ella saliera, en su mente se preguntaba cómo es que eso se ponía o hacia para usarlo, pues cuando ella salió se veía muy normal, no aguanto su duda y pregunto…

-Nena, enserio sé que es personal pero ¿Cómo haces para? – dejo la pregunta inconclusa no sabiendo como continuarla…

-¿Cómo se usan? – Él asintió – ¿Edward amor tienes hermanas y no sabes? – Él negó – bueno son flexibles, se introducen y adsorben todo, hay otros métodos pero para una fiesta esta manera es la más cómoda si se puede decir…

Con eso salieron del baño, Edward seguía pensativo pero no le había pasado desapercibido el apelativo _amor_ que Bella había usado en él, tal vez lo había perdonado un poco pero no quería cantar victoria pues con lo de Tanya no sabía muy bien que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A qué problema de Tanya y Bella, es que enserio los hombre (no digo que todos, no generalizo) no nos entienden fácilmente, jajaja. Bueno es que la anterior vez dije que dejaría un adelanto pero no se qué paso y no estuvo pero aquí lo dejo y espero lo disfruten, Besos Jane.

ADELANTO.

Cuando llegaron de la mano todos se les quedaban viendo, él no sabía porque, aunque Bella tenía una ligera idea del por qué pasaba eso, la presencia de Tanya era más que imposible de ignorar y el que fuera la _ex_ de Edward lo hacía más notorio al él llevar a otra y ser uno de los más reconocidos empresarios. Suspiro esto pasaría lo sabía, ella no se daría por vencida así de fácil.

-Edward no me siento bien, creo que mejor me regreso al hotel.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué nena? Estabas bien.

-Sí pero me he empezado a sentir mal, por favor discúlpame, Jasper ya está aquí así que no estarás solo, permiso – sabía que era mentira pero no podía dejar la degustación así que se quedo pero cada cierto tiempo le mandaba mensajes a los que ella respondía con un escueto _estoy bien_.

Su hermana estaba con Jasper exponiendo su vino y platicando con otros más, hasta que alguien indeseable se acerco a él, entonces supo el malestar de Bella…. Tanya.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal vas?

-Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí?

FIN DEL ADELANTO.

Alguien más odia a Tanya ¿o solo soy yo?

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

A Puro Dolor – Son By Four

CAP. 15 GANANDO UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD.

La fiesta siguió relativamente bien y sin ningún problema ya que Edward había sido claro con Tanya respecto a acercarse a él y la verdad a ella no le atraían los escándalos y menos con quien se encontraba ahí, su tío Benjamín, él era un gran empresario y reconocido en el mundo de los negocios y si lo arruinaba ella sería la única perjudicada, tomo sus cosas y con la frente muy bien en alto salió por la puerta, pero esa no sería la única ocasión que se verían las caras, juró que Isabella se las pagaría, porque una huérfana no le quitaría lo que con tanto trabajo, esmero y tiempo había logrado, no señor.

Durante la velada Bella estuvo un poco incomoda pues ella no era de las que sufrían tanto es esos días del mes pero con todas las preocupaciones que tenía encima era lógico, Edward la miraba preocupado a cada momento pero ella evitaba mirarlo, hasta que él no aguanto y la aparto del grupo en el que se encontraba hablando para preguntarle directamente.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien, anda sigamos, además la velada casi termina. – con eso ella siguió aunque él no quería que terminara pues eso significaría que no estuvieran juntos…

Como bien dijeron, la velada termino unas horas después, Edward y Bella se dirigieron al coche para irse, él buscaba una escusa para no separarse de su lado pero todas parecían muy patéticas y no muy convencedoras, tomo un respiro y acepto que le quedaban pocos minutos con ella.

-Oh, gracias al cielo puedo quitarme estos tacos, me estaban matando.

-Se me hizo raro que no te los quitaras bajo la mesa.

-Lo pensé pero no quería dejarte en vergüenza, puedo aguantar unos simples zapatos.- él no dijo nada porque sabía que ese tema era delicado, siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que un pequeño ronquido lo distrajo de su tarea. Ella se había quedado dormida en el asiento, se veía tan linda y supo que nunca más tendría el valor para separarse de ella, haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Cuando llegaron al hotel él la cargo y entrego las llaves a uno de los botones, subió con ella en brazos siendo la envidia de muchas chicas al ver el amor con que él la trataba y la cara de felicidad de ella. Entro en la habitación y ahí fue donde sucedió el gran dilema, tenia que desvestirla, no era como si nunca la hubiera visto desnuda o algo pero no quería pasar la raya que ella había autoimpuesto. Tomo delicadamente sus pies y quito sus zapatos, la tomo en sus brazos para abrazarla y llegar hasta el cierre del vestido y sacárselo, dejándola en sostén y bragas. Le paso una de sus grandes camisas y la recostó en la cama cubriéndola con las mantas porque empezaba a refrescar.

Cuando se iba algo o más bien, alguien lo detuvo.

-No te vayas, quédate por favor – miro y ella lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos – por favor.

-¿Estás segura nena?

-Sé que he sido pesada con todo lo relacionado a nuestra relación o lo que teníamos de ella pero te necesito conmigo, mis sentimientos no han cambiado en nada Edward yo…

-No tienes nada que decir nena, se que también fue mi culpa lo que paso, pero te prometí que todo iba a cambiar y así va a ser. – me quite enseguida mi ropa y me metí a la cama junto a ella. La atraje a mí pecho y la abracé contra mí, y así Morfeo nos mando al mundo de los sueños.

.-.-.-.-.-

El sol daba en el rostro de Edward haciéndolo apretar los ojos fuertemente pues justamente en ese momento no quería despertar, se sentía muy a gusto como estaba. Sentía un ligero peso sobre él pero era acogedor así que en nada le molestaba. Sintió como algo le picaba la nariz y la movió para espantarlo pero este no se iba, ese jodido mosquito pagaría con su vida si no lo dejaba disfrutar de su sueño, pero entonces una pequeña risa lo alerto, abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos preciosos chocolates viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa muy traviesa en ellos.

-Así que eres tú. Eres una pilla que no me deja dormir. – Bella sonrió pues él era el que no la dejaba dormir, su erección mañanera se frotaba contra ella en cada momento haciéndola desearlo más de lo que era sanamente posible, así que decidió que si ella no dormía él tampoco, claro está que ya casi era tiempo de que se levantaran para ir al desayuno que ofrecían en la estancia, donde presentarían su colección de vinos, y a como había visto en la noche pasada les iría muy bien este año.

-Creo que es otra persona quien no deja dormir – y para hacerlo más claro se movió sobre él para rosar su sexo, él gimió ante el movimiento, y en lugar de lucir avergonzado su cara mostro una sonrisa pervertida al verla a ella sonrojada ante su creciente erección.

-¿Qué quieres que haga nena? Tengo a una Diosa encima de mí, es normal que amanezca así.

-No, no es normal, ahora tengo que darme un baño con agua fría y es tu culpa.

-No necesariamente – se acerco a ella, en tentativa que ella lo rechazara, no fue así, la beso y pidió permiso para entrar, el cual le fue concedido y tomando posesión de su boca la exploro, sus manos fueron bajando de su espalda, pasando por su espalda baja, su apetecible rasero, hasta dejarlas al inicio de sus nalgas. Ella solo tenía su camisa puesta la cual estaba arremolinada en su cintura lo que le permitía explorar las tierras prohibidas, llevo su mano hacía su entrada y movió la diminuta braguita, con sus dedos separo sus labios e introdujo uno de golpe haciendo que un gemido saliera de ella, bombeaba dentro y fuera, rozando con su palma su suave y tenso botón, con sus dedos piñizcaba sus paredes vaginales haciendo que su orgasmo se acercara más.

-¡Dios! ahí, más Edward… más. – él obedeció y siguió con la lenta tortura de darle placer con su mano, mientras ella se movía sobre él creando deliciosa fricción pero en este caso se trataba de ella y él bien podía esperar, paso su dedo por sobre su botón de nervios ocasionando un espasmo de placer que la llevo al límite haciendo que viera miles de estrellitas y todo el sistema solar en ese mismo instante. Se dejo caer exhausta sobre Edward y con una sonrisa traviesa, él se sentía extasiado porque era un acercamiento más y sabía que pronto volvería a hacerla suya. – Dios amor, eso fue increíble.

-Todo para ti amor, ahora un baño necesitamos levantarnos he ir al desayuno, este año será fenomenal. – ella asintió y aunque quería devolverle el favor no se atrevió, aunque no le paso desapercibido que él estaba levantando una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Sonrió, pronto el volvería a ser suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron de la mano todos se les quedaban viendo, él no sabía porque, aunque Bella tenía una ligera idea del por qué pasaba eso, la presencia de Tanya era más que imposible de ignorar y el que fuera la _ex_ de Edward lo hacía más notorio al él, llevar a otra y ser uno de los más reconocidos empresarios. Suspiro esto pasaría lo sabía, ella no se daría por vencida así de fácil.

-Edward no me siento bien, creo que mejor me regreso al hotel.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué nena? Estabas bien.

-Sí pero me he empezado a sentir mal, por favor discúlpame, Jasper ya está aquí así que no estarás solo, permiso – sabía que era mentira pero no podía dejar la degustación así que se quedo pero cada cierto tiempo le mandaba mensajes a los que ella respondía con un escueto _estoy bien_.

Su hermana estaba con Jasper exponiendo su vino y platicando con otros más, hasta que alguien indeseable se acerco a él, entonces supo el malestar de Bella…. Tanya.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal vas?

-Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú. Dime ¿Dónde está tu prototipo de mujer?

-Lejos de ti, se cuál es tu juego y déjame decirte nunca serás como ella.

-Oh claro que no cariño. No soy ingenua ni una pobre diabla. – él se acerco amenazante a ella y la tomo del brazo lastimándola en el proceso, unos reporteros que estaban ahí vieron y se acercaron enseguida al empresario del año Edward Cullen. Algo que era malo muy malo.

Él reportero se acerco e hizo algunas preguntas, hasta que vio a la rubia y vio la posesión con que lo tomaba, era bien sabido que ella era la ex de Edward Cullen así que le intereso él porque de que ella estuviera ahí.

-Bueno es bien conocido el dicho de _donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan_ así que bueno todo puede pasar. – Edward se quedo de piedra al saber lo que pasaba, sin miramientos quito su mano y camino hacía donde su hermana estaba. Este era el peor día de su vida.

-.-.-.-.

Estaba agotado, cansado y fastidiado, esta degustación era la peor de todas a las que había asistido, solo esperaba encontrar a Bella en su cama y acostarse con ella a descansar, platicar hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar en lo que su día había sido, pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al llegar y encontrar todo en completa calma y apagado, eso le dio mala espina, abrió la habitación rogando que ella estuviera dormida pero no era así, reviso todo rápidamente solo para ver que no había nada de ella ahí, solo sus cosas, maldijo en todos los idiomas sabidos y corrió rápidamente a la recepción ella debió de haberse ido hace poco.

-Lo siento pero no hay cancelación, y salen y entran personas a cada momento señor.

-Gracias. – nadie sabía nada, ella se había ido, tomo sus cosas y salió no debía de estar lejos, tenía que encontrarla.

En la carretera ella lloraba mientras conducía, sentía que su cuerpo no podía más, él la había vuelto a engañar ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba? Paró en un arcén y descanso un poco, no había comido y sentía que su cuerpo no podía más, sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormida sobre el volante…

…

..

.

Se sentía muy cómodo como para haber pasado las últimas horas sobre el volante del coche, entonces sintió algo muy suave debajo de ella y acolchado, pero ¿Qué? Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que estaba en la habitación del hotel, pero ella había conducido, había salido y… se puso de pie rápidamente y vio que estaba usando una playera de Edward, ignoro ese detalle y abrió la puerta pero esta no cedió, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tenia seguro? ¡No! él no la había encerrado ¿Verdad? Tomo su teléfono y agradeció que no se lo quitara al menos. Espero a que diera tono, una vez, dos veces, hasta que su voz se escucho.

-¿Hola?

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Dime!

-¡Nena! Despertaste que bueno, me alegro parecías muerta, enseguida subo.

-Oh más te vale que no te tardes Cullen porque no soy una mujer paciente, juro que si no tienes ya tu feo trasero en este piso, cuando llegues seré todos menos una tranquila chica. – y colgó, se paseo por la habitación enojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto? ¿Qué pensaba? Vio su reloj y él ya llevaba más de diez minutos, quince minutos, veinte minutos, treinta minutos, ¡Lo mataría!

Mientras Edward se tomaba varios tragos, la demostración había sido un éxito, consiguió varios contratos que favorecerían mucho, además con el proyecto de chips de manejo detenidos tenia que llevar a la empresa arriba con lo que de verdad fabricaba que eran vinos, tomo lo que quedaba de su vaso y pago, subió con toda la calma y abrió, Bella escucho la puerta y se puso detrás de la de su habitación, ahora si sabría quien era ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta no la vio acostada, cerro pero entonces algo choco contra él. Bella le había dado duro y fuerte con algo, no identificaba con que, solo sabía que dolía como la madre. Tomo una respiración y se puso contra la pared para sostenerse y apoyarse en ella, cuando recupero un poco su respiración vio que ella seguía ahí parada ¿Es que quería matarlo?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que quieres matarme?

-Te dije que no tardaras y tardaste más de media hora. ¿Qué hacías? Te divertías con esa zorra ¿no? ¡Dime!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Por favor Bella todo está en tu maldita mente, no he estado con nadie más que tú ¿Qué quieres? Dime porque sinceramente yo ya no entiendo que es lo que me pides, te doy todo, todo y simplemente no es suficiente para ti, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No sé. ¿Por qué no desmentiste lo que ella dijo esta tarde al reportero? – entonces recordó lo que había pasado en la demostración, ella hablando y después la desaparición de Bella.

-Es así como planeas solucionar todos nuestros problemas ¿Huyendo? Dime Bella, para estar preparado cada vez que algo pase y saber donde tengo que buscarte.

-No me cambies el tema.

-No, tú no me cambies, te amo, te amo como nunca, si, nuestra relación no empezó de la mejor forma pero ¡Qué tiene eso de importante! Nos amamos, decidimos estar juntos, a partir de ahí podemos formar algo, cometí errores pero eso no significa que no te ame, sin embargo dime tu Bella, ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué no hablas? Dime ¿Es así de grande tu amor por mí? ¿En realidad me amas tanto como para quedarte?

-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que te amo, pero me cansé de ser la novia que es vista como una zorra, como una puta por quitarle el prometido a la otra, me cansé de ver esas miradas, no quiero tenerlas de nuevo.

-¿No? ¿Bueno y es que tú crees que yo soy feliz con ellas? ¿Qué me gustan que te den esas miradas?

-No he visto que hagas algo.

-Sí te digo como solucionarlas ¿Lo harías? Dime Bella, si supiera la forma de evitarlas ¿Lo harías? – ella lo miró sin entender, pero asintió despacio con su cabeza. – cásate conmigo, se mi esposa Bella, hagamos esto oficial, no más relaciones de si o de no, no huir más, solo tú y yo, dime Bella ¿Aceptas? – ella lo miró fijamente, en su mente su Diosa gritaba sí, pero ella misma no sabía ni que, solo sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y así fue. Todo se volvió negro. - ¡Bella!

O000o0o00o0o0o0

¿Ustedes qué creen que diga Bella? yo espero que diga no, él se ha portado como un idiota así que primero que le dé el lugar que se merece y después que haya casorio, jajaja bueno pues boda, pero eso no lo sabemos. Aunque sería lindo una boda ¿No creen? Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. Jane.

 _Locura realizada…_

 _Cambio y fuera…_

 _JaneAntoCullen_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran míos pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Robert Pattinson feat. Kristen Stewart – There Alright.

Jacob & Bella – Just A Dream

CAP. 16 SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS…

Sentía que su cabeza le explotaba, quería matar a una persona, de eso estaba segura, pero entonces recordó lo que paso, se sentó tan rápido que su cabeza dio vueltas como un trompo.

-Tranquila nena, puedes lastimarte.

-¿Qué paso? Auch me duele todo.

-Bueno te desmayaste después de mi súper romántica propuesta de matrimonio. Llevas un día entero dormida, me has dado un susto de muerte de verdad.

-Cariño me has soltado una bomba, no puedes esperar a que te responda de otra manera más que esa. Dios creo que tengo hambre.

-Enseguida te traerán de comer pero primero te tiene que checar él médico. – entonces un médico, muy guapo a decir verdad, entro por la puerta con su bata blanca y estetoscopio, Edward no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras él medico la revisaba, todo estaba bien y podía comer normalmente, solo tenía que tomar algunas pastillas para el dolor y eso sería todo, también podía viajar sin ningún problema. Agradeció eso porque no quería quedarse un minuto más ahí. Aunque el viaje en coche era pesado ya sabía ella que Edward se lo haría muy llevadero con lo sobreprotector que era.

Cuando él médico salió, él enseguida le ordeno algo de comer y se lo llevo a su cama, comió en silencio los primeros minutos pero el nerviosismo de él la estaba volviendo loca, y terminaría sin su hermosa cabellera si seguía pasando sus manos por ella.

-¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada ¿Por qué?

-Estás a punto de quedarte calvo, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo, bueno… tú no me respondiste mi pregunta. – ella se quedó en blanco, no entendía de que hablaba él. Edward entendió y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir – no… me respondiste la pregunta de… si ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-Oh… - él quiso salir de ahí corriendo, sabía que ella no aceptaría pero tenía la firme idea de que tenía que preguntar.

-Lo siento, pensé que… olvídalo ¿sí? Necesito salir un momento, Alice está en la sala por cualquier cosa, yo… regreso – él pobre necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, porque sentía que estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida pero una simple palabra lo detuvo.

-Sí quiero. – se volteo rápidamente y la vio ahí sentada con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada en sus manos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que si quiero casarme contigo. O sea no significa que nos casemos ya, pero si quiero ser tu esposa.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí – él corrió hacia ella tomándola en brazos y dando vueltas con ella – me estoy mareando amor.

-Lo siento, estoy tan feliz, tenemos que decirles a todos y…

-Espera cuando dices ¿todos? ¿Te refieres a?

-Mi familia nena, toda mi familia, es hora de presentarte a ellos como lo que eres, mi prometida la dueña de mi corazón.

-Ok – aunque ella estaba segura que ahí habría otra guerra campal, pero amaba a Edward, lo amaba con todo el corazón y en ese no se manda. Cuando él médico le dio el alta salieron felices, Edward porque ella había dicho "sí" y Bella porque odiaba los hospitales y secretamente porque era la prometida de Edward.

Cuando llegaron a casa Alice casi mata a Edward por dicha proposición.

-Déjalo Alice, es mi proposición y a mí me gusto, con eso basta y sobra.

-Pero ni siquiera te ha dado un anillo.

-Bueno eso tiene solución – él corrió escaleras abajo, agudizaron el oído pero no pudieron escuchar nada, en cuestión de minutos Edward entraba con una cajita de terciopelo negra, Alice sabía que era, pues cuando más chicas su abuela les había hecho entrega de las joyas familiares y como correspondiente el anillo había caído en manos de Edward el nieto barón.

Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se tragó un jadeo. Bella no entendía que pasaba, ¿Por qué ella reaccionaba así? ¿Qué pasaba con Edward? Él se acercó a la cama e hinco una pierna en el suelo, abrió la cajita y frente a ella dejo una valiosa joya. Un anillo en forma de ovalo con diminutos diamantes brillando frente a ella, era simplemente perfecto.

-Isabella Swan, prometo amarte, atesorarte, cuidarte por el resto de mis días ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? ¿Ser mi esposa en lo bueno y lo malo? – ella se quedó mirándolo con amor y con lágrimas corriendo por su cara asintió.

-S…sí, claro que quiero ser tu esposa Edward. – él tomo el anillo y lo puso delicadamente sobre su dedo, besándolo al final, sellando con eso el pacto de amarse y comprometerse en cuerpo y alma a lo que sería el mejor momento de sus vidas. Alice estaba llorando igual y Edward extendió un brazo para hacerla participe también del momento cariños, ella se dejó abrazar y llorar. Sabía que tenían momentos difíciles pero ellos sabrían cómo solucionarlos.

…

..

.

Todos en casa estaban expectantes ante la noticia que Edward tenía que anunciar. Bella no se separaba de victoria y Nicole, pues le basto una sola presentación para saber que no tendría las cosas fáciles con la familia de Carlisle, él podía ser todo bondad pero su familia era otra cosa en especial su abuela. La matriarca de ese clan.

-Bueno familia sé que esperan con ansias el momento y ese ha llegado, aquí frente a todos quiero comunicarles que la mujer que tengo aquí a mi lado a aceptado ser mi esposa, les presento a Isabella Swan mi prometida – en la sala pudo haber cantado un grillo y se hubiera oído, aunque en menos de un segundo me abrazada por la mamá de Esme, y toda su demás familia, al contrario de la de Carlisle, enserio estaba emocionada que al menos una de las partes me apreciara pero eso duro muy poco.

-No puedo felicitarte por tal decisión Edward, así no has sido educado, yo tenía la esperanza de que lo pasado con mi querida Tanya tuviera solución pero veo que alguien ha interferido en ese camino engatusándote.

-Abuela no permito esas palabras a mi prometida, estas en todo tu derecho pero si no eres capaz de compartir mi felicidad no la arruines. – un jadeo se escuchó.

-Oh Dios, nunca me había tratado de esa manera, se ve que los buenos morales no son tu fuerte niña, mira cómo has puesto a mi nieto en mi contra, eres una…

-Cuidado, abuela te he advertido.

-Me voy esto es un teatro, cuando recuperes la razón dime, mientras mi bendición no está sobre ti querido.

-No hace falta matusalén, con la mía es más que suficiente, puedes irte a tu sarcófago a descansar otros mil años a ver si tienes un poco de razonamiento a tiempo. – todos, Edward y hasta la dulce Esme trataban de aguantar las risas por las palabras de la abuela de Edward, Nadia salió echando rayos y subiendo a su habitación, cuando despareció todos nos felicitaron aunque veía que la que tenía las riendas ahí era matusalén… quiero decir la señora Nadia, comimos entre platicas a menas, todos me pedían ver el anillo y yo se los mostraba cuando lo veían ahogaban jadeos al ver el anillo – hijo…

Volteé a ver a Elizabeth que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Edward se acercó a ella abrazándola y podía ver que ella le decía varias cosas al oído, todos los veíamos emocionados. Cuando terminaron el abrazo seguimos platicando amenamente, claramente las primas de Edward eran una copia de Alice ya que querían saber fecha, colores, pastel, salón, un montón de cosas en las que yo no había pensado. Escuchamos el timbre y Edward se apresuró a abrir ya que nosotras estábamos muy ocupadas…

-Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuando escuchamos su nombre todos voltearon a verme, Elizabeth se acerco a mí y hablo solo para que yo la escuchara…

-Esto es un plan de la cacatúa esa, tranquila niña, tu como si nada esa momia no puede ganar, recuerda el dicho, a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca, vamos.

-Hola Eddie, vine porque tu abuela Nadia me llamo, espero que no te moleste que haya venido sin avisarte.

-No, digo pasa, avisare a mi abuela que estás aquí.

-No es necesario Edward, hola querida mucho tiempo sin verte, supongo que estás lista para irnos.

-Claro.

-Lo siento pero no seguiré en esta farsa regreso más tarde – todos se me quedaban viendo no podía creer lo que pasaba con esa momia, en verdad me odiaba, pero ¿Qué le había hecho yo para merecer su odio?

-Puedes irte _Matu_ nosotros festejaremos el compromiso de mi nieto y mi nieta, Tania ¿no es hermoso que ambos hayan podido seguir adelante sin ningún problema? Mira Edward le ha dado el finísimo anillo que mi querido Anthony me dio a mí para pedirle a Bella que sea su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, es una reliquia de familia, algo invaluable. – la chica al ver la mano que Elizabeth tenia extendida hizo una mueca y más porque ella nunca pudo o quiso recordar y pronunciar su nombre.

-Sí, ya veo que le ha dado algo de familia, me lo hubiera dado a mí si se lo hubieras dado antes ¿No crees?

-Sí querida pero da la casualidad que no interferí en nada de eso, mi nieto lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes esta vieja de pronto se va y no quería dejar sin resolver esos detalles, tranquila no eras la indicada para él. – toda la sala veía el intercambio de palabras, podía ver el humo salir de las orejas de Tanya, y sonreí porque Elizabeth sacaba las garras por nosotros, la amaba.

-Vamos querida, deja a estos en su terquedad. – así salieron por la puerta, vi cómo le ladraba ordenes al chofer, pobre de él que tenía que soportarlas, tome un respiro y voltee hacia los demás y vi que me veían con sonrisas al igual que a Elizabeth.

-Abuelita eso fue lo máximo, papá ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-Tu padre le tiene miedo a su madre, todavía teme que le jale las orejas, no sé cómo mi hija se ha podido casar contigo Carlisle.

-Porque me ama, y usted me protege de mi madre. – todos rieron ante ese comentario y seguimos como si nada del suceso de Nadia y Tanya hubiera pasado.

Tenía que recomponer, necesitaba estar en forma, ok esto no era lo mío. Tome un respiro y saque los papeles para la junta con los Vulturis. Suspire porque era la segunda vez y Aro no entendía que nosotros no podíamos o más bien no queríamos asociarnos. Tome un respiro y entre a la sala de juntas donde Edward estaba al teléfono y fruncía el ceño mientras escuchaba. Termino y suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aro no _"pudo"_ venir a la junta que habíamos acordado, su secretaria me acaba de llamar disculpándolo, no se a que está jugando pero no me gusta nada.

-Pero esto es bueno, podemos cancelar la junta por su incumplimiento, amor él no se presentó podemos usar eso a nuestro favor y…

-Bells, no puedo hacer eso, Aro se las ingeniaría para hacer cualquier cosa y dejarme mal a mí, es mejor que le dé la oportunidad de presentarme su proyecto y rechazarlo de nuevo.

-Edward ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres simplemente terminar esto? Sería muy fácil terminarlo y alejarse de esas personas, tu abuelo una vez estuvo con ellos y no le fue bien, Edward.

-Bella no sabes cómo son los negocios, tu solo debes ver que no estén mal y ya, yo me ocupo de lo demás y…

-No, entiendo perfecto señor Cullen, si me permite mi hora de salida ha llegado con su permiso. – sin medir nada más ella salió de la sala, le dolía que él pensara así de ella, y a Edward que ella tomara así las cosas pero era lo mejor, paso su mano por su cabello, algo muy natural a la hora de estar estresado, y empezó a redactar los siguientes documentos, tenía que enviar el chip al clan Rumano y no estaba muy concentrado y menos si su celular sonaba insistentemente.

-Cullen.

-Edward es Charlie, ¿Has pensado lo que hablamos? Me urge una respuesta tuya, ten en cuenta que eres solo tu quien me detiene de hablar con ella.

-Charlie por favor ¿Es que no hay otra manera? No quiero que ella salga lastimada, y no me siento bien mintiéndole a Bella.

-Yo menos, tienes que responderme ya, pasado mañana es la cena de negocios podemos verlo al otro día Bella no estará contigo será fácil que no se dé cuenta y después podemos arreglar mejor los asuntos con ella.

-Charlie me pones en aprietos, te estimo mucho pero ten por seguro que aunque no sea él quien hable con Bella ella se enterara y eso la lastimara, no quiero que…

-¡Es lo más importante que tengo! Han sido años los que he pasado pensando en ello, te entiendo pero no puedes prohibirme algo que por derecho me corresponde, mañana en la cena quiero una respuesta y si no yo me enfrentare solo a esa sanguijuela, ponte los pantalones de una vez y enfrenta las cosas como son. – la línea se cortó y me quede mirando el teléfono, como todo podía cambiar con unas simples palabras. ¿Cómo?

.-.-.-.-.

Me veía en el espejo y no parecía yo, gracias a Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Victoria me veía así, hoy era la cena de negocios, donde muchos empresarios como Edward se reunían para poder hacer negocios, hablar de ellos y cosas referente a ello, cada uno acudía con su esposa, amante en turno o alguna cita simple, no quería ir en un principio pero las palabras de la abuela Elizabeth me dieron las ganas que necesitaba.

 _-Recuerda hija que en ese tipo de noches las zorras salen a cazar, así que ponte de pie, date un baño y deja que las chicas te transformen un poquito y hazle saber a ese nieto mío el tipo de mujer que tiene en su casa._

Así las chicas me transformaron en lo que ahora estaba frente al espejo, Edward había sido sacado de aquí y estaba en su departamento alistándose, aunque casi vivía aquí.

-Bueno Bells estas hermosa, ahora deja a mi hermano con la boca abierta.

-Claro que si, Bells, andando chicas que la noche es joven. – yo no entendía porque Carlisle no iba si él era miembro de la familia también pero Esme me dijo que él estaba cansado ya de esas fiestas y para eso Edward era el indicado. Cuando él llego se quedó pasmado, oh, no era esto lo que esperaba.

-Nena estás hermosa, Dios seré la envidia esta noche sí señor.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo. Tendré que ponerme lista.

-Nada de eso, vamos se nos hace tarde, oh espera, falta algo. – lo miró sin entender, y vio como él sacaba de su saco una caja cuadrada con un collar de perlas y una pulsera a juego, le ayudo a ponérsela y le dio un beso cuando termino – perfecta.

Salimos de casa en su coche, la verdad estaba nerviosa por el comportamiento cambiante de Edward, en la tarde habíamos tenido una pelea y ahora estábamos como si nada ¿Qué pasaba? Tome un respiro y mire su perfil recto y masculino, él tenía un porte muy natural pero a la vez muy definido, no me cansaba de verlo.

-Cariño me voy a sonrojar si sigues viéndome así – ella se sonrojo al verse descubierta, fijo su vista al frente y pudo ver el enorme gentío, y como los fotógrafos gritaban sus preguntas a los empresarios que pasaban frente a ellos.

-¿Toda esa gente estará dentro? – él negó – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Amor los más famosos inversores, empresarios y demás están aquí ellos quieren una jugosa nota para sacarla mañana a primera hora, alguno se colara en la fiesta así que no te separes de mi en ningún momento y no hables con nadie si no estoy presente yo ¿Entendido? – ella asintió confusa y él estuvo un poco tranquilo, al menos así la mantendría a salvo hasta que hablara con Charlie y Aro. En qué problema se había metido, Bella acepta ser su esposa y él se mete en un jodido problema que parece más difícil que un laberinto, respiro profundo, estaba en juego muchas cosas que para él eran importantes y tenía la solución para salir sin un rasguño, o eso esperaba.

Cuando salieron del coche todos los flashes enseguida fueron para ellos, Bella parpadeo un poco al verse cegada momentáneamente por las luces, tomo la mano de Edward fuertemente, y camino con él hacia la entrada, vio que alguien los seguía pero enseguida recordó el guardaespaldas que Edward había contratado, respiro porque así seria de ahora en adelante, cuando estuvieron dentro respiro tranquila.

La sala era un hervidero de conversaciones donde grandes empresarios platicaban sobre sus productos, Edward era un gran exportador de vinos, algo que su abuelo había empezado cuando era joven, a pesar de que obtenía grandes ganancias con las ventas, esta también le serbia de fachada para poder hacer los negocios con sus inventos. Una sonrisa apareció al recordar cómo se volvieron a encontrar en el vestidor del centro comercial cuando lo seguían y ella estaba en pelotas, eran buenos recuerdos.

-Bueno me encantaría saber porque tiene esa sonrisa en la cara abogada Swan.

-Recordando viejos tiempos, aunque no muy lejanos. Señor Cullen. – le rió y siguieron caminando, podían quedarse ahí pero a él le importaba encontrar a Charlie. Caminaron entre la gente, saludando a muchos que conocían a él, y que fueron presentados a ella que fácilmente olvido sus nombres. Estaban por llegar a su mesa cuando una voz a su lado les llamo, Edward se envaro porque esa no era la voz que ralamente quería escuchar, ella se dio cuenta y actuó lo más normal que pudo dando la vuelta con su prometido. Frente a ellos estaban el señor Aro y Charlie, escoltados por otros hombres más altos y fornidos.

-Mi querido amigo que gusto tenerte aquí. Supongo que esta hermosa señorita debe ser la señorita Swan. Se ve usted hermosa esta noche, si me permite decirle.

-Claro, muchas gracias.

-Buenas noches Aro, Charlie, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes, pero Bella quiere bailar esta pieza si no les incomoda cumpliré sus deseos – y antes de que pudieran decir algo el camino hacia la pista con Edward, que se veía notablemente nervioso, tomo un respiro al ver que estaban un poco lejos pero no evito ver que Aro daba órdenes a sus guardias. Félix era de temer con su grande altura y Demetri tenía una rara forma de pelear.

Isabella se divertía como niña pequeña pues nunca asistía a fiestas, sus amigas la invitaban pero ella prefería quedarse en casa estudiando, leyendo, porque sabía que cuando ellas encontraran algún chico lindo y caliente como ellas decían la dejarían sola y ella tenía que regresar a casa sola y eso para nada le gustaba. Salía con Alec pero él hacía a veces lo mismo cuando encontraba a algún _chico_. En la escuela los bailes eran lo mismo, alguna vez Alec fue su acompañante pero no tanto ya que él era mayor y por lo tanto sus clases exigían más dedicación y ella se sentía mal por sacarlo cuando estaba ocupado. Así que ahora disfrutaba de esto, el bailar como una princesa con su príncipe, de cenar, disfrutar en si lo que era una fiesta.

-¿Te has cansado ya? podemos sentarnos si quieres.

-No, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, pero si quieres podemos sentarnos.

-No, nena lo que tú quieras, aunque vamos a tomar algo ven – fueron a su mesa y pidieron dos copas de champán frio y fresco, las bebieron y siguieron bailando, aunque ella era un poco torpe, Edward sabía cómo llevarla y hacerla girar.

-Tengo que ir al tocador amor.

-Vamos te acompaño y espero afuera. – caminaron sorteando y platicando con la gente que se encontraban a su paso. Ella entro al tocador e hizo sus necesidades dado que las bebidas habían hecho efecto en ella. Salió y lavo sus manos pero cuando salió Edward no estaba, lo busco por todos lados con la mirada pero nada, entonces un hombre alto que reconoció como uno de los custodios de Aro se le acerco.

-Señorita Swan, buenas noches, lamento importunarla pero él señor Cullen me ha pedido que la conduzca a las salas para que se reúna con él. Ha tenido que hablar algunos asuntos con él señor Aro. Sígame por favor. – ella no sabía qué hacer pero él hombre iba ya adelantado y Edward no estaba por ahí cerca, si algo pasaba ella tenía que gritar y la ayudarían. Siguió al hombre que la llevo por un pasillo no muy largo, suspiro porque el salón se podía ver todavía muy bien. – por esta puerta en la siguiente puede encontrarlos señorita, con su permiso. – y él salió dejándola ahí, camino despacio y tranquilamente, sus tacones no se escuchaban debido a la gruesa alfombra. La puerta estaba entre abierta así que fácilmente podía escuchar la conversación que ellos tenían, que a decir verdad se escuchaba algo acalorada.

Se acercó más y pudo distinguir a Edward y el señor Charlie de espaldas, Aro estaba de frente pero no podía verla.

 _-No puedes hacer esto Vulturi, te daremos lo que has pedido aunque sea una burla que pidas eso._

 _-Lo siento Cullen pero eso no me es suficiente, creo que he sido claro en mis palabras._

 _-¡No puedes hacerle eso, es una niña! - él rió, y su risa causo escalofríos en su piel._

 _-No mi querido amigo, ella dejo de serlo hace mucho, es una mujer hecha y derecha que toma sus decisiones. Ella merece saber la verdad, algo que ustedes le han ocultado por mucho tiempo. Oh Cullen me pregunto ¿Cómo se sentiría ella al saber que le has ocultado algo tan importante?_

 _-Isabella no debe saber algo de esa magnitud por tu sucia boca, entiende no te atrevas Vulturi. –_ ella salto al escuchar su nombre, ¿Edward le guardaba un secreto? Pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era eso que ellos le ocultaban y Aro sabía?

 _-Swan, Cullen los tengo tomado de los testículos, así que prepárense porque un Vulturi no amenaza de en vano_ – ella volvió a temblar al escuchar el apellido del señor Charlie, algo en su mente quería salir, reflejarse pero algo oscuro no lo dejaba, intento atrapar ese pensamiento pero se fue – _dime Charlie ¿Qué pensaría Isabella que su padre la dejo ir por ambición?_ – en ese momento todo dejo de existir, sus piernas temblaron y un jadeo involuntario salió de ella, todos voltearon a verla, el rostro de la persona en la que había confiado los últimos meses era de asombro infinito al verla ahí parada y de la persona a su lado de dolor. Edward alargo su mano como queriendo tocarla pero ella negó, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, dio media vuelta y echo a correr por el pasillo, él venía detrás de ella gritando sin importarle que las personas que ahí se encontraban lo vieran.

La salida más cercana eran las escaleras, volteo y vio que la seguían, no solo Edward si no Charlie y otra persona que no identifico, pero en ese momento todo cambio no era ella de veintitantos años, no, ahora era la pequeña niña de no más de cinco años que trataba de huir y refugiarse en el bosque de esas personas malas, entro y empezó a bajar las escaleras como si el lugar se estuviera quemando, temblaba, ya no era una chica fuerte y grande, no, ahora era la pequeñita que lloraba porque su papá no venía por ella y la dejaba con esos hombres malos.

…

Edward corría tan rápido como podía y gritaba su nombre, entro en las escaleras gritándole pero dos cuerpos le impidieron seguir, Demetri y Félix, quiso quitarlos pero antes de poder empujarlos un puño toco su estomago haciéndole doblar del dolor, miro a su lado y pudo ver como Charlie caía al ser también golpeado, patadas, puños y más golpes fueron dados en su cuerpo y el de Charlie, cayó en el piso adolorido y pudo ver pos zapatos lustrados de Aro.

-Los Vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades y tú me negaste a la primera la mía, no juego a perder Cullen, eso debiste a vérselo aprendido a tu abuelo hace mucho chico. En una semana te llegaran mis contratos y espero que los firmes, ahora serán mis reglas Cullen. Swan espero que entiendas un Vulturi no habla más de lo necesario, amigos fue un placer. – salió con sus hombres y Edward sentía que el dolor era insoportable, estaba a punto de perder la inconsciencia pero la voz adolorida de Charlie lo saco de ella.

-E…Edward ve p…por I…Isa…Isabella, ve por Bella muchacho. – algo hizo clic en su mente que olvido el dolor y se puse de pie protestando y corrió escaleras abajo, en busca de ella, miro la calle no había nada, miro a todos lados pero era imposible.

Dio la vuelta al lado contrario en que ella se había ido y esa noche dos caminos fueron separados por la maldad de un ser despreciable, Edward camino hacia su derecha y Bella había caminado hacia la izquierda sin rumbo fijo, esa noche dos corazones fueron rotos, dos almas lloraban devastadas y el tiempo no sabía si en algún momento se volverían a encontrar. De algo estaban seguros _No todo es un juego._

Y ahí en esa calle desierta lo único que se escucho fue ese grito desgarrador…

\- ¡Isabella! – el cual no tuvo contestación.

O00oo00o0o0o0o0o

Puta madre nenas (Lo siento, tenía que decirlo así, prometo no decir más groserías) pero esto está muy bueno, no crean que se los haría muy fácil. Sé que tienen preguntas sobre Charlie y Bella pero esas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos. A que soy mala, muajaja, muajaja no se fecha de próxima actualización pero prometo no dejar pasar mucho tiempo. Recuerden que esta historia; la idea no fue mía pero toda la trama sí, ya que me dejaron sin decirme más de ella, pero no puedo adjudicarme todo el paquete, así son las cosas.

 _Locura realizada…_

 _Cambio y fuera…_

 _JaneAntoCullen._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Give Me Love.

Photograph.

CAP. 17 TIEMPO PASADO…

No quería despertar sentía su cuerpo quería simplemente descansar todo estaba en silencio, hasta que un pequeño y muy ruidoso chillido se escucho por todo su departamento o el de Bella más bien. Corrió hasta la habitación de invitados y vio que sobre la cuna la pequeña Bells estaba llorando muy inquietamente, se acerco y la checo para ver que le pasaba, era su pañal sucio, así que tomo todo lo necesario y la cambio rápidamente porque esa niña sí que era de armas tomar.

-Ya tranquila nena, ya mi amor, papi ya está aquí, sé que es incomodo pero ya está. – la puso contra su pecho y se fue a la mecedora, gracias a su madre, empezó a mecerla y vio la hora en el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana y esa pequeña no dormiría si él no la arrullaba como cada noche desde hace un año.

Si un año desde que esa terrible, dolorosa noche paso donde su prometida se perdió. Desde aquella noche él no había sido el mismo, ni Charlie ya que los dos nos habíamos volcado en buscarla sin tener grandes resultados, aunque en el camino resolvimos algunos problemas como el de Aro.

*RECUERDO*

 _Corrí como loco hasta que mis fuerzas se cansaron, gritando el nombre de Bella pero no recibía respuesta alguna, me calme y puse contra la pared, la gente que pasaba por ahí me miraba raro y podía entenderlos dado que mi aspecto no era el mejor, tenia la cara llena de moratones y sangre, no me sostenía muy bien sobre mis pies, de verdad necesitaba un medico pero lo más importante era que tenia que encontrar a Bella ella no podía creer lo que esa sanguijuela de Aro había dicho, no era la forma de enterarse de que Charlie era su padre._

 _Tome un taxi y regrese viendo por todas partes, Charlie estaba ahí golpeado, hablaba rápidamente pero no podía entender que hacía. Él llamando en vez de buscar a Bella._

 _-Sé lo que piensas pero la estoy buscando. Envié a gente a tu departamento y el suyo, no hay nada, también están avisados carreteras y aeropuertos en caso de que salga de aquí, es una chica inteligente pero está dolida, puede dirigirse a cualquier dirección sin nosotros saberlo._

 _-Lo sé, vamos necesitamos un medico, me pondré en contacto con mi familia y hablaremos con ellos, en caso de que Bella los llame tienen que estar al tanto. – cogimos el coche y salimos, en casa mamá nos curo lo que pudo junto a Alice y la abuela Elizabeth, algo me decía que ella sabía algo._

…

 _-¿Qué es lo que realmente paso Edward? ¿Por qué vienen así? Y ¿Isabella?_

 _-Mamá, papá juro que les voy a explicar pero antes necesito algo para el dolor, abuela. – ella me dio un té que era como mágico dado que siempre nos lo daba a los chicos y a mi si nos metíamos en una pelea para ayudarnos y esta vez no fue diferente. Una vez calmados empezamos a contar todo._

 _-Esme, Carlisle, se que todo esto es muy confuso pero tiene una explicación antes que nada si Bella se comunica con ustedes pido de favor que me lo hagan saber es de vital importancia saber dónde está._

 _-¿Por qué? Charlie queremos a Bella como una más de nuestras hijas ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Bella es mi hija, pero se entero de la peor forma que pudo hacer, cree que la abandone cuando chica y todo por el malnacido de Aro._

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver aquí Edward?_

 _-Él quería varias acciones de la empresa a cambio de no decirle nada a Bella._

 _-Y tú te negaste ¿Verdad?_

 _-Sí, pero si se las daba él de todas maneras iba a decirle, preferí ganar tiempo ignorándolo y negándome, pero esta noche nos tendió un cuatro y puso a Bella en el lugar equivocado de la forma equivocada, ella salió sin decirnos nada y no sabemos donde esta, Alec esta fuera así que somos su única salida, la busque por los alrededores pero nada, no sé qué pensar de todo esto, además cuando quise salir tras ella los hombres de Aro me interceptaron y nos golpearon, enserio no se qué hacer ella…_

 _-Tranquilo hijo la encontraremos. Lo más importante es que estés bien para poderla encontrar._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Después de esa noche a la mañana siguiente moví todos mis contactos, ser un inventor de algo me tenía que servir, podía intercambiar mercancía con los clanes por favores y eso mismo era lo que Vulturi no sabía._

 _Tome un respiro en mi silla, mi secretaria sabía que no debían de molestarme, había puesto la oferta a los clanes que recientemente me habían comprado mercancía, había puesto la carnada solo faltaba que la presa mordiera y eso era lo que en este instante acaba de pasar._

 _-Digamos que acepto Masen ¿Qué tipo de favor quieres?_

 _-Necesito deshacerme de alguien rápido, sin problemas, y sin dejar huella._

 _-Bueno, bueno mi querido amigo ha por fin salido del cascaron, dime a quien quieres mandar muy lejos de paseo y sin regreso._

 _-Creo que has entendido mal, no quiero hacerlo yo, eso lo harás tú si aceptas, en cambio recibirás el material de tu mejor elección._

 _-Ok, ok, entiendo no quieres manchar tus delicadas manos, acepto hacer el trabajo que no eres capaz de hacer, ¿Qué hay o a quien hay que saludar?_

 _-A Vulturi. – él soltó un chiflido por lo bajo._

 _-Amigo, eso lo hago sin paga, ese mal nacido me la debe y créeme a quien le digas te hará el favor pero yo sacare algo bueno de esto, no será fácil pero tampoco difícil._

 _-Quiero antes de una semana muerto, ese maldito me quito lo más importante y no lo dejare así._

 _-Una_ ** _habibi_** _es lo que te quito ¿No? solo eso puede desatar tu furia contra él. No te preocupes cuando tenga el trabajo hecho te diré que es lo que quiero, ha y te daré pruebas. Hasta luego. – corte la llamada y regrese a mis actividades que por más que intentaba no podía concentrarme en ellas._

 _Después de lo que parecieron eternos días tuve respuesta de Amún informándome del suceso de Aro, no creía en verdad que hubiera pasado algo tan rápido así que contacte con Charlie para saber que pasaba ahí..._

 _Cuando él contesto me platico lo que estaba pasando, Vulturi había sido secuestrado saliendo de una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistía, sus hombres se habían puesto alertas para buscarlo y hacer pagar a quién se hubiera atrevido a realizar semejante acto de estupidez, pero cuando lograron localizarlo él había sido trasladado a Suecia en una bodega abandonada, cuando llegaron él estaba ahí muerto, hecho pedazos como era su especialidad a la hora de matar, la mitad de la guardia estaba ahí y ninguno había salido vivo, pues habían realizado una emboscada._

 _La mitad que había quedado estaba en las empresas pero sin Vulturi al mando y con todos los inversionistas al tanto de lo que había pasado, la empresa estaba en la total ruina dado que nadie seguiría en una empresa donde el jefe, el líder estaba muerto y la mitad de su gente también. Muchas personas estaban escapando a diferentes lugares del mundo, escondiéndose para no correr con la misma suerte que su jefe, dado que muerto el perro se acabo la rabia y en este caso los demás clanes se encargarían de terminar lo que Amún secretamente empezó._

 _Realmente era lo que él quería pero su Bella no aparecía así que no podía disfrutar abiertamente de lo que pasaba, como todo buen comerciante, Amún reclamo lo que quería, y eso era el prototipo que años atrás había creado para las fuerzas con motivo de cuidar y mantener protegidas las bodegas donde tenían as armas de más alto nivel y que eran solo ocupadas para guerras, además de ciertos papeles que eran muy comprometedores, y algún prototipo de control para las armas. Enserio pensé que él me pediría el chip que tanto buscaban hace meses pero no, y agradecía eso, el chip necesitaba todavía ajustes y no tenia cabeza para hacerlo._

La voz de mi nena me saco de mis pensamientos y rápidamente la mire, me veía con su pequeño ceñito fruncido, con mi dedo lo alise y ella se quejo como buena niña.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? Es temprano y papi quiere dormir un poco más, ya se te daré una toma, a lo mejor te pareces a tío Emmett y eres muy comelona. – camine a la cocina y saque el biberón del refrigerador para pasarlo por agua caliente, sonreí recordando las primeras veces en que le había preparado un biberón a Isabella, la primera vez no lo había cerrado bien y todo había volado por la cocina, había dicho una que otra mala palabra y mi padre me había sancionado por ello, al igual que mamá, ella decía que era padre y debía de empezar a tener respeto frente a la pequeña damita.

 _Estaba cansado, había sido un día agotador, habían pasado exactamente diez días desde que Bella estaba desaparecida, porque ahora formalmente lo estaba, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar de todo esto, tome un respiro al bajar del coche, Charlie estaba más devastado que yo y si le sumábamos los cambios de humor de Renée pues estaba peor. Cuando entre vi a una chica que tenia un porta bebe cargado y se veía que buscaba insistentemente a alguien pero varias veces solo esperaban a alguien, tome mis cosas cuando llegue y me aliste para dormir, enserio lo necesitaba y esperaba que con lo cansado pudiera dormir hasta mañana._

…

 _Como cada día desde que Bella no estaba me levante y tome mis cosas, cuando llegue a la oficina no había nadie y es que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, a penas iban a dar las siete, suspire resignado a esperar a que llegaran los demás, por mientras podía checar algunos papeles._

 _Tome los que recientemente me habían dejado para ver las hectáreas en las que trabajaríamos, también lo que íbamos a trasladar para la venta, dado que en las ferias nos había ido bien. Tome un respiro y me talle los ojos pues el cansancio y todo el estrés me tenía a mil. De pronto escuche un ruido, seguido de un llanto de bebe, miré la hora en la computadora y eran casi las ocho, salí a revisar pero no había nadie, mi secretaria llegaba ocho y media así que no era raro no verla, entonces debajo de su escritorio algo me llamo la tención ¿Qué era eso? Me acerque y pude ver un… ¿Qué hacia un bebe aquí? Y solo. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo cargue, entonces vi el porta bebe y a mantita me recordaban a algo pero no lograba saber a qué. Llame a seguridad y en lo que subían lo lleve a mi oficina, estaba fresco y aquí afuera corrían corrientes de aire, cuando puse sobre el escritorio destape el porta bebe y ahí estaba una bebe de lo más hermosa que pudiera haber visto, sus ojitos estaban cerrado y era muy pequeñita, revise si traía algo con ella, la pañalera tenia lo más esencial, y varios documentos que deje en el escritorio a la hora que esa pequeñita empezó a llorar, la tome con miedo, yo no cargaba bebes, o sea había cargado a mis sobrinos pero no tenia experiencia._

 _Los guardias se sorprendieron de verme con un bebe al entrar pero era el jodido dueño hacia lo que quisiera._

 _-Quiero los videos de hace tres horas, necesito que busquen a alguna persona que haya entrado con este porta bebe._

 _-Enseguida señor Cullen. – la nena se calmo en mis brazos y yo me senté en mi silla revisando los papeles, se llamaba Isabella Swan ¿Qué mierda era esto? Dentro venía una carta y varios papeles que decían que ella estaba en buena salud, aunque eso no me aseguraba nada, llame a mi padre._

 _-Necesito que me ayudes, te veo en el hospital en una hora, por favor, gracias. – colgué sin decir más y desdoble la carta, tenia una letra que parecía que la persona empezaba a escribir o le costaba demasiado en esos momentos._

 _Querida Isabella;_

 _Sé que esto que estoy haciendo es inhumano pero es lo mejor para ella, te escribo esta carta pidiéndote que cuides de mi pequeña, desde este momento con todo el dolor de mi corazón Isabella, nombre que escogí pensando en ti, pasa a ser hija tuya y del señor Cullen, ellos me la quieren quitar y sé que si me quedo un momento más con ella estará perdida, así como sé también que a mí no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, ellos me quieren muerta pero antes que eso pase quiero dejarte el mayor de mis tesoros, sé que lo cuidaras con tu propia vida, de ante mano gracias por todo…_

 _Te quiere Sacha…_

 _Mire la carta de nuevo ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué así? Entonces recordé, la chica de anoche esperaba a Bella, Dios, tome mis cosas y metí a la bebe de nuevo en el porta bebe y salí hacía el hospital, tenían que revisarle, tenía que ver esto con un abogado._

…

 _Cuando llegue mi padre estaba ahí con mamá se sorprendieron de verme con un bebe y de inmediato les platique a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba, pedimos cita urgente y gracias a Dios había cupo, aunque poco me importaba era Edward Cullen y tenían que atenderme, mientras esperábamos ella se despertó y no sabía qué hacer, había leche en la pañalera pero ¿si no era buena para ella? Mamá la entretuvo un poco pero esa niña era de armas tomar, gracias a Dios nos pasaron rápido, él pediatra aconsejo no darle esa leche ya que no sabíamos como actuaria debido a su edad que eran apenas tres semanas de nacida, así que él me dio una formula y me indico como prepararla pero como yo era primerizo en todo esto, no había tapado bien la mamila y todo fue a dar al piso y encima del pediatra, estaba muy avergonzado pero el comprendió pues dijo que le había pasado lo mismo solo que él había sido con la papilla y la licuadora._

 _Isabella estaba en condiciones, tenía buen peso y estatura, sus pulmones se escuchaban bien, y la formula la tomo con agrado. Después de ahí fui con mis padres y los abogados esto era preocupante, esa chica me había dejado a esta pequeña y no podía fallarle, además por ilógico que pareciera tenerla en mis brazos me daba paz._

 _El abogado constato la carta y las actas de registro, lo único que faltaba era mi firma y claramente la de Isabella, pero eso se quedaría así por mientras, cuando salí vi la verdad del asunto, era padre, de la noche a la mañana era padre de una bebe de semanas de nacida, entonces todo el peso cayó sobre mí y estuve a punto de desmayarme. ¡Era padre! Mis padres sonrieron y me ayudaron ya que todo el día llevaba con ella y necesitaba un descanso, además teníamos que comunicarles a los demás que eran tíos, tías, abuelos, primos._

Escuche el ruido de la mamila al caerse y salí de mi sueño, Bellita se había quedado dormida, no sin antes tomarse su toma. Pase mis dedos por su cara, sus mejillas, y entonces agradecí a Dios por haberme mandado a este angelito, Bella había desaparecido y me sentía devastado, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo sin ella, pero al tener a esta pequeña, cada día me levantaba con una razón de vida para seguir, la primera era encontrar a su madre y el amor de mi vida y la segunda ella, que cada mañana me daba una sonrisa con esos ojos de color azul con su cabellito todo enmarañado de color castaño, ella era mi hija y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

…-…

La mañana llego y aunque estaba cansado tenia que ir a dejar a mi nena a la guardería y después ir a la oficina, por ahora los proyectos estaban cancelados, solo me dedicaba a lo que la compañía en verdad era, solo vinos. Tome un respiro y regrese al trabajo que como siempre fue exhaustiva, ahora desde que Bellita estaba conmigo mi hora de salida era a las cuatro y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Cuando llegamos a casa le di su baño, la acosté en la cama junto a mí con algún programa en la televisión, ella estaba con su toma así que se quedaría dormida en cuestión de tiempo, puse almohadas a su alrededor por si yo también caía dormido, y claramente así fue…

…

..

.

Escuchaba un sonido a lo lejos pero no quería despertar el sueño me mataba pero entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente, Bellita, desperté alterado y la mire ella estaba con sus ojos abiertos mirando la televisión unos dibujos, entonces escuche el sonido, era mi teléfono, cuando quise llegar a él habían cortado, vi y era Alec, él estuvo afectado por mucho tiempo y le había sido difícil salir de esa tristeza pero lo había logrado, le regrese la llamada y al segundo timbrazo él contesto.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Te necesito y tú no contestas.

-Lo siento, estaba con la niña dormido, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que esto lo tomes con clama por favor, tranquilo ¿Ok?

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Encontré a Bella – me puse de pie rápidamente, asustando a Bellita así que la tome en brazos tratando de poner realmente atención a lo que decía, y ahora que me daba cuenta se oía mucho ruido ¿es que este idiota me estaba jugando una broma? - ¿Edward?

Mi mente no escuchaba nada más, solo esas hermosas palabras que él había dicho, mi Bella…

0o00o0o0o0

Bueno, esto se pone mejor, andando que se hace tarde, nos vemos en el siguiente, espero tener comentarios, chao los ama Jane.

P.D. No los separé mucho tiempo porque el drama viene después, poco pero viene. Besos.

A que soy mala, muajaja, muajaja no se fecha de próxima actualización pero prometo no dejar pasar mucho tiempo. Recuerden que esta historia; la idea no fue mía pero toda la trama sí, ya que me dejaron sin decirme más de ella, pero no puedo adjudicarme todo el paquete, así son las cosas.

 _Locura realizada…_

 _Cambio y fuera…_

 _JaneAntoCullen_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Tush – Acostumbrado.

Axel – Yo Te Voy A Amar.

 **CAP. 18 PERDIDA.**

No sabía que pasaba, Charlie era mi… mi padre, pero él no estuvo durante mucho tiempo, yo lo conocía desde hace meses cuando empezó a trabajar con Edward, entonces ¿Por qué el simplemente no me dijo? No me quería esa era la realidad y Edward, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

No tenía bolsa ni dinero para irme, ¿Dónde estaba? Solo recordaba haber salido y de ahí nada más, la calle estaba sola y tenía frio, necesita encontrar algún taxi para ir a casa necesitaba arreglar esto.

En ese momento le hice la parada a un taxi, tenía miedo pero necesitaba llegar a casa, entre y enseguida quise salirme, era un hombre joven con apariencia elegante para ser taxista pero inmediatamente arranco sin preguntar mi dirección, cuando paro en un semáforo intente bajar pero otro hombre subió, esto no me gustaba, ¡No! ¡Edward! Mi mente gritaba pero al parecer seguía en shock por lo pasado, que mi voz no salía. Después de eso todo pareció borroso y sin sentido, me habían puesto algo en la nariz, sabía que era droga, lo sabía pero mi mente se resistía a hacer algo. Realmente solo quería desaparecer y eso es lo que la droga estaba haciendo y mi mente estaba cooperando muy bien.

…

..

.

 _-Encontré a Bella – me puse de pie rápidamente, asustando a Bellita así que la tome en brazos tratando de poner realmente atención a lo que decía, y ahora que me daba cuenta se oía mucho ruido ¿es que este idiota me estaba jugando una broma? - ¿Edward?_

 _Mi mente no escuchaba nada más, solo esas hermosas palabras que él había dicho, mi Bella…_

Tome rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba mientras llamaba a Alice o mi madre, necesitaba dejar a Bellita con alguien, nuestro amor había aparecido.

Conduje con moderación por mi pequeña, pero una vez que la deje en la casa de mamá mi coche sufrió las consecuencias, llegue al lugar que Alec me había dicho, era un hotel, ¡¿Qué putas hacia él aquí?! Le mande un mensaje y me respondió que pidiera una habitación ya que estuviera ahí le llamara.

-¿Qué madres piensas Alec?

-¿Dónde estás?

-Me dieron la habitación 203 ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en la 210, tienes que subir un piso, hazlo, la puerta que está semi abierta entra ahí. – hice lo que me dijo y juro que nunca estuve preparado para lo que me iba a encontrar ahí, sabía que no sería agradable pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Ahí en la cama sentada con la mirada perdida estaba ella, tenía un saco largo sobre sus hombros y movía nerviosamente su pierna, Alec me miro y solo asintió para que me acercara, me hinque frente a ella, la observe y se veía muy delgada y descuidada, traía una peluca rosa, vestido negro corto con mallas de red, un maquillaje cargado pero aun así sus ojos no tenían vida. – hay que sacarla de aquí, ella no habla, solo me dijo que cuando quisiera empezara y…

-Espera, tú no puedes hablar enserio ¿Verdad? Ella no es una… - deje la palabra incompleta, porque pensaba que si no lo decía sería como que no pasaba pero era una mierda, claro que era verdad, claro que había pasado, claro que mi nena había sufrido lo peor que una mujer puede sufrir.

-Sé que es difícil, recuerda que es mi hermana de quien hablamos, pero es la verdad, juro que te explicare todo pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. – tome a Bella en brazos y ella no se quejo, solo se puso tensa, pobre de mi amor lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Cuando bajamos Alec se encargo de distraer a la recepcionista que era una chica más fácil, pues enseguida accedió a irse con él a la parte trasera, asegure a Bella en el coche y enseguida Alec salió. Conduje a casa. – Bellita no está en casa.

-No, mi madre se quedo con ella, llamare a un médico para que revise a Bella en casa y a Charlie para que decidamos que hacer.

-Seguro, lo hare para que nos espere ahí. – en todo el camino Bella se hizo chiquita y no miraba más que afuera, intente tomar su mano pero me detuve, no sabía qué tipo de daño tenía y no quería alterarla. Cuando llegamos a casa ella simplemente se dejo hacer, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

El médico llego rápidamente y por más que me pidió que los dejara solos no lo hice, ella era mi mujer y no permitiría separarme de ella un minutos más.

-¿Cómo está doctor?

-Bueno físicamente, tiene algunos golpes y hematomas, una desnutrición fuerte, me preocupa más su estado psicológico, ella está en shock como si conociera a los que la rodean pero lo omitiera, su mente trata de evitar recordar algo que le hace daño y se aísla, quiero que la vea un psicólogo a primera hora de la mañana para verificar mi diagnostico. Ahora le he dado un calmante, dormirá hasta mañana lo necesita, también he de dar mi informe a un servicio de policía, ella… ella trae marcas de abuso sexual también, por lo que veo ella era una sexo servidora. – con esas palabras mi mundo se desmorono, Alec me sostuvo pero mi mente no dejaba de recrearlas, por eso ella se aislaba, no quería saber más nada.

-Gracias, estaremos en contacto.

-Señor Cullen, ella necesita apoyo en estos momentos es difícil pero no imposible, regresare a media mañana para ver como sigue. – solo logre asentir al médico y dejarme caer de nuevo, una vez que se fue me quede ahí sentado, podía oír a Alec trajinando algo pero en verdad me importaba una madre que hacía, hasta que me dejo un trago frente a mí. Eso no era l que necesitaba ahora mismo, podía emborracharme y cometer una locura.

-No quiero emborracharme Alec.

-No lo harás, solo que creo que lo necesitaras para lo que tengo que decirte, bébelo amigo. – hice lo que me dijo y espere para oír lo que tenía que decirme. – hace unos días que estoy yendo a ese local y…

-¿¡Encontraste a Bella desde hace días!? – lo interrumpí.

-No, hasta hoy no la había visto, pero a veces voy a esos lugares, ya sabes cuando no tengo acción me gusta buscarla o que llegue a mí de manera simple, pero a veces mis parejas son solo novatos que quieren experimentar su primera cogida por el culo y eso verdaderamente no es lo mío, no soy un jodido maestro de mariquitas.

-Alec, amigo en verdad me gusta tu clase sobre coger por el culo pero que jodidos tiene que ver mi mujer en eso.

-Bueno como te decía, a veces cito a estos chicos en lugares alrededor de Seattle para probarlos, ponerlos a prueba – al parecer él no me había escuchado – hoy cite a uno, los cito mayormente en lugares con chicas porque así si ellos admiran a una buena chica con tetas y culo son principiantes, pero si no, ellos simplemente no sería la primera vez que hagan esto. Hoy hice lo mismo pero antes de que llegara el chico vi a Bella, su rostro se me hizo muy familiar y la seguí hasta los privados, ella tenía la peluca por eso tenía que cerciorarme, ella no la tenían como cualquier chica, ella valía más, no sé porque y no pregunte solo di el dinero y la saque de ahí, la chica que estaba en recepción se encarga de mandarlas al local cuando termina el _servicio_ – mis puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos, mi nena – por eso cuando salimos le dije que no había quedado satisfecho y ella se ofreció, al parecer Bella a estado ahí todo este tiempo, pero no sé porque no la había visto, puede que… - él se quedo callado.

-¿Qué? Alec ¿Qué paso?

-Edward yo, puede que Bella solo prestara servicios a personas importantes, solo estoy suponiendo amigo y…

-¡Basta! Basta de esta mierda, ella está aquí, ella no se ira de mi lado tan fácilmente y yo la voy a ayudar con toda esta mierda que cargo durante este año.

-Yo también lo hare, ahora necesito ir a abrirle la puerta a Charlie porque por lo que presiento él estará muy nervioso. – salió de mi vista y a los segundos oí el timbre, no me moleste en pararme ni nada parecido, solo deje que él entrara y esparciera su mierda.

-¡¿Dónde está?! Edward dime ¿Dónde está?

-Está durmiendo Charlie, él medico le ha dado un calmante para que descansara.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Cómo está?

-Alec encárgate, iré a ver como está.

-No me puedes dejar aquí, quiero verla, necesito verla.

-No me pidas nada Charlie, ella está mal y no se si quiere verte, todavía no sé cómo está ella, esto que pasa es tu culpa, toda tu maldita culpa así que no me cabrees más porque puedes irte largando de aquí.

-Es mi hija Cullen, no puedes impedirme que la vea.

-Ve como lo hago, cuando ella te necesito fueron más importantes otras cosas que ella misma, así que ahórrame tus malditas palabras y espera a que ella misma asimile lo que paso. – salí de ahí dejando que Alec se hiciera cargo de todo, pude escuchar algunas maldiciones y algunos golpes, entre en silencio a la habitación y la vi ahí acostada, estaba acurrucada en la cama con su seño fruncido, por lo que veía se había movido mucho durante todo el tiempo porque las sabanas estaban movidas y tiradas, las cogí y la tape con ellas para que no sufriera frio, me acurruque con ella y deje que el sueño me llevara…

 _-Tienes que venir por mi por favor… por favor ven… por favor no me dejes ¡Edward!_

Me desperté inmediatamente al oír mi nombre pero ella estaba dormida y soñaba algo que la ponía intranquila. Acaricie su pelo y cara para tranquilizarla y parecía funcionar, hasta que se quedo dormida.

-Te amo nena y saldremos de esto. Lo juro. – salí de la cama cuando escuche un pequeño llanto, Bellita estaba aquí. Salí a la sala y ahí todos estaban, cuando mi niña me vio estiro sus bracitos y yo la tome en los míos dándole su mamila. – hola a todos.

-Hola hijo, no queremos importunar pero estábamos preocupados y queríamos ver a Bella y saber como esta. – miré a Alec que asintió. – él ya nos conto todo lo que paso, lo sentimos mucho, espero que pronto se arregle todo.

-Yo espero lo mismo.

-Edward siento mucho lo que está pasando, Alec no ha contado, sé que es duro pero sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites y Bella también.

-Gracias Alice, gracias a todos, por ahora ella está dormida, el médico ha dicho que su condición es inestable, mañana vendrá a verla así que esperemos y veamos qué pasa. – todos asintieron, en acuerdo, mientras yo buscaba a Charlie, Alec se dio cuenta y negó, sabía que ese cabrón no tenia los suficientes pantalones para estar aquí. Tome a mí pequeña para sacarle el aire que ingería al tomar su leche y la arrulle para que durmiera, una vez que cayó rendida la lleve a su habitación y me quede un momento ahí para tratar de mantener la cordura. Cuando regrese todos se habían retirado solo quedaba Alec que estaba mirando la televisión. Aunque no creo que le pusiera mucha atención.

-Amigo necesito ir a casa por unas cosas, regreso enseguida.

-Claro que si, sabes que la habitación esta lista para ti.

-Lo sé – los dos reímos pero nuestras risas eran apagadas, cuando se fue regrese a mi habitación viendo como ella dormía, necesitaba sacarme todo este estrés que tenía, así que tome un poco de ropa limpia y entre en la ducha, cerré la puerta para evitar que el ruido despertara a mi nena. Necesitaba pensar que pasaría a partir de aquí…

…

Escuchaba un pequeño llanto, pero ella no sabía que era, abrió sus ojos y encontró una habitación grande y bien decorada, con muebles hermosos, no era la típica habitación donde ella se quedaba, escuchaba agua correr pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el llanto de ese bebe, camino fuera y abrió dos puertas hasta dar con una recamara de niña, había una cuna y ahí era de donde venia el llanto de la bebe. Se acerco y limpio sus manos en la mantita que colgaba de la cuna para tomar a la bebe, era liviana y muy hermosa, tenía un pequeño enterito rosa con algunos conejitos bordados, le parecía muy chistosa pues hasta una colita de conejo tenía.

-Eres una bebe muy bonita, ¿Qué haces solita? – la bebe la miro y solo logro acariciar su cara y bostezar. – supongo que es hora de que vuelvas a dormir, yo no tengo sueño y no sé que es aquí.

-Es nuestra casa. – escucho una voz que venía de la puerta, se volteo para ver mejor y vio a un chico alto y muy guapo, lo recordaba, era el que la había traído aquí desde el hotel. Enseguida empezó a temblar, él era malo, dañaría al bebe, tenía que protegerla, él era malo como todos. – tranquila por favor, no te hare daño.

-Todos dicen eso, aléjate, no nos toques.

-No te hare daño, no les hare daño, por favor créeme. Solo quiero ver que ella esté bien.

-Lo está yo la cheque, ella está bien. – Edward sonrió al ver con el amor que ella trataba a su pequeñita – ella está dormida.

-Claro – sin darse cuenta la puso en la cuna y se alejo, entonces fue cuando sintió los brazos de Edward en sus hombros, se tenso pero sabía que tenía que cooperar, siempre le iba mal cuando no cooperaba, además podía ser que de esa forma protegiera a la bebe. Ella era tan bonita. Camino hacia la habitación de nuevo y cuando entro se alejo unos pasos para empezar a quitar a camisa grande y larga, hasta quedar en bragas solamente, Edward no entendía que hacia ella. - ¿Qué haces nena?

-Cuando quieras puedes empezar – él hizo una cara de tristeza y odio al entender que quería decir, su niña su nena, había pasado por tanto por su culpa – solo quiero una cosa, que la bebe este bien. – se sorprendió al escucharla, pero esa era ella, su nena cuidaría a quien lo necesitara, la tomo en brazos y camino con ella hacia el baño, la sentía tensa y con justa razón. Abrió los grifos para regular la temperatura del agua, fue muy fácil al acabar de salir el de bañarse, se quito rápidamente su ropa dejando solo sus bóxers, y tomándola para entrar con ella a la regadera, se puso debajo del agua para mojarle y entonces empezó a bañarla con mucha delicadeza, ella se estremecía cada vez que él pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo una vez que terminaron, dejo que el agua callera sobre ella para que la disfrutara, salieron y la seco y ayudo a vestirse con ropa de él. La dejo en la cama y la arropo, se seco y vistió rápidamente él y salió para traer algo de comer para ella, el médico había dicho que despertaría hasta el otro día pero suponía que tendría hambre. Su amigo ya estaba ahí con una charola lista que tenía un menú muy variado.

Cuando entro a la habitación la vio pensativa y muy concentrada.

-Te traje la cena, espero te guste.

-Gracias pero ¿Qué ha sido eso? – él no entendía – el baño.

-Bella hay muchas cosas que tienes que entender pero que no puedo decirte así de sopetón como si fuera una plática normal, necesitamos ir de a poco.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tu prometido.

-¿Tengo más familia? – no sabía que decirle, si, no.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde están?

-Fuera. – ella se quedo pensando y entonces empezó a comer.

-¿La bebe es tuya?

-Sí, y tuya también.

-¿Mía? Yo no recuerdo tener un bebe – aunque sabía que eso no era del todo verdad, pensaba que así lo sería – ¿Cómo se llama?

-La adoptamos por eso es que no la recuerdas, cuando desapareciste fue cuando ella llego, se llama Isabella como tú.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. – ella recordó.

-Sí, algo más.

-No, solo eso, recuerdo que tú me llamaste así, soy abogada ¿verdad?

-Sí, trabajas para mí en mi empresa.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos Edward? – o Dios ¿Qué le digo? – recuerdo a dos chicas, ¿son mis amigas?

-Sí, Jessica y Rosalie, ellas vendrán mañana ¿quieres verlas? – ella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, quiero recordar que paso y creo que viendo a alguien conocido podre hacerlo ¿no? digo tu eres conocido y…

-Se a que te refieres amor. Tranquila. – cenaron tranquilamente y volvieron al silencio cuando terminaron, le dolía en el alma su indiferencia pero en un punto remoto entendía que ella no confiaría en nadie hasta mucho tiempo después, pues por lo que había pasado era tan difícil, si para él lo era para ella debía de ser peor.

…

Alec como siempre se quedo en su habitación y él se fue a la suya pero en cuanto entro vio que ella estaba en la cama muy a gusto, sabía que tenía que darle su espacio y aunque le era muy difícil tenía que intentarlo. Salió de la habitación y se fue a la de su bebe, cuando entro ella estaba muy plácidamente dormida, miro hacia la papelera y vio que Alec la había cambiado, porque nadie gastaba mas pañales en un cambio que él, se acostó en el sillón y se dejo ir como en noches no lo hacía.

…

Sabía que eso que escuchaba no era una alucinación, era la voz de su Ángel, de su nena, intentaba abrir los ojos pero le era imposible, hasta que pudo, entonces vio a su Ángel frente a él meciendo a la pequeña, él estaba entre las sombras por lo cual le era difícil que le viera así que se quedo en silencio mientras ella se perdía con la niña entre sus brazos, era como si desde siempre la conociera, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ella. Era tan increíble poder volver a verla ahí con él. Magnifico.

-….-….

Los días que le siguieron a la aparición de Bella fueron realmente un bálsamo, pues aunque era difícil porque en las noches ella se despertaba a causa de pesadillas ocasionada por recuerdos que ella tenía guardados en su mente, afortunadamente estas se calmaban cuando la pequeña Bellita estaba entre sus brazos, ya que ella no permitía que Edward se acercara a ella más de la cuenta y menos que alguien más atendiera a la pequeña niña.

Las consultas con el médico y la doctora de psicología seguían su curso, y aunque habían sido pocas consultas, habían servido de mucho. Bella cada vez recordaba cosas de su pasado o más bien de lo que ella trataba de olvidar, ella estaba conforme de que Edward no supiera nada y no estuviera presente en las conversaciones pero algo que él no había permitido era precisamente eso, pues la primera sesión que habían tenido él no había recibido por parte de la doctora ninguna palabra alegando que era algo entre medico paciente. Se había enojado pues a él le valían sus secretos medico paciente, por lo cual ahora el escuchaba y veía todo gracias a que había instalado una cámara y micrófonos para poder hacerlo, cada vez que Bella tenía las sesiones con la psicóloga eran un martirio para él escuchar todo lo que ella había pasado y el sin poder haber hecho nada.

Alec creía firmemente que era una invasión pero cuando escucho lo que ella había pasado no dijo más pues eso serbia para poder ayudarla de alguna forma como no acercándose más de la cuenta para no incomodarla o darle su espacio.

Hoy en especial era importante pues ella había amanecido muy cooperativa y de un humor muy emotivo y ellos creían que era debido a que la noche pasaba no había tenido pesadillas. Eso era muy bueno en realidad, desayunaron juntos y vieron algunos videos que hacían que ella riera a más no poder, y como venía siendo costumbre ella se hizo cargo de todo lo que la pequeña bebe necesitara, en la hora de la comida ella preparo algunos sándwiches, refrescos y para nuestra pequeña su biberón, el cual ya era una experta en preparar. Antes de que ella regresara el timbre sonó, abrí mientras tenía a la bebe en mis brazos, no sabía que podía encontrar tras la puerta pero definitivamente no eso que encontré.

-¿Alec?

-Hermano juro que voy a explicártelo déjame entrar. – lo hice haciéndome a un lado para que él entrara, y no solo precisamente pues traía arrastrando a una chica menudita de pelo rubio, ella era muy pequeña y no sabía que hacia ahí con ella, no me importaba que él anduviera con quien quisiera pero no aquí en mi casa con nuestra hija presente.

-Es hermosa ¿Quién es? ¿Es de Bella? - ¿Qué? ¿Ella conocía a Bella?

-Sí, pero tú tienes que darme muchas explicaciones en este momento – ella lo ignoro y camino hacia mí para tocar a la pequeña Bellita, como si quisiera y fuera a cargarla. No sé qué paso pues todo ocurrió tan rápido. Un grito se escucho, un enorme golpe de platos y vasos chocando contra el piso, y mi bebe llorando. Entonces supe, Bella estaba en el piso detrás del sofá llorando porque no le hicieran daño, mientras la chica esta estaba estática sin moverse pero al ver todo sale corriendo sin explicar y es hora de actuar, se que ella tiene algo que ver con mi chica pero no puedo dejar a bella sola.

\- Alec ve por ella, yo cuido a Bella. ¡Rápido! - camino hacia bella con Bellita en mis brazos y ella está hecha un manojo de nervios, todo lo que hemos trabajado se ha ido pero sé que no es hora de pensar así hay que actuar, tengo que ayudarla. – nena por favor nuestra bebe esta aquí, sana y salva.

-Mi bebe.

-Si nena Bellita esta aquí.

-No, ella no, ella se fue. – ella mira a Bellita como si fuera una aparición y solo niega una y otra vez, con toda la fuerza del mundo logro ayudarla y subir a su habitación para dejarle ahí, llevo a su princesita a su cuna y la dejo dormir. Necesitaba aclarar esto cuanto antes. Cuando regreso a la habitación de su chica ella dormía y eso era lo mejor pues necesitaba aclarar esto de una vez, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué Bella se alteraba al verla? Bajo a la sala para ver si Alec ya estaba ahí y así era, la chica rubia estaba sentada y junto a ella le sostenía la mano un Alec de verdad enojado.

-Bien necesito saber que está pasando aquí ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi esposa? – Alec y la chica se sorprendieron ante el titulo pero ella era su prometida así que algunos títulos de más no importaban.

-Yo... yo conozco a Bella desde hace algunos meses, les contare la verdad desde el principio. Desde que ella llego conmigo. – así que ella era una de ellos. La furia ardió pero primero tenía que escuchar, después golpear.

oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Madre mía de todo lo sagrado, necesito un respiro por favor, jajaja no cierto, ahora mismo estoy viendo que el próximo capítulo es intenso, ¿ustedes creen que esa chica sea alguna enviada de los malos? ya veremos al siguiente capítulo. Besos Jane. Quiero comentarios lindos.

Tengo computadora lista ya y como ustedes quieren saber que pasa, pues bueno tengo hasta el capítulo 20 escrito. Solo para que sepan y se apliquen con los comentarios. Jajaja chantaje puro.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Quiero abrir tu corazón.

 **CAP. 19 DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES**

-Habla de una vez porque siento que me queda muy poca paciencia.

-Alec por favor no quiero hacer daño, yo solo quería ver que ella estuviera bien.

-Como has podido ver ella no se pone muy bien y menos si te ve. Dime ¿Cómo es que conociste a Bella? ¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero saber todo.

-Yo conocí a Bella cuando ellos la trajeron, mi nombre es Jane, yo trabajo en el Bar como prostituta, tengo años ejerciendo ese trabajo, a Bella la conocí cuando Félix la trajo hace unos meses, de verdad al principio no la quería porque no quería hacerme cargo de una novata que se la pasaba llorando, además de que si ella no dejaba de comportarse así a quien le iba mal era a mí, pero entonces supe que por el siguiente mes yo estaría con ella, no saldría a trabajar pero aun así me pagarían la mierda que me pagan, era un mes, treinta días sin estar con esos desgraciados.

-¿Dónde la tenían? ¿Estaban en algún lugar seguro?

-No, todas las chicas nos quedamos ahí mismo, tenemos una habitación para cada una, obviamente ella e quedo en la mía, la primera semana ella no hablo para nada y no comía, si acaso tomaba agua y eso me preocupaba porque ella solo repetía el nombre de _Edward_ y en sueños lo llamaba igual para que la salvara – mi corazón se rompió al escuchar eso, ella me llamaba, ella esperaba que yo fuera por ella y le había fallado. – me preocupaba que se pusiera mal o algo peor, así que compre un suplemento para darle con el agua que ella tomaba, pero todo empeoro los días siguientes pues el jefe dijo que ella tenía que ser preparada para salir a trabajar, en verdad no quería hacerle eso, en verdad quería protegerla pero yo no podía hacer más – las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Jane – dos días después la prepare, salí con ella para que no fuera sola y estuvimos en la barra pero a los minutos ella salió corriendo por donde entramos, cuando la seguí ella vomitaba en el baño.

-¿Estaba enferma?

-Pensé que era el panorama, pues aunque es un Bar donde van gente que tiene dinero y son de prestigio no dejaba de ser de mala muerte, la ayude y esa noche no salió más, los siguientes días siguió igual, pero ahora se mareaba y todo le daba nauseas, tome dinero y salí por una prueba casera de embarazo, en verdad tenía miedo por lo que pudiera salir en ella. – sentí mi cuerpo caer sobre el sofá, ella no había dicho lo que yo escuchaba ¿verdad? no podía ser Dios mío mi nena.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue?

-Esa prueba salió positiva.

-¡¿Qué?! – ella brinco ante mis palabras. – dime ¿Qué paso?

-Les dije que ella estaba embarazada un mes después, no sé qué tiempo tenía pero haciendo mis cuentas ella tenía unos tres meses, a los cuatro meses yo les dije así que se pudo hacer nada para abortarlo – respire al saber que mi hijo no había muerto de esa manera pero quedaba algo más ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Yo… yo, no lo sé bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cuando se enteraron me dejaron a su cargo para que no le pasara nada, de nuevo me dejaron fuera del negocio y eso fue genial, la cuide, alimente, la ayude lo mejor que pude, ella se entero de su embarazo, ella supo que pasaba y desde ese entonces puso más entusiasmo en cuidarse, comía y tomaba pastillas que yo le daba, pero… - ella no dijo más quedándose callada.

-¿Qué paso? Ella me hizo prometerle que no la alejaría de su bebé, y yo le falle en ello, cuando ella dio a luz solo pude mantenerlo un mes con ella después de eso se lo quite, una noche lo lleve a una casa hogar de monjas.

-¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Cómo reacciono?

-Ella quiso irse a buscarlo pero la atraparon, después de un mes más la pusieron a trabajar en el bar pero ella se resistía y trataba mal a los clientes, aunque ellos la golpeaban por eso ella no se dejaba así que empezaron a suministrarle una droga para que ella se excitara y bueno cooperara con los clientes. Lo siento mucho de verdad, lo siento pero yo no podía hacer más. – mi mente apenas procesaba lo que ella decía, mi nena metida en toda esa mierda, sentía que el tiempo se ponía en pausa y todo quedaba detenido, que veía todo pasar frente a mí, y sentía las pesadillas de Bella y sabía que eso era solo lo superficial de lo que ella había sufrido, mi bebé, mi bebé estaba en un orfanato, algo que ella había odiado desde pequeña, ella no quería eso para sus hijos, lo había dicho muchas veces, tenía que saber, tenía que buscarlo.

-¿Dónde es?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde fue que llevaste a mi hijo? ¿Dónde queda? Quiero la dirección en este mismo momento. – ella saco un pequeño papel arrugado y me lo tendió, entonces escuche como mi pequeña Bellita lloraba, tome el papel y subí con ella no quería que Bella bajara y fuera a ver a Jane. Aunque cuando llegue me sorprendió no verla ahí con ella. Tome a mi bebe y salí hacia la habitación dónde la había dejado pero mi mundo se vino abajo cuando no vi a nadie. ¿Dónde estaba? deje a Bellita en la cama rodeada de almohadas y con un juguete, busque en el baño y en closet, salí a los demás cuartos pero no había nada – Bella amor ¿Dónde estás? ¿Bella? amor contesta por favor – pero nada pasaba. - ¡Alec! ¡Alec ven por favor!

-¿Qué pasa? – venía con la respiración un poco alterada y miraba a todos lados.

-Bella no está – me miro dudando de mis palabras.

-No está, subí y la deje aquí y ahora que regreso no está.

-Tranquilo tal vez está en su habitación y….

-No, ya revise, revise tu habitación, las demás y nada.

-Edward estábamos por la única salida que lleva afuera, ella no pudo irse así como así.

-Hay otra salida además de la principal. – él me miro sin entender. – esta, ven. – camine hacia la parte final del cuarto para que viera una pequeña puerta en la ventana, esa nunca se abría debido a lo peligroso y por lo cual era mi habitación para evitar algún accidente, esta daba a la escalera de incendios que bajaba hasta el final varios pisos, pero era muy angosta por lo cual nunca o casi nunca se usaba.

-Esto es verdaderamente imposible amigo, ella no pudo irse por aquí ¿cierto?

-Está abierta, no tiene puesto el seguro.

-¿No lo olvidaste poner o algo así alguna vez que lo usaste? – quería decirle que sí, que lo había olvidado pero eso era mentira.

-No, casi nunca lo abro, además por donde más, ella estaba aquí. – tome mi teléfono y llame a mi familia al igual que Alec llamaba a algunos otros, Bella se había escapado, ¿A dónde iría? ¿con quién? Jane había desaparecido y eso ahora mismo me daba igual no podía pensar con ella ahí, necesitaba que mi nena apareciera y abrazarla y no soltarla, decirle que todo estaría bien. – necesito salir de aquí me volveré loco si no la encuentro en este momento.

-Edward de nada servirá que salgas y solo andes nervioso por la calle.

-Edward necesitas hablar con Jenks para ver eso.

-Hijo ¿Qué pasa? – suspire era mejor decirles de una vez y que mejor que a mi padre, él sabría como ayudarme o eso esperaba.

-Yo… estuvo aquí una mujer que cuido a Bella el tiempo que estuvo retenida, no todo el tiempo fue una trabajadora de ese lugar, ella estuvo embarazada – un jadeo general se escucho por toda la sala – ese bebe era mío, cuando lo tuvo ella se lo quito y lo llevo a una casa hogar, necesito… necesito encontrarlo cuando ella se recupere y sepa de esto ella se odiara, ella no quería esto, ella no paso la mejor temporada en la casa de las monjas, no la maltrataron pero no era lo que ella quería. Por favor papá ayúdame, no sé, no sé qué hacer siento que esto está por sobrepasarme ya.

-Hijo tranquilo, necesitamos mantener la calma para solucionar esto en lo que Bella aparece. Hablare con Jenks y le platicare todo, él se hará cargo y veremos la forma legal de presentarnos para recuperarla.

-Si no, podemos adoptarla, mi nieta no estará en un lugar así. – todos asintieron y suspire al menos podía respirar en algo. Alec estaba más nervioso que yo y odiaba desquitarme con él pero si su teléfono no dejaba de sonar juro que lo echaría a él con todo y esa cosa.

-Amigo enserio te estimo pero ¿podrías apagar esa cosa? son las cuatro de la mañana y necesito pensar como traer a mi mujer a casa. – él hizo lo que le pedí y lo saco para apagarlo pero en vez de eso contesto, vaya que considerado.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué no enviaste un mensaje? Sí, es donde está, no te separes de ahí ni para parpadear, llegamos en un minuto. - ¿Cómo estaba eso de llegamos? – vamos tu y yo, Peter encontró a Bella, está en un parque cerca de aquí, andando – no lo pensé tome las llaves del coche y eche a andar, una vez en el Alec me quito las llaves pues no me vía con ánimos de conducir, el camino fue una verdadera travesía pues él no se apresuraba, aunque iba realmente rompiendo muchas reglas de transito. Cuando llegamos a la entrada del parque pude ver a una mujer que nos esperaba haciéndonos señas, la seguí sin decir nada, una vez que llegamos debajo de un árbol pude ver a Peter, y ahí estaba mi nena empapada, no me había dado cuenta que había llovido, y llorando, sus brazos creando una cadena a su alrededor tratando de protegerse.

\- No ha querido que la toque, solo repite un nombre, el de Edward, la verdad no sé Alec, solo se me ocurrió llamarte a ti.

-Hiciste bien, yo soy Edward. – me acerque a ella y la tome suavemente de sus hombros para moverla un poco y ver si me reconocía, rogaba a Dios que fuera así. Ella cuando sintió las manos sobre ella se asusto pero enseguida reconoció ese olor y simplemente se dejo hacer, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el coche. No supo bien que paso con el amigo de Alec pero muy poco le importaba, y si no fuera por su nena que la tenía entre brazos él ya se hubiera ido.

-Lo siento ya estoy aquí. – el camino fue algo tardado por causa nueva de la lluvia pero cuando llegaron suspiro, una vez dentro la llevo a su habitación y la desvistió y se desvistió él dejándolos a los dos solo en ropa interior y se metió en la regadera para que el agua caliente los bañara, una vez que sintió que ella estaba de mejor temperatura la saco y los envolvió en una toalla grande, vio que había ropa en la cama para los dos y una taza de té caliente, agradeció a su hermana en silencio y volvió a su tarea de atender a su chica, una vez que tomo el té, se acostaron juntos en la cama. Los estaban de frente uno al otro y entonces ella hablo.

-Lo recuerdo todo – se quedo de piedra ante esas palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Lo recuerdo todo, tu, tu familia, la empresa, mis amigas, mi infancia y Alec, y… y lo que paso cuando salí del… de la fiesta, esa noche y todo, Edward recuerdo todo. – estaba feliz por ella, por todos, pero sabía que ella sufría.

-¿quieres hablarlo? – ella se quedo callada y volví a presionar un poco – lo que paso, y porque paso.

-Yo recuerdo que ese hombre Felix me dijo que tú me habías dejado ahí porque tenias algo que resolver luego me llevo a esa sala, yo te vi y vi a Aro hablarles y cuando dijo eso de mi… de Charlie, algo me recordó pero no entendía que hasta que lo dijo y salí de ahí como si el mismo edificio se callera. – Se quedo en silencio esperando a que ella siguiera – y ya no era yo ¿sabes?

-Nena no tienes que…

-No, yo quiero hacerlo. No era yo, era la niña, recordé cuando ellos vinieron por mí, recordé que papá no estaba él había salido, casi cada noche salía a altas horas de la noche porque mamá le pedía dulces y cosas así, esa vez yo me había comido el ultimo bote de helado de limón así que supongo que él salió por eso, ahora entiendo que mamá estaba embarazada. No se, mi mamá fue a mi cuarto y me despertó y dijo que guardara silencio, lo hice y luego se escucharon muchos cuetes, obviamente no eran cuetes si no balas, mamá dijo que tenía que guardar silencio, ser una niña buena y no llorar, pero si llore, quise ser buena y no obedecí a mamá Edward.

-Nena claro que lo hiciste eras una niña pequeña que no entendía nada, estabas asustada u vulnerable.

-mamá me ayudo a bajar por la puerta que estaba en medio de la casa y comunicaba con la cocina, ella me dijo que corriera hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de la puerta, que corriera y no pensara en nada más que correr, que me escondiera y no hiciera ruido, lo hice lo mejor que pude y después de eso vi que mamá corría hacia otra parte y hacia ruido. No podía fallarle, pero después de que la noche paso, llegue a donde las madres y fue lo que fue mi vida.

-Nena tranquila, lo hiciste lo que una niña de tu edad pudo, no más.

-Cuando corría de ti y de todo y me perseguían, fui de nuevo esa niña, fui vulnerable y descuidada, y ellos me atraparon, me llevaron. – él quería llegar a esa parte pero no quería presionarla más de la cuenta, aunque ella seguía hablando – fue un martirio, quise quitarme la vida dejando de comer, porque sabía que pasaría, sabía que sería muy feo, sabía que no aguantaría nada más, pero entonces la noticia más alegre que pudieron darme sucedió.

-El embarazo. – ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos – se de eso pero quiero que me lo digas si quieres.

-Fue muy emocionante y a la vez traumarte, yo quería hijos, claro que los quería contigo, quería que cuando supiera tu estuvieras ahí, que tu vieras la prueba porque yo moriría de nervios de revisarla, cuando pasara me cargarías y festejaríamos y haríamos el amor para celebrarlo, le comunicaríamos a la familia y todo seria color de rosa, pero eso no paso, nada paso, solo comía por ese bebe, solo vivía por él. Pero cuando nació ella me lo quito Edward, ella me prometió quedármelo, me dijo que me dejaría con él, hasta había comprado unas cosas para él. – ella rompió en llanto y yo solo pude abrazarla y tratar de aminar su dolor pero si a mí me dolía, si yo sentía un hueco en el corazón por mi bebe, ella que lo había sentido dentro de su cuerpo, de su corazón el dolor debía de ser inmenso. Estuvimos así durante lo que pareció un tiempo muy grande hasta que nos quedamos dormidos por el dolor.

…

..

.

Escuchaba un llanto, quería abrir mis ojos y poder alejarlo pero mis sentidos me decían que no era lo correcto, que debía de despertar y así lo hice, pude ver a Alice entrando con una bebe muy llorona para ser demasiado temprano.

-Lo siento pero intente de todo y ella solo no quiere nada.

-No te preocupes debe de tener hambre o quiere un cambio de pañal…

-Mamá se encargo ya de eso pero ella parece querer a su papá.

-Venga mi amor ¿quieres estar con papi? Bien dejemos a la mala tía Alice que solo quiere cambiarte de vestidos.

-No solo eso, quiero que me la prestes porque hemos hecho una pijama da improvisada esta noche ella y yo y ya quedamos para ir a renovar su guardarropa. – mire a mi hermana y solo negué ella abusaría de mi paciencia, mi dinero y mi hija, ella se despidió y salió bailando como era habitual en ella, Bella busco enseguida a Bella y aventó los brazos a su figura que dormía plácidamente a nuestro lado. Tome a Bells y la deje en medio de los dos y me dispuse a dar suaves masajes en su pancita mientras ella me platicaba de muchas cosas que en su pequeña imaginación tenían sentido. Bella debió de haber escuchado nuestra interesante plática porque se despertó y nos miro con una sonrisa, su cara mostraba la noche que pasamos, pues tenía las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y sus ojos hinchados.

-No soy lo mejor en las mañanas.

-Eres hermosa y lo mejor para mi es despertar de nuevo a tu lado, aunque hay alguien que te roba cámara. – miramos a nuestra nena que se había dado la vuelta ya, odiaba eso porque eso quería decir que estaba creciendo, ni que decir cuando ella gateo puede que les hablara a todos, puede.

-Bueno ella puede robarme lo que quiera, estoy segura que _ella_ también se pone celosa cuando yo te robo. – reímos con ese tipo de bromas y estuvimos con nuestra nena ahí acostados, claro ellas decidieron que era mejor estar arriba de mi que en la cama pero por dios yo no me quejaba. Tenía que decirle a Bella lo que mi padre me había dicho y lo que hablamos ayer era mejor ahora.

-Amor sé que esto puede que no te guste mucho, o si, no se la verdad, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Dime, me estas asustando.

-Hable con mi padre para poder ver que podemos hacer para recuperar a nuestra hija. – ella automáticamente se puso de pie y camino hacia atrás hasta chocar con la repisa y el espejo. – nena por favor tranquila.

-Ella, ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ella, ella dijo que ella estaba, no puedo, no.

-Mi amor por favor tranquila, Jane dijo que la había dejado en la misma casa de monjas que tu habías estado, solo la dejo ahí y vio que la recibieron, mi padre dijo que hablaríamos con Jenks para ver los trámites legales, porque ella no es huérfana. – dolía decir esa palabra.

-Te das cuenta, mi hija está viva, Edward nuestra hija está viva, tenemos que ir hoy, hoy ya, en este momento.

-Amor.

-Por favor ella me necesita no puedo dejarla sola y que piense que no la quiero, yo la amo Edward, ella es mi vida. – tome Bella y bajamos juntos, claro después de alistarnos por algo más cómodo, cuando todos nos vieron sonrieron y mas al ver la sonrisa de Bella, ella estaba tan impaciente que solo tomo la mano de mi padre y lo jalo hacia la puerta, nadie entendía pero yo solo negué y le entregue a mi bebe a mamá. Necesitaba apurarme o me dejarían.

…

..

.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? – ella asintió. Habíamos hablado con Jenks de verlo aquí y cuando llegamos estaba ahí, dado que se dirigía para ver los papeles necesarios, cuando la madre nos atendió se veía que estaban algo apuradas pero no hicimos caso.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-Madre superiora, buenos días, hace unos meses una bebe fue entregada aquí nadie sabe el paradero de esa bebe y… - sin más Jenks empezó a relatar la historia de nuestras vidas, no pensé que supiera tanto pero supongo que papá lo había puesto al tanto, cuando termino de darle fechas, horas a la madre, ella simplemente se puso de pie tomo una libreta y empezó a buscar negando varias veces, sentía el corazón en la garganta al pensar que ya había sido adoptada mi nena, sería una locura poder verla de nuevo si eso pasaba.

-Miren aquí esta, lo que ustedes me describen es lo que paso ese día, no todos los días recibimos a pequeñas como de la que hablan. Ella estaba entre otras cosas más o menos bien, pero…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Lo siento por dejarle así pero tenía que ser, ¿Qué será de esa bebe? pobre Bella no sale de una y ya está en la otra esperemos que le vaya mejor ahora que por lo menos ya tiene su memoria. Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Besos Jane._

 _Locura realizada…_

 _Cambio y fuera…_

 _JaneAntoCullen._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1**_ _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Drae bell – down we fall

 **CAP. 20 BUSCÁNDOTE**

-No me diga que ha sido adoptada, por favor no.

-No - todos respiramos hasta Jenks. – lo siento pero esa bebe ya no la tenemos aquí, ella ha desaparecido misteriosamente.

-¡¿Qué!? – tome a Bella para calmarla pero era imposible.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? Madre superiora dieron el reporte a la policía supongo.

-No, como vera tenemos muy pocas limitaciones, lo que nos llega apenas nos alcanza para darles de comer medianamente bien a los niños y niñas, lo demás es para educarlos y que sean alguien de bien hasta que alguien los adopte. – mire a mi alrededor y era cierto esto se caía a pedazos – lo siento de verdad.

-Más yo – bella no quiso quedarse más tiempo y salimos de ahí como si el alma se nos fuera, una vez en el coche ella lloro hasta quedarse dormida, fue la misma acción de la noche pasada, la lleve en brazos y me acosté junto a ella en la cama, sabíamos que podía ser Jane la que tuviera a la bebe pero no sabíamos como contactarla, al menos de forma diferente a la del bar.

…(*.*)(*.*)…

-No quiero quedarme, quiero ir.

-No puedes, no es normal que una mujer entre a un bar de prostitutas con su marido, ahora si te ven te reconocerían y entonces tú estarías en problemas. – ella pareció pensarlo y medito lo mejor que era quedarse en casa.

-Está bien, pero cuídate.

-Lo hare. Vamos Carlisle es hora de que veas unas cuantas… - él no pudo continuar porque mi madre le aventó una cuchara de madre que dio directo en su cabeza.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y lo siguiente que golpeare tan fuerte te hará mujer en un segundo ¿entiendes?

-Si mamá Esme, entendido y anotado. – todos rieron y sacaron tensión con ese momento sabía que él lo hacía para relajar a las mujeres.

…

..

.

Alec, James, Carlisle y Jenks entraron al bar que tenía varias por no decir muchas luces de un color chillón, Alec actuaba de lo más normal mientras que los demás estaban nervioso pues no era el tipo de lugar que ellos visitaran, a demás de que si llegaban a hacer algo así sus mujeres los castrarían, siguieron en la mesa viendo a todos lado, Jane no estaba y llevaban ahí más de dos horas sabían que ella no saldría.

-Esperen aquí. – él camino hacia una de las chicas que estaban en la barra y que acababa de llegar, Carlisle sentía que moría un poco al ver como cada chica se iba con un hombre que bien podría ser su padre, odiaba eso, pues era también una inconsciencia de ellos. – listo salgamos de aquí antes que a ustedes les de algo y yo tenga que pagar por ello. – salimos lo más rápido que pudimos y ya en el coche él nos explico lo que había hecho.

-Bueno ¿Qué paso?

-No les va a gustar lo que me entere, pero ya que estemos en casa les digo. - el camino a casa fue rápido gracias a la conducción de Carlisle, que cuando llego a casa de Edward abrazo a sus hijas y les dijo cuanto las amaba, Bella veía la escena sin entender pero con mucha tristeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo ella quiso algo como eso? mucho y su padre simplemente le valió y solo se preocupo por el trabajo, Carlisle sentía y sabía lo que ella pensaba así que sin decir más se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente contra él. Ella había sufrido algo así, y no se lo merecía, había sido tan valiente.

-Eres una chica muy valiente cariño.

-Gracias Carlisle pero ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien ella no estaba, más bien ella ya no está ahí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Explícate.

-Bien hable con una de las chicas que me llevo bien, ella me dijo que Jane dejo de ir desde hace dos días y que los jefes estaban muy enojados con ella, porque siempre desobedecía las órdenes.

-No puede ser, ella fue por mi bebe Edward.

-Tranquila amor, dejemos que…

-Nada, es mi bebe, necesitamos hacer algo para poder encontrarla, ella no puede llevarse a mi bebe.

-Claro que no pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos. – todos asintieron y quedamos de acuerdo en que Jenks investigaría todo para poder partir desde ahí, no podíamos confiar esto a la policía pues ellos tenían trato con ellos también y si se enteraban estábamos realmente perdidos. Cuando terminamos todo cada quien se fue a una de las habitaciones, Bella no quiso soltar a nuestra pequeña por lo cual terminamos cambiándola en mi cuarto. Una vez que las dos estaban fielmente acomodadas sobre mí empezamos a platicar, algo que venia viendo ella hacia antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

…

..

-Amor te das cuenta de que cuando nuestra bebe regrese no cabrán las tres arriba de mi ¿verdad?

-Tú sabrás como ingeniártelas.

-Claro que si nena, vaya tres mujeres gobernando mi vida ¿Quién lo diría? – ella rió y yo junto a ella, cuando de pronto se me vino todo a mi mente, quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea amor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estamos arriba de ti, te has puesto tenso como nada. Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quería preguntarte por nuestra hija, quiero saber todo lo poco que pudiste estar con ella.

-Mientras estuvo dentro de mí y desde el mismo momento en que lo supe no quería que saliera de ahí, porque sabía que me la quitarían, quería que fuera un regalo de los dos, sentirla dentro era lo más maravilloso del mundo, era otro sentido. Cuando nació y la pude ver fue como verte a ti, es tan parecida a ti, el pelo los ojos no se dé que color fueran pues Jane solo pudo dejármela dos semanas y ella no los abrió. Cuando pienso en ella solo me dejo llevar por tus recuerdos y veo lo que quiero ver, a ella en ti.

-Lo siento tanto nena. Lo siento por no estar ahí para ti.

-Edward eso es pasado y se que pronto voy a encontrar a mi bebe, ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Charlie ha venido? ¿Él ha estado en contacto contigo para saber de mí? – estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que él llamaba para saber de ella y estaba preocupado, pero no podía hacerle eso, una vez le mintió y desencadeno todo un lio, no lo haría ahora, además de Charlie no se sabía nada desde que Bella había aparecido.

-No, él no ha hablado, de hecho no sé nada de él.

-Bien ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – él asintió – si él pregunta no sabes nada de mí.

-Pero nena no quieres.

-Él ha tenido tiempo y no se ha preocupado por mí, yo no quiero verlo.

-Bien como tú digas, te amo nena, las amo a las dos y cuando nuestra pequeña esté aquí será perfecto.

-Claro que sí.

Los días siguieron su curso y la verdad estar encerrada no le hacía nada bien a su cordura, quería salir y ver el mundo de nuevo, revisar cada cara para ver si se le hacía conocida y poder dar con su bebe, pero nadie le dejaba, si no fuera por su pequeña niña ella hacía tiempo se hubiera vuelto loca, esa tarde Alice estaba empeñada en sacar a la pequeña Bella para un paseo por el centro, ella se negó, no quería ser grosera pero no tenía ánimos de nada, Edward, Carlisle, Alec y Jenks estaban fuera atendiendo con abogados todo el caso, Esme no estaba tampoco, nadie estaba con ella y sentía que la vida se le iba si esperaba un minuto más, así que tomo las llaves y salió hacia el corredor para ir y dar una vuelta, necesitaba despejarse, había dejado una nota para que no se preocuparan. Su plan era perfecto, solo que no esperaba encontrar a esa persona tan pronto frente a ella.

.

.

.

-¡Jane! ¡Oh Dios! Mi bebe.

-Bella por favor tómala, por favor perdóname por todo, toma es ella. – tome el bulto que me daba y lo acerque a mí, ella miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes, su rostro mostraba que estaba asustada, así que la acerque a mi pecho para consolarla, entonces fui consciente de la sangre, ¡MI bebe! – no, no es de ella, es mía, me dispararon, necesito entregarte y que te vayas ellos vienen Bella, vienen detrás de mí, pero no tenía otra forma de entregártela, sé que es muy peligroso pero por favor tómala. Ten – entrego una pequeña maletita la cual tome y la calce en mi cuello – vete, vete ya. Corre.

-Jane.

-Joder, vete y protege a tu bebe. Solo lo siento por todo.

-Te perdono Jane, te perdono. – camine apresuradamente hacia el elevador para tomarlo pero estaba tardando mucho así que fui hacia las escaleras, al tiempo para ver a Jane caer, estaba por bajar los primeros escalones cuando los oí, dios mío ¿Qué hacia? Camine rápidamente hacia casa de nuevo, necesitaba esconderme, escondernos. Pase junto a Jane y ella estaba muerta ya, dios mío tenla en tu gloria. Entre rápidamente cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome hacia el dormitorio que Alice tenía aquí, era el más grande porque tenía un closet enorme, entre a el y me escondí, había varios espacios donde supongo se guardaban las maletas así que eran perfectamente de mi tamaño. Mi nena empezó a ponerse inquieta y sabía que ella lloraría, así que solamente quite mi blusa y la acerque a ella, ya no producía leche pero la mantendría distraída, y así fue. Podía escuchar como forzaban la puerta y los golpes de cosas cayendo, tome mi teléfono y mande un mensaje múltiple, apagándolo para evitar que eso llamara su atención. Aunque no estaba muy segura de poder salir de esta tan fácilmente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno esperemos que Bella salga de esta porque ya tiene a su bebe y no queremos que nada malo pase es hora de que la suerte les acompañe. Besos JaneAntoCullen.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1, Yoliki, Nelita Halle Cullen,**_ _ **natalie.**_ , **glow0718** _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Franco de Vita, Alejandra guzmán – tan solo tú.

CAP. 21 JUNTOS DE NUEVO.

Quería poder hacer mil cosas pero estaba tan nervioso que de nada serbia, Sofí tomo los contratos que me había traído hace unos momentos y me los tendió, la mire sin entender.

-Señor no están firmados, por favor.

-Discúlpame, tengo la mente en otra parte, es más cancela todo me iré a casa y trabajare desde ahí y… - tome mi teléfono que sonaba con un nuevo mensaje, pensé en dejarlo pasar pero Bella estaba nerviosa así que podía ser ella. Y no me equivoque en cuanto lo abrí y vi las palabras salí de ahí casi cayendo.

 _Ayuda._

El trayecto de mi oficina a casa se me hizo tan largo como si hubiera tardado años, marcaba a su número pero me mandaba inmediatamente al buzón. Quería golpearme por dejarle sola. En cuanto baje vi que los coches de todos también se estacionaban, dios mio algo malo pasaba, lo sentía en mí.

-¡Edward! Nos llegó un mensaje de Bella ¿Qué paso?

-No sé, me llego uno mismo y vine para acá de inmediato, vamos – Jasper, Emmett y yo íbamos delante corriendo por las escaleras dado que el elevador tardaba, en cuanto llegamos al piso perdí todo el color, pues el pasillo estaba manchado de sangre, corrí más rápido y encontré el cuerpo de Jane ¡Dios mío! No, tenía que aguantar, entre rápidamente al departamento, la puerta estaba forzada, entre como loco y perdí todo, toda la casa estaba revuelta pero no había sangre, un mínimo de alivio al menos.

-Tenemos que buscar, voy a llamar a Alec y a Jenks – me puse de pie y empecé a busca, necesitaba encontrar algo que me dijera que mi nena no había sido de nuevo llevada por esos malditos, subí a las habitaciones con Alice siguiéndome, las puertas estaban abiertas y todo estaba revuelto - ¡Edward! – sentí mi sangre huir de mí ante el grito de Emmett, él estaba en la habitación que Alice usaba para quedarse o más bien las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa? – él señalo la parte baja del armario donde muchas veces las pequeñas se escondían de nosotros. Me puse en canclillas para ver y ahí doblada estaba mi nena, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, la tome entre mis brazos con ayuda de Emmett y entonces sentí que mi vida daba un nuevo giro, un nuevo sentido, algo que creí no ver más. En los brazos de Bella estaba una pequeña bebe, la cual se volteo dejando el pecho de su madre al descubierto, me sonrió al verme como si supiera quién era – hola pequeña – las abrace a las dos, agradeciéndole Dios por este milagro, y entonces ella se rompió en mis brazos al oír mi voz – tranquila mi amor, tranquila, estoy aquí.

-E-estás aquí, e-esta vez v-viniste.

-Shh, nena claro que vine, tranquila nena, te amo, te amo.

-Edward será mejor que salgamos de aquí y las saquemos, bro no sabemos que intenten, o donde estén.

-Sí, sí – tome a las dos en mis brazos y rechace la ayuda de Emmett cuando me la ofreció, camine por todo el departamento e intente que ella no viera lo que había pasado, pero tenía la sospecha que había pasado un momento mucho peor.

Lleve a Bella a mi antigua habitación mientras escuchaba a Alice o Victoria hacer movimientos en la habitación de al lado, cuando deje a Bella en la cama me asuste pues mi bebe estaba con sus ojitos cerrados y había sangre, ¡Sangre!

-¡Esme! ¡Carlisle!

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Necesitamos un médico, hay sangre – Esme llamaba mientras que mi padre estaba ayudándome a revisar que estuvieran bien pero en cuanto quise ver Bella me dio un puñetazo protegiendo a nuestra hija.

-¡Edward!

-Tranquilos estoy bien. Amor por favor soy yo nena, por favor tengo que ver que estén bien tu y nuestra bebe. Nena por favor soy Edward amor.

-Ella está bien, no es su sangre – ella respondió sin vernos y solo revisando a nuestra pequeña, les hice una seña a todos para que nos dejaran solos, necesitábamos intimidad. Ellos entendieron y salieron, tome con más cuidado a Bella para ver mejor – necesitamos un baño.

-Está todo listo ven – la tome en brazos y la lleve a dentro, había vapor debido al agua caliente, la deje en el piso y tome a mi bebe mientras ella se desvestía, hice lo mismo con ese pequeño ángel que ahora estaba muy despierta y movía sus piernitas por todos lados – es hermosa.

-Lo sé – ella se lavó en la regadera y me pidió a mi nena, la enjuago y después las ayude a llegar a la bañera para que disfrutaran del agua, la pequeña soltó un gran grito pues al parecer no le gustaba el agua. Ellas estaban ahí dentro, ella descansaba sobre el pecho de su madre disfrutando de la tranquilidad del agua tibia – las amo, y desde ahora son lo más importante para mí.

-Te amamos, y… - su voz se cortó, sabía que era por lo que había pasado.

-Tranquila, ya paso todo, paso y nada les hará daño.

-Fue muy horrible, pensé que no llegarías y que sería como la vez anterior, solo te quería ahí.

-Y llegue lo más rápido que pude, te amo y no dejare que nada malo les pase – sequé sus lagrimas y entonces escuchamos a una bebe llorar, pero no era la que teníamos ahí, si no otra más, salí para ver a Alice con mi pequeña Bella.

-Lo siento no quería nada, los extraña.

-Tranquila, ya me encargo – ella asintió y yo entre con mi pequeña, le quite la ropita y la deje desnuda para meterla a la bañera, Bella las tomo a las dos en sus brazos y esa era una imagen que quería conservar para siempre en mi mente y sin poder evitarlo entre con ellas a la bañera, suerte que era grande, me puse detrás de Bella acunándola con mi cuerpo, mis manos acariciaban a las dos bebes en sus brazos, Bella miraba a su hermanita con intriga y ella le regresaba la mirada, Bella estaba callada y sabía que necesitaba descansar pero más que nada entender que por ahora nadie les haría daño, de eso yo me encargaría.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvimos secos y vestidos nos quedamos en la gran cama descansando, el baño había agotado a Bellita y mi pequeña Anthonella estaba a punto de caer también. Las dejamos a las dos en la cuna y entonces fue hora de enfrentar lo que había pasado.

-Bella nena.

-Ella está muerta, ella me llevo a mi bebe, me lo llevo, arriesgo su vida.

-Sí, necesitamos contratar gente que los cuide, necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando ¿Quiénes le dan información para saber dónde estás?

-No sé, ni siquiera quiero saberlo, pase tanto miedo pensando que no iba a poder verte de nuevo que esto me parece un sueño. Nuestras hijas juntas, tu aquí, es realmente increíble.

-Shh, deja de pensar en eso, estamos juntos y nada va a pasar – nos besamos lentamente, dejándonos llevar por nuestras emociones. La mañana siguiente todos fuimos a la casa de mis padres, mamá había empezado con la remodelación así que había habitaciones de sobra, realmente necesitaba saber que pasaba ¿Por qué perseguían a Bella? No había podido comunicarme con Charlie y eso de verdad me preocupaba, había hablado con conocidos que estaban al tanto de todo, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

…

-Necesito algunas pinturas del centro ¿quieres venir Bella? Podemos ver algunas telas y…

-No Alice, mejor me quedo con las niñas, además Edward está en el despacho, tranquila – ella asintió y tomando su bolso salió, Bella quería leer un poco así que tomo el monitor de las niñas y fue al estudio, tomo algunos libros y se perdió en la lectura, hasta que escucho pequeños murmullos provenientes del monitor.

- _Hola pequeña –_ esa no era la voz de alguien conocido, con mucho cuidado subió hasta la habitación y lo que vio la dejo impactada – _hey ¿Por qué actúas así? Siempre que te veo sonríes, debes de estar adormilada –_ Tanya estaba con su hija, ella pasaba tiempo con ella, eso quería decir que Edward no la había dejado de ver, y… escucho pasos y fue a esconderse, suerte que llevaba el monitor de bebe, pero al parecer alguien lo había apagado cuando ella quiso escuchar más de esa conversación.

…

-Hola amor ¿Qué haces? – ella miro a Edward y vio esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, y por más que quería entender lo que pasaba no podía - ¿te pasa algo? – ella reacciono ante su voz y le dio una media sonrisa - ¿Bella?

-Sí, he yo estaba tratando de dormir a las niñas pero me he quedado dormida yo, iré a dormirme un rato.

-Oh, eh está bien, tengo que ir a la empresa, Alice salió y Rosalie y Esme están fuera, mi padre está en su despacho, tratare de no tardar tanto.

-Claro, ve tranquilo – él se acercó para despedirse pero justo en ese momento un estornudo interrumpió el beso que él iba a darle, sin saber porque, ella se sintió agradecida por eso – lo siento, creo que me voy a resfriar. Me voy a tomar algo, no quiero contagiar a las niñas – él la miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada, le dejo pasar y él se fue a la empresa.

Cuando vio que el coche de Edward se iba volvió a la habitación, realmente ella no tenía nada.

Siguió leyendo hasta que escucho a Gabe llamarle.

-¿Señorita Swan está aquí?

-Sí Gabe, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, le han traído este ramo de flores, ¿quiere que lo deje aquí o en otro lugar? – mire el arreglo y podía jurar que era de Edward, solo quería saber cómo había podido enviarlo tan rápido, le señale a Gabe donde ponerlo y tome la pequeña tarjeta, ella se fue dejándome en la intimidad, cuando la abrí todo desapareció ¿Qué era esto?

 _Sí quieres saber a donde realmente va tu Edward; ve al hotel "D" hoy a las 4:00 pm_

 _Suerte._

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni idea de que significaba esto, mire a mis pequeñas y después la hora, eran las tres veinte tenía tiempo. Tomo la tarjeta que tenía un numero de la habitación.

-¡Gabe! ¡Gabe!

-¿Qué pasa señorita? – se sintió culpable de preocupar a Gabe pero no tenía tiempo.

-Lo siento, tengo que salir a… a... con Edward, me ha llamado pero no quiero dejar a las niñas solas, ni llevarlas conmigo, será posible que tú…

-Me quedare con ellas señorita, las cuidare bien, vaya con el señor – sabía que era la única forma de que ella le dejara salir. Tomo su bolsa y checo el efectivo, se despidió de sus pequeñas y salió.

Tomo su coche pero antes de salir se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, si él realmente estaba ahí podría verla y eso no sería bueno, así que tomo un taxi, una tarea difícil viendo la zona donde se encontraban, y la verdad fue más fácil pues podía llegar más rápido. Una vez ahí tomo la llave electrónica para que la dejaran entrar y pudiera ubicar el piso en que se encontraba la habitación la cual por supuesto era la última. Una vez ahí vio la puerta entre abierta. Realmente sabía que esto era malo, tan silenciosamente como pudo entro y lo que vio ahí le dejo paralizada, Edward estaba riéndose, pero de verdad riéndose con Tanya zorra Denali.

Quería correr y dejar que esas imágenes se fueran de su mente pero eso fue imposible, ellos no podían verle porque había un cristal que solo dejaba ver para un lado, el de ella obviamente. Cuando vio como ellos se besaban fue eternamente suficiente para ella que salió calmadamente, aunque por dentro quisiera ir y gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señora pero si quiere puedo hacerlo mañana, en estos momentos estoy por terminar la cena así que…

-Gabe quiero y necesito eso del super, por favor ahora tráemelo, gracias – la chica asintió y se ue, hasta que estuvo segura que nadie interrumpiría saco las cosas y se fue, estaba por poner a sus bebes en el coche pero entonces recordó los chips de rastreo, él la encontraría más rápido, decidió ponerse las dos pañaleras cruzadas y tomar los dos porta bebes hasta la calle principal y coger un taxi, era lo más sensato, o eso pensaba.

…..

Estaba cansada, había caminado mucho hasta llegar al parque y eso era un gran tramo, estaba por llegar a un banco cuando escucho su nombre ser gritado, era muy pronto para que Edward la hubiera encontrado.

-Señorita Swan por favor espere – se volteo y vio a una señora casi como de la edad de Esme ¿Quién era ella? - gracias por esperar.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Gene, la cuidadora de la señora – ella señalo entonces a una mujer más mayor que ella, tenía la vaga sensación de conocerla pero no recordaba totalmente haberla visto recientemente.

-Bella, gracias por esperar, hola – ella le miro sin saber que decir y la señora noto eso, entonces se presentó – hola Bella soy René Swan – y el piso estuvo a punto de desaparecer debajo de ella, pero tenía a dos muy dormidas niñas en sus manos, eso evito que pasara y solo dejo caerse sentada a la banca. Porque si ella era Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan era su padre, entonces la mujer frente a ella, quien decía se llamaba René Swan, era su madre. Tenía a su madre frente a ella. ¡Santa Mierda!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh-oh Bella y René juntas de nuevo ¿Qué va a pasar? Y ¿Edward y Tanya? Seriamente creare el #TanyaFuera porquye esta chica no entiende, nos leemos con más y veremos que pasa, porque lamentablemente creo que ya estamos llegando al final, ya saben quiero hacer algo bueno antes de irnos jajaja…

Besos, queremos coemntarios.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1, Yoliki, Nelita Halle Cullen,**_ _ **natalie.**_ , **glow0718** _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Andra & Mara - Sweet Dreams (Radio Killer Remix)

The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This (Lyric)

CAP. 22 ¿MI FAMILIA?

René se asustó, había acudido desde hacía mucho tiempo cada tarde a ese mismo parque para ver si podía encontrarle de nuevo pero no había pasado. Y ahora en esos momentos cuando pensaba darse por vencidas la vio, tan llena de alegría, tan madura, tan ella, su precioso cisne, ella estaba ahí y llevaba con ella a sus dos nietas. Le había pedido a Gene que la interceptara, ahora ahí frente a ella estaba su pequeña ya hecha toda una mujer.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? – Ella asintió - ¿quieres algo? – Negó - ¿Bella? – ella sentía la boca reseca y juraba que su vista estaba nublada a causa de las lágrimas.

-S-solo n-necesito un minuto o dos – René asintió y miro a Gene para que le ayudara con las bebes pero ella al sentirlo lo impidió.

-Quiero hablar contigo Bella, por favor, solo dame unos minutos, te aseguro que no te hare daño.

-Lo sé, solo que esto es tan difícil, por favor – entonces escucho su teléfono, sabía que sería Edward, ¿Cómo sabría él que estaba con René? Era seguro ir allí – está bien iré contigo pero solo tengo una petición que darte.

-Claro dime.

-No quiero ver a Charlie, nunca – a pesar de la mueca en su rostro ella asintió.

-Claro, él no está en casa, a decir verdad nunca lo está, estaremos seguras ahí – asintió y siguió hacia la gran camioneta estacionada en la acera, acomodo a sus pequeñas y emprendieron el viaje, Gene le daba indicaciones a alguien por teléfono mientras manejaba, y de verdad quiso decirle que eso no se hacía. Cuando vio la casa se asustó pero lo oculto, estaba por bajar cuando alguien la tomo en sus brazos apretándola fuertemente contra él mismo, quiso gritar ante tal movimiento pero entonces la risa de René le tranquilizo un poco al menos.

-Isabella, hermana – y el mundo si perdió todo el color de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallarle pero también sentía pequeños cuerpos junto a ella, abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus princesas junto a ella, y rodeada de almohadas.

-Espero no interrumpir y que no te desmayes más – miro hacia la voz y vio a un hombre de tez morena, alto y cabello largo, el cual estaba tomado en una coleta ¿Quién era? – hola soy Nahuel Swan, mucho gusto Isabella – quiso volver a desmayarse, pero no podía, así que solo cerro los ojos y se concentró en los dulces balbuceos de sus niñas – siento mucho decirte las cosas así, De verdad no quería que… - ella alzo la mano para impedirle seguir hablando.

-Por favor déjame asimilar esto, tengo un hermano ¿no? – Él asintió - ¿Qué edad tienes?

-22.

-Eres él bebe que…

-Sí, soy él bebe que mamá tenía en el vientre cuando tú fuiste…

-No fui raptada, por favor necesito unos minutos a solas, necesito asimilar esto, necesito, solo déjame un minuto – él asintió dándole una mirada triste, sentía que el aire era insuficiente en esa habitación pero no podía salir, ese al parecer era el lugar más seguro por ahora, tomo a sus pequeñas para cambiarlas y ponerlas cómodas, necesitaba prepararles un biberón pero no había agua…

-¿Señorita Swan?

-¿Sí?

-Traigo algunas cosas que puede necesitar ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí – Gene entro con una charola, traía comida, agua y algunas cosas más – que tenga buen provecho señorita.

-Gracias Gene – ella se quedó un minuto dudando en hacer o no hacer algo y Isabella sabía que era importante - ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo algo, ellos son buenos, a veces no elegimos con quien estar o en qué familia nacer señorita, solo escuche al joven o la señora, unos minutos bastaran.

-Puedo y sé que voy a hacerlo pero necesito unos minutos para poner las ideas claras.

-Claro, gracias y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pensar, pero primero eran sus niñas y después el mundo.

Oía los pequeños balbuceos de sus pequeñas pero necesitaba unos minutos más de sueño, Edward se encargaría de… abrió los ojos inmediatamente pues ese hecho de dependencia le abrumo, tomo un respiro y vio a sus bebes muy activas, si tan si quiera pudiera ser como ellas y olvidarse de todo, la vida sería muy fácil y para ella muy feliz.

-Señorita Swan soy Gene ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, adelante, gracias – la señora asintió y dejo todo en orden – Gene ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro que si señorita, dígame.

-Necesito ir a… a arreglar las cosas pero necesito que alguien se quede con las niñas, por favor puedes.

-Claro, si gusta desayune, yo me encargo de estas princesas, me lo crea o no mi señora está demasiado impaciente que desde las cinco de la mañana esta despierta, ha horneado varios pasteles y bueno que decir del joven, se ira con varios quilos de más – las dos reímos, pues a lo que ella pudo ver su hermano estaba en buena forma.

-Bueno, no puedo tomar nada, por favor dime donde los puedo ver, iré de una vez – era mejor de una vez.

-Claro, ellos están en el despacho, baje las escaleras y siga por el pasillo a la derecha, al final hasta una puerta doble de roble. Suerte señora Isabella – no dijo nada pues sí que necesitaría esa suerte. Camino todo el trayecto con el estómago en un nudo, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero dejo eso atrás al verse frente al despacho, era ahora o nuca, era tiempo de tener respuestas.

Toco la puerta y ante un fuerte _pase_ entro a lo que aclararía su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

.-.-.-..-.-….-.-.-.-.

Dos pares de ojos estuvieron sobre ella en el instante en que entro, tal vez si la ocasión lo ameritara ella estaría roja por ser el centro de atención, pero ese no era el caso.

-Cariño, que alegría verte – era tan raro escuchar esos sobrenombres, más si eran provenientes de su madre, Esme muchas veces los había usado pero era _normal_.

-Isabella ¿estás bien? – ella asintió - ¿Qué pasa? Has pensado en lo que te dije ¿no?

-Yo… yo solo he venido a hablar de lo que ha pasado por favor les pido que comprendan toda esta situación desde mi punto de vista, es tan difícil y a la vez impactante verlos a los dos, más cuando se quiénes son, por favor solo eso.

-Isabella por favor quiero que sepas que no estas obligada a esto, cuando te sientas preparada lo haremos, ayer fue una equivocación mía actuar así, te pido disculpas, sé que tenemos que arreglar tantas cosas que solo me emocione.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que paso, por favor – dijo mirando a la hasta ahora callada René.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué quieres saber realmente?

-Todo, desde que corrí al bosque.

-Ese día fue el primero de mi calvario, tu padre… - ella hizo un sonido de negación, esa persona no era su padre – lo siento, Charlie sabía que en cualquier momento iban a por él, siempre me vigilaba, siempre tenía que estar comunicada con él, a todo momento, él decía que era por él bebe, pero realmente era por ellos, esa maldita gente arrebato mi vida desde ese día, cuando te dije que salieras pensé que irías a la casa del árbol donde solías jugar, los distraje pero al final me alcanzaron, yo no quería cooperar y ellos estaban realmente enfadados, así que tiraron varios balazos – en su mente podía escuchar esos ruidos ensordecedores - fue cuando al fin pude decir algo, tenía miedo que tu hicieras algo y te descubrieran. Yo no podía darles una información que fuera útil, solo que mi marido había salido por un antojo nocturno de una mujer embarazada, me dejaron tirada y no supe si habían ido a buscarte o a él al no creerme, no pude hacer nada, tenía dolores muy fuertes y tenía miedo de que nos pasara algo, alguien me ayudo, no supe quien hasta el otro día, él bebe estaba bien pero no yo, tu no estabas y Charlie solo parecía un loco, pase el término del embarazo sin enterarme de nada y después solo estaba lucida por momentos, hasta que pude recuperarme y hacerme cargo de Nahuel, Charlie me decía que estaba buscándote y que yo debía de cuidar al bebe,. N os hemos trasladado a varios lugares desde entonces y perdí la capacidad una vez que Nahuel se fue, a veces simplemente lo hacía porque no soportaba a Charlie y lo que me mantenía eran Nahuel y Gene.

-Realmente él nunca me busco, con su partida nunca me encontrarían, yo estaba en una casa de niños, unas monjas me encontraron, lloraba cada noche por mis padres y ellos estaban disfrutando a su hijo y huyendo de la ley, eso es increíble.

-Nunca pude tener paz Bella, nunca pude hacer mi vida, siempre me la pase encerrada siendo cuidada por otros, tienes que entenderme.

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea no! ¿Qué no disfrutaste? ¿Qué fue un infierno tu vida? ¿y yo? Tenía solo cuatro años, era una niña, una bebe, sabes si hubieras tenido ovarios suficientes para cuidarme me hubieras mantenido contigo, para ti lo único importante era mantenerte a salvo a ti y tu bebe por lo que escucho, pero yo tuve que vivir sola, vagar hasta dar con las monjas y con Alec, agradezco a Dios habérmelo puesto en min camino.

-Bella todo el tiempo estuve sin vida porque uno de mis hijos no estaba y hasta la fecha en la fiesta de los Cullen pude tener un poco de paz en esa neblina pero tú te fuiste, volviste a desaparecer.

-Si maldita sea porque tú no tenías la maldita capacidad para ser mi madre, Dios esto es inaudito.

-Bella por favor, ahora estas aquí, eres mi hija y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, hija – ella se quedó estática al oír esas palabras, ella no era su madre, no la reconocía, porque su madre a pesar de las adversidades está ahí, nunca te abandona, y ella lo había hecho. Kristin había sido quien le había enseñado todo lo que una madre debe hacer, en los momentos más difíciles, más importantes, tontos, en los que se necesita cuando estas enferma, ella era su madre no está que estaba frente a ella, ella solo era alguien acobardada por un hombre corrupto y sediento de poder.

-No, tú no eres mi madre y lamentablemente hay tantas heridas que sanar que no creo que sea cuestión de un tiempo corto, lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto.

La chica salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus bebes y sin pensarlo dos veces las tomo en brazos junto con sus cosas y salió de ahí, no le importaba nada, quería salir de ahí de esa cárcel que ahora representaba. Escuchaba su nombre pero no quería parar.

-Bella por favor para, soy yo Nahuel, necesito una oportunidad – se había olvidado por completo de él, se detuvo y entonces vio que él la seguía en la camioneta blanca – sube, te llevare a donde quieras – lástima que no sabía a donde realmente quería ir.

-Podrías llevarme al parque que está en el centro por favor – él chico asintió y emprendió el camino, todo era silencio y por primera vez quiso que las niñas lloraran, para al menos tener algo en que entretenerse.

Una vez ahí se bajó y camino a la banca en la que parecía que siempre tenía respuestas, se sentó dejando frente a ella a los dos portabebés, tenía que ser lo suficiente precavida y poner primero a sus bebes. Sintió a Nahuel junto a ella y como le abrazaba y ese simple toque fue suficiente para desatar todo el llanto que tenía en su interior.

-Tranquila, de una manera te entiendo y no quiero que te sientas mal, por favor.

-Esto es tan injusto – y es que no sabía si lo decía por su madre, por Edward o por las dos cosas, pero se dejó consolar, talvez eso es lo que necesitaba por una vez en su vida, a alguien que no la conociera para sacar… sintió el jalón que le daban dado que Nahuel ahora se encontraba en el piso y no a su lado consolándola. Miro al frente y quiso morir.

-¿¡Qué mierda significa esto!? – frente a ella estaba un muy enfurecido Edward. Talvez encabronado fueras la palabra correcta. Si el mundo no la dejaba tener un momento de lloriqueo tranquilo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tal vez se enojen por mi reacción con Bella hacia René y se que voy a tener que contestar preguntas, así que háganlas aquí o en Facebook: Chica Perfecta? Chica Twilight, pero tengo motivos.

Ahora ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Edward ante la visión de Bella y Nahuel juntos?

Creo que nada bien.

Quiero comentarios, muchos he.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de la increíble_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _. Ojalá fueran mios pero no una mente maestra los creo, solo los tomo prestado para diversión de ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios:_ _ **Jade HSos, Guest, Adriu, carol, Annie, bbluelilas, danielaMc1, Yoliki, Nelita Halle Cullen,**_ _ **natalie.**_ , **glow0718** _en verdad son muy buenos y ayudan a que escriba más de esta loca historia. Besos._

 _Música:_

Adele - Someone Like You

CAP. 23 ME IMPORTA POCO.

 _Frente a ella estaba un muy enfurecido Emmett. Talvez encabronado fueras la palabra correcta. Si el mundo no la dejaba tener un momento de lloriqueo tranquilo._

No pudo pensar más porque ahí frente a ella se estaba dando una pelea monumental que ella realmente no quería presenciar y menos frente a sus hijas. Tomo el porta bebes y empezó a caminar, ella no era una persona para dar espectáculo.

Emmett y Nahuel se dieron cuenta de ese hecho justo cuando ella ya estaba algunos metros más allá, él se puso de pie rápidamente olvidando lo que pasaba con el moreno.

-¡Bella espera! – ella lo mirto sin sentimientos más que el de la vergüenza, el cual fue mal interpretado por el pelinegro - ¿así es como pagas? ¿Es la forma que Edward se merece? Vamos pensé mejor de ti, veo que me equivoque contigo – ella no entendía.

-Vete a la mierda Emmett, solo te digo que él no está en condiciones de decirme nada, así que vete y déjame seguir con mi vida.

-Veo que solo era una imagen lo que dabas, bien, olvídate de nosotros, y ten por seguro que Rose y yo te haremos una visita con nuestro abogado por las niñas – sentía que el color desaparecía de su cara y también que él lo había notado, así que a la mierda todo.

-Bueno porque mejor no se ocupan de tener sus propios hijos y me dejan en paz con los míos – ella sabía que Rosalie no podía tener hijos, el que las niñas estuvieran era una bendición para ellos, y sabía que era un golpe bajo al ver su rostro, pero eran sus hijas y nadie se las quitaría, Nahuel camino hacia ella y le ayudo a salir de ahí para irse.

.-.-.-.-.

Una vez instalada en la habitación del hotel pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, si intentaban quitarle a sus pequeñas sería algo doloroso, no ella no se dejaría tan fácil.

-Bella por favor… - negó, no quería hablar con él ahora, necesitaba tiempo y no se lo estaban dando – por favor dame tiempo de entender Bella, yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto, nací en un mundo sin saber que pasaba, había ignorancia, dejadez, crecí entre médicos y enfermeras que a cada momento tenían que hacer dormir a mi madre, no fue hasta que crecí que pude entender que pasaba, pero Charlie nunca dejaría que mi madre estuviera conmigo, ella era su boleto a la libertad y lo ha sido desde siempre, por favor te he encontrado y no quiero perderte por malos entendido, te ayudare con respecto a lo que Emmett dijo sobre las niñas y con Edward también pero no me quites el disfrutar de conocerte y estar contigo… - sabía que él tenía razón, su vida y la de ella misma estaban infestadas de acontecimientos que nada tenían que ver con ellos, suspiro viendo el amor, la sinceridad y sobre todo el calor familiar en sus ojos, sentía sus mismos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Abrió sus brazos para acuñar a su hermano pequeño por primera vez, era tan fácil hacerlo.

-Shh, ya tranquilo, por favor Nahuel - ella consoló a su hermano por un rato hasta que las lágrimas de este pararon mas no los híspidos, que de alguna manera eran graciosos - deja de llorar, estoy aquí para ti y nada más, veremos qué hacer con Charlie y con los Cullen.

-Yo... Yo te ayudare con los Cullen, eso que dijo Emmett que no te preocupe. Hablare con...

-No quiero a personas malas involucradas - él río.

-No haría tal cosa, Bella yo tengo una compañía de seguridad, y un bufete de abogados - me quede viéndole sorprendida.

-Vaya es tan increíble.

-Mira Bella, hace unos años yo estaba en la universidad y era tarde, me mataba estudiando para poder ser y tener algo para buscarte y tener a mamá. Ese día salía cuando encontré a esta persona que me cambio la vida, estaban por asaltarlo y lo ayude, era una persona reconocida y de mundo, durante algunos años después él me enseño todo lo que se y me dejo la academia, el bufet lo cree con el dinero que me dejo. Durante el tiempo que estuve con él fue como si estuviera con un padre, por eso me dedico a ayudar a las personas, pero tú eres mi familia Bella y ellas son mis sobrinas, si te hacen llegar algún papel o aviso dime, estaremos preparados de todas formas.

-Gracias Nahuel - nos dimos un abrazo pero nos separamos por unos pequeños balbuceos - me llaman.

-Sí, iré a pedir comida y todo lo necesario para nosotros - lo mire sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Nos quedaremos aquí.

-Sí, mira no puedo regresar a casa, Charles está ahí ya, estaremos más seguros aquí y yo tengo esta habitación preparada desde hace un tiempo - lo mire preguntándole silenciosamente por ella - está bien, la enfermera que la cuida me avisara si pasa algo, ella está capacitada para ello - un gorgoreo volvió a interrumpirlos - voy, tranquila.

Me quede sola con mis niñas y las entretuve mientras venía el agua para preparar las mamilas, y eso me quitaba el pensar en él.

Necesitaba sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días en los que esa habitación de hotel se había convertido en su refugio. No había conseguido por suerte ningún papel de Emmett, eso al menos la mantenía más tranquila, pero los problemas que sabía sobre Charlie Swan eran ya suficiente para su día a día. Unos toques en la puerta le alertaron de la llegada de Nahuelt, pero en su lugar estaba Esme Cullen, quiso cerrar la puerta pero su rostro triste se lo impidió.

-Bella.

-Esme - que su hijo fuera un idiota no le quitaba ser amable con ella, suspiro dejándola entrar - pasa por favor - vio como pasaba su morada por la habitación, las niñas estaban dormidas - ¿que se te ofrece?

-Yo... se del encuentro que tuviste con Emmett y...

-Le he explicado que son mis hijas y él no tiene por qué entrometerse, no cuando Edward hace lo que gusta también.

-Lo sé y no quiero entrometerme en tu vida, si as dejado a Edward o engañado yo no…

-¡Esme no me vengas con idioteces, si aquí alguien ha engañado a alguien esos han sido ustedes! ¿Creyeron que sería tan estúpida que no me daría cuenta?

-No sé de qué hablas hija.

-No me llames así, no te lo permito, te refrescare la memoria si eso es lo que quieres. Sé que Tanya visitaba constantemente a Bells, sé que ella y Edward siguieron una relación, por favor fui unas intrusa en su relación y casi matrimonio, sé que desaparecí y no pretendo que él me haya esperado pero dejarme en las sombras es cruel, los vi en el hotel besándose y riendo despreocupadamente, al contrario de lo que Emmett dijo, yo no estaba en un solitario lugar besuqueándome con alguien, estaba en un parque con personas y siendo consolada por mi hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hermano? ¿René? – Asentí – esto es increíble, pero Bella Edward no estaba engañándote con ella, es más sus relaciones son escasamente al trabajo, si no me crees la prueba está en que él ha estado internado por envenenamiento – me puse de pie tan rápido que un mareo acudió a mí, y solté un jadeo por la sorpresa – él es alérgico a ciertos medicamentos, más bien sus componentes, lo que esa zorra uso traía varios de ellos, por lo cual afecto su corazón, fue un milagro encontrarlo con vida, me he atrevido a venir y buscarte porque él ha escuchado a Emmett sobre la custodia de las niñas, ha pensado que te habías ido abandonándolo, se ha puesto tan mal que Carlisle lo ha sedado de nuevo, por fortuna está en casa ya, ayer ha pasado esto pero yo no sabía muy bien dónde estabas – si ella me encontró tan fácilmente, era peor parta mí.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Los teléfonos tienen un rastreador que funciona incluso apagado, así encontramos a Edward, Bella él acaba de recuperar a su hija, y Bellita, ella ha estado todo el tiempo con nosotros, no quiero meterme entre ustedes, esa no es mi intención pero las niñas le darían ánimos en estos momentos – sin pensarlo corrí a la habitación y puse a las niñas en los porta bebes, me calce mis tenis y me hice una coleta floja en el pelo, me cruce la pañalera y salí con ellas de nuevo hacia Esme, ella estaba quieta donde la deje y asentí para irnos, caminamos hasta la salida donde su coche ya nos esperaba, era raro verla conducir y que decir de la velocidad con que la hacía, ella solo sonreía y miraba hasta la parte trasera donde las pequeñas dormían – Alice seguramente dará un grito al verlas con la misma ropa – me encogí de hombros, no había sacado realmente mucha ropa de ellas.

-Se me hace muy desgastador un cambio diario diferente, es dinero perdido.

-Tranquila, cada mes ella dona toda la ropa a una beneficencia.

-Bonita forma de pagar sus culpas.

-Tranquila, esa es su forma – justamente en esos momentos atravesamos la verjas de hierro y entramos a la casa Cullen, estaba muy ansiosa, y preocupada, me importaba poco lo que dijeran, solo Edward. Al salir todos estaban en la puerta hasta Victoria, tome a las niñas en brazos para evitar un confronta miento como el anterior, esperaba que verme con sus sobrinas le diera una justificación para no taclearme.

-¿Qué has hecho mamá? – Emmett al parecer me odiaba mal por él.

-Nada, vamos Bella – el camino hasta la habitación de Edward se me hacía interminable, hasta que me encontré frente a su puerta. – adelante hija. – entre sin ver realmente hasta tomarme con un Edward dormido o más bien sedado, deje a mis pequeñas junto a él con almohadas alrededor, y me recosté junto a él acariciando su cabello, se veía ojeroso y su piel estaba del color de la ceniza. Maldita zorra, ya me encargaría de ella.

.

.

.

Me desperté desorientada, ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía un calor en mi cintura y entonces me di cuenta que era la mano de él. Me voltee lentamente encontrando a dos pequeñas intrusas entre nosotros. Sonreí era como un paso nuevo pero a la vez extraño y amargo. Alguien se cernía sobre nosotros.

-Hola – me tense un poco ante su voz adormilada – lo siento – dijo quitando su mano, enseguida extrañe el tacto.

-No, no lo hagas, supongo que tenemos que hablar pero no ahora.

-Lo sé pero han sido unos días de mierda, no quiero volver a perderte, no por algo de lo que ni siquiera soy capaz de saber – reí un poco.

-Me alegra que lo tengas en cuenta, así a lo mejor me digas lo que pasa y me ocultas.

-No oculto nada.

-¿No? Sabias muy bien sobre la existencia de mi madre, sabia de Charlie, sabia de Nahuelt, todo lo relacionado a ellos – él se puso sobre su codo mirándome sin entender.

-No sé de ellos, solo de tú padres. Pero recuerdo que tu no querías saber de ellos, se de tu hermano pero los informes no dicen más que murió cuando tu desapareciste – soltó un suspiro – toda esta mierda que nos rodea, realmente tiene que ver solo con tu padre y las deudas que ha ido teniendo con Volturi, nada más, de ahí en fuera nada – eso era en parte cierto, Nahuelt me había contado de su mentor y como este había adoptado a él, al grado de cambiarse el apellido, Nahuelt era alguien nuevo, diferente a esta vida y a la vez conocido, él había recomendado cambiar mis apellidos, a pesar de ser una niña perdida, mi apellido siempre había sido Swan, pero el orfanato era tan pobre que los recursos para buscar eran tan limitados que nunca se hizo, de igual forma a diario dejaban a bebes o niños ahí abandonados, algunos tenían apellidos y nombre, así que no iban a gastar el poco dinero que mantenía el lugar.

-Lo sé, Nahuel me ha contado ciertas cosas que tienen que ver con todo esto, de verdad solo quisiera desaparecer de todo esto, dejar de ser Swan pero es imposible.

-Claro que no nena, hay una forma muy fácil de dejar el apellido Swan atrás – me le quede mirando para que me dijera como – cásate conmigo, se una Cullen, se mía mi amor.

O0o00o0o0o0o0oo0

Como siempre pasa, Edward es un romántico de primera. Veremos que dice Bella.

No actualizo seguido pero como ven estoy escribiendo y poniéndome al corriente con todas mis historias, por favor no desesperan, que acabare todas y seguire, hasta que no tenga imaginación.

Locura ralizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAC


End file.
